Sailor Moon AG After Galaxia
by ladydice
Summary: This is a story, for what happens after Galaxia is defeated and the Three Lights leave. They come back to Earth to find a place to stay while they rebuild their planet. With Darien back in America, will Serena stay true or fall for Seiya again?
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

** CHAPTER 1**

** Serena was standing on her balcony starring up, watching the stars twinkling on as the night sky began to unfold.**

** "Luna," Serena quietly called to the black cat at her feet. "I wish there was a way to talk to Kakyuu and the Starlight's," she added without waiting for Luna to respond.**

** "I'd like to know that they are doing OK," she sighed as the cool night air stirred around her.**

** "I think they will be OK now, when they have a chance, I'm sure they'll let you know," Luna purred, hoping to ease Serena's worries away.**

** "You're probably right," Serena gave a little giggle and a big smile. "I think I need a good long sleep. And," she quickly added "the best way to do that is with a full tummy." she sauntered into the house.**

** The next morning**

** "Serena!" a voice bellowed from the driveway below her room.**

** "What?" Serena stepped out onto the balcony to see her happy, bouncy friend Mina.**

** "You saved the world," Mina chirped "this means our school is still standing and we have to get too class," she added with more of a sigh then her usually chipper voice.**

** "I'll be right down," Serena replied and dashed back into the house.**

** "Do you think I can tell the teacher I was to busy saving earth to do my homework," Serena giggled.**

** "You can copy mine," Lita mentioned as she walked up behind Serena and Mina.**

** "But you have to promise to study this math chapter later." she added**

** "We promise!" they assured her and bowed low.**

** "Since our first class today is a spare, you can..." Lita started and Serena cut her off to yell at Mina...**

** "I could have slept in." she yelled,**

** "I forgot," Mina grinned and batted her eyes at Serena.**

** "Guess you can catch up on some homework instead of sleep" Lita laughed loudly and strolled ahead of them.**

** "Look! her comes Ami," Lita mentioned.**

** "I guess her and I can help you get your homework done and you won't have to copy mine." Lita added.**

** "But," the two whined.**

** Lita ignored their whining and strolled over to Ami to tell her the mornings plan.**

** "I'd be glad to help," Ami smiled warmly.**

** Serena and Mina slumped their shoulders down and followed the other two girls quietly down the street.**

** Serena could battle any foe thrown at her, but she cringed in the face of teachers and homework, and every teacher today seemed to think homework was necessary.**

** Serena muttered and quietly cursed her teachers as she struggled to carry the weight of her needed books home.**

** She stopped at her favorite hang-out telling herself she need food for the energy required to carry all those damn books.**

** She slid into the booth usually shared by her and her friends, Serena looked around but none of her friends seemed to be there yet.**

** Dumping her book bag unceremoniously on the floor near the table, caused a few people to turn and look in her direction. It also brought Lizzy scurrying over not just to take her order, but to offer her friend a smile.**

** "Hi, Serena is everything OK?" Lizzy questioned with a warm grin. "Where is everyone?"**

** "Gathering their books I guess," Serena huffed. "It's a Friday and every teacher thinks we have nothing better to do on the weekend then damn homework," Serena growled.**

** "How 'bout a chocolate shake some fries, a burger, or maybe a pizza?" Lizzy grinned, knowing that food always cheered Serena up.**

** "I'm broke," Serena sighed very heavily.**

** "You can pay me later," Lizzy offered**

** Serena dropped her head down on the table.**

** "You better get her one of everything," a male voice snickered and pushed Serena over a bit, so he could sit down beside her.**

** "Darien," Serena beamed, hearing his voice.**

** "Now is your only chance to eat, by the looks of all the books, you won't have time to eat again 'till Monday," he snickered teasingly.**

** "UHG!," she dropped her head with a thud against the table.**

** Serena turned her head so that her sad puppy-eyed look was directed at Darien's face.**

** "Aren't you going to help me?" she pleaded.**

** "I have a million things to do this weekend, before I leave on Monday," he calmly replied.**

** "Leave?" Serena screeched and tried to stand up, but the table wouldn't give way to her sudden movement and made her re-seat herself.**

** "I have to do what I set out to do before Galaxia came," in a factual manner Darien replied.**

** "But," Serena whined.**

** "Nothings changed," Darien admitted.**

** "I don't want you to go this time," Serena stated trying not to let tears take over, "I tried that once and I don't want to be alone again."**

** "We still have to go on with out lives Serena," he told her as he took her hand.**

** He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of it.**

** "You got up and went to school today, just like any day," he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder to pull her closer to him.**

** "There's no Galaxia to stop me from calling you this time, it will be OK." He tried to assure her.**

** "But you missed your first semester," Serena quietly spoke with her head resting against his chest.**

** "Apparently my plane was listed as being lost and then found on an island, with electrical problems from a lightning storm." he explained. "The university in the U.S. told me they would still expect me and I could make up the lost time with help from a special tutor, I can't pass up this opportunity," he sighed slightly and kissed the top of her head.**

** "We have to follow our dreams," he whispered, kissing her head again.**

** "Maybe I could see you during school break," Serena smiled up at him.**

** "You'll have to study hard, so you won't have to make up for poor grades during break" he chuckled as her smile turned to a pout.**

** "I can save the world and I can triumph over teachers and homework," Serena bellowed and raised her hand upward to the sky, almost punching Darien in the nose.**

** "That's the spirit," Darien grinned and leaned his head down to kiss her.**

** "Get a room," Rei shouted as she dropped down on the bench on the other side of the table.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

** CHAPTER 2**

** Monday morning and school was not where Serena wanted to go. She had spent the whole weekend doing homework, with Darien's help. She had no choice but to do the work, every time she tried to flirt with him, or complain of starvation he would sit her back down and tell her to do the work. He would only help if he thought she really needed it, she of course thought she needed more help then he really knew she needed.**

** Serena dragged herself down the road, knowing she couldn't see Darien off this time. His plane would depart while she trudged through her History class.**

** "It's not an important class," she whispered aloud, "I usually sleep threw it. I could sneak out and..." she trailed off thought as she heard Darien's voice in her head. "You have to do well in all your classes." She replayed his words in her head.**

** "Damn conscience," she muttered and walked on.**

** She was glad when the day ended and she could go home, she had no homework today and planned on basking in it's absence and napping till dinner, then going to bed early.**

** "I'm starving," she announced as she swung open the front door of the house, throwing her book bag and coat on the floor.**

** "Anyone here?" she yelled louder.**

** Only silence echoed through the house.**

** "Food," Serena told herself and made a bee line for the fridge.**

** She grabbed an assortment of cookies, a chunk of cake and a big glass of milk. She placed her treats on the table, turned the T.V on to watch nothing in particular. She just wanted to veg.**

** Princess Serena may I speak with you?" Serena heard as she packed her mouth with cake.**

** "What?" She mumbled and cake crumbs spilled out from her mouth as she spun her head around from one side to another, trying to locate the voice.**

** "I need to speak with you," Serena heard the voice again and was shocked to see Princess Kakyuu's smiling face on the T.V.**

** Serena crawled along the floor towards the T.V, as she tried to swallow the hunk of cake she had forced into her mouth.**

** "Princess Kakyuu," Serena mumbled and bowed her head at the T.V screen.**

** "Please don't bow at me," the princess pleaded and was suddenly sitting on Serena's living room floor, raising Serena's head.**

** Serena crossed her feet behind her and sat on them and stared dumbfounded at the princess.**

** "Princess Kakyuu is something wrong?" Serena's face held a look of great concern.**

** "Kakyuu." the princess said with a smile,**

** "Please just call me Kakyuu," she added.**

** "OK," Serena replied slowly.**

** Kakyuu sat in the same way as Serena,**

** "I have come to ask for your help once again," She stated to Serena.**

** "Anything," Serena beamed, she was always at her best when she was helping someone.**

** "I knew you would say that," Kakyuu returned the gracious smile.**

** "But I would not presume to do anything in your world without consulting you personally."**

** "Would you like some tea and then we can talk." Serena questioned, then jumped to her feet,"Or is this an emergency?" she grabbed hold of her brooch.**

** "No,no," Kakyuu giggled and stood up, "I think tea would be nice."**

** "Sure," Serena spouted and spun on her heels.**

** "Make yourself comfortable." She said as she went to the kitchen.**

** Serena returned to the living room with the tea tray and saw Kakyuu tasting one of her cookies.**

** "My mother makes great sweets," Serena boasted and placed the tray on the table and took a seat on the floor to pour the tea. Kakyuu lowered herself to the floor to be on the same level as Serena.**

** "Now tell me what's wrong," Serena pleaded with her new friend while pouring their tea.**

** "What's left of my home world is unrepairable," Kakyuu informed Serena. "I didn't realize how much damage Galaxia had caused after I left to find the light of hope." Her voice now began to shake a little. "My people are scattered..."**

** Serena ran around the table to cradle the upset princess. Kakyuu didn't resist, she welcomed the caring embrace. She was the monarch of her people, she should be strong, able to do the impossible, take care of her people, not brake down with despair.**

** Serena held her tight for several minutes, until Kakyuu could recover her poise. Telling her continuously that everything would heal in time, and she would do whatever was in her power to help.**

** "I must be strong," Kakyuu sniffed and tried to regain herself, wiping her tears.**

** "Crying isn't a sign of weakness," Serena grinned, "It's a sign of a good caring heart." She gave Kakyuu a warm hug.**

** "Crying will not solve my problems," Kakyuu admitted, clearing her throat and resuming her seat. "What would my people think if they saw me fall apart when the need my guidance right now," she took one last deep breath and forced a smile at Serena.**

** "Whenever you need to get away from it all, and cry with frustration my door is open," Serena offered.**

** "I might be here an awful lot," Kakyuu admitted and found herself laughing.**

** "See," Serena snickered, "A good cry helps sometimes."**

** "Thank-you," Kakyuu bowed her head slightly.**

** Serena giggled and sat back near her tea.**

** "I need to borrow your planet," Kakyuu stated.**

** "Will you have it back before my parents get home," Serena joked, not knowing how to answer.**

** Kakyuu joined in the laughter, they laughed harder and louder. Serena tipped over still laughing and Kakyuu was holding herself tightly.**

** "Ouch!" Kakyuu breathed out, still laughing. "Make it stop," she pleaded "my sides hurt."**

** It took a few more good belly laughs before they got themselves under control.**

** "I have never cried or laughed so hard in my life," Kakyuu admitted. "We have to do tea more often."**

** "It's nice to know I could help," Serena admitted and poured some new hot tea into their cups.**

** "What I meant to say," Kakyuu began, looking more like a monarch and less like a giggling school girl. "I need to have a place where what's left of my people can gather while our scientist try and find a suitable planet for us to rebuild upon."**

** "I'm not Neo Queen Serenity yet," Serena admitted. "Why come to me?"**

** "You are the power of this galaxy, "Kakyuu informed her. "There are many governments on this world and their forever arguing among themselves,I have seen and heard some of their opinions of foreigners from other country's. Imagine their thoughts about people from other planets."**

** "I never thought of that," Serena said feeling rather stupid.**

** "I need to send messages all over the galaxy, to tell my people where we are gathering until a new home is found," Kakyuu began, "In that message I will explain what they must and must not do here, for the safety of us all."**

** "I don't know how I can help," Serena shook her head.**

** "You and the other scouts are the only one's who can help us blend in. I'm hoping it doesn't take to long to find a new home. Some of my people may wish to stay where they are until all is settled. But for those who feel they have to leave their present accommodations, I have to have somewhere they can come to, I need a place for my scientist's families to sty and for them to work."**

** "And the Starlight's?" Serena beamed**

** "They will be here." Kakyuu assured Serena. "Back in school and helping the children of the families that come."**

** Serena felt very warm inside and then she felt the warm run up her face and gain heat when it hit her cheeks.**

** Kakyuu laughed.**

** "Will they be..." Serena was trying to think how to delicately ask if they would still be the Three Lights or would they be the Starlight's. "I mean..." she tried again.**

** "I think I understand," Kakyuu smiled. "I'll tell you a secret," she whispered but loud enough for Serena to hear just fine. "My Starlight's are very unique, some of my people still carry a rare ability and are always sought out because they are the best warriors. Some are born male and some female but they can change as well. Their skills and their ability to handle our weapons is unmatched by those born of one sex. They are female when fighting because females are indistinctly more fierce and protective."**

** "PMS! can make us quite vicious." Serena giggled at her tea mate.**

** "I hope we have more days to sit and giggle together," Kakyuu smiled and there was a glimmer of joy in her eyes.**

** "Just let us know how we can help you and we're there for you. My friends would agree with me, I know they will." she stated firmly. Then she thought that might not be true for Amara but she would deal with that if she had too. For she would just discuss the matter with the inner scouts.**

** "I feel a bit of uncertainty in your voice," Kakyuu noted**

** "Possibly from one of my scouts but I think I can get her to understand the situation if I have to. It's just that her and Seiya didn't hit it off to well when they met," Serena admitted.**

** "What did he do?" Kakyuu scowled**

** "Why do you think it was him and not her?" Serena smiled, hoping the smile would reappear on Kakyuu's face.**

** "I know Seiya," Kakyuu's smile came back.**

** "It was nothing," Serena laughed and waved her hand up and down. "Now we have to find you a place to stay that's large and somewhat out of the way. I think I need to talk to the others and come up with a plan."**

** "You can reach me at the Starlight's apartment for now." Kakyuu stood up, and Serena joined her.**

** Kakyuu had an after thought, "You know where that is?"**

** "Ami could find out," Serena nodded.**

** "Here," Kakyuu pulled a small business like card out of her sleeve.**

** "I probably won't have an answer until after school tomorrow," Serena admitted. "But if we come up with something sooner I'll let you know right away," She added with a chipper tone.**

** Serena hated the thoughts of her new found friend having to wait for anything, when she had been through so much already.**

** "Thank-you Serena." Kakyuu bowed her head, but only slightly, then vanished as quickly and quietly as she had arrived.**

** Serena jumped up and down with excitement as she pushed buttons on her communicator.**

** "What's wrong?" Different voices yelled out of her wrist band!!**

** "Get here as fast as you can," Serena replied and tried to sit on the couch, but she kept on bouncing up and down on the edge.**

** Within minutes her friends burst through the door in full Sailor glory, looking for the enemy they were going to battle.**

** Rei looked over at the couch and saw Serena not Sailor Moon, bouncing up and down glowing with excitement. The other girls quickly realized there was no danger.**

** "What is going on?" Rei screamed at Serena. "You have us running our asses off thinking you were in danger and we find you jumping for joy. And obviously in no need of our help." She continued to yell while the other girls changed back to themselves.**

** "I do need your help," Serena squeaked batting her baby blues at Rei.**

** "What's wrong?" Amara roared as the outer Scouts now burst into the house.**

** "Ooops!" Serena exclaimed, "I didn't mean to call you guys too. I just wanted to talk to them." She pointed at the inner Scouts.**

** "If it's important enough to use a communicator instead of a phone," Amara huffed, "Then I think we should be here." Her eyes were now glaring at Serena, the same way her mother looked when she did something wrong.**

** Serena looked down at her feet, everyone else's feet, a peek over at Michelle, anywhere but at Amara.**

** "It's fine." Michelle smiled. "At least you had an excuse to drive like a maniac." She gently patted Amara's arm.**

** "Next time, use a phone," Amara sternly told Serena. "The adrenaline rush felt good," She quietly admitted to Michelle and Trista as they walked out the door.**

** "It's nice to see her excited and smiling." Trista grinned. "Maybe now she can be a teenage girl."**

** "There are how many boys at her school?" Amara sighed.**

** "She's the same age I was when..." Michelle began, but Amara put her hand over her mouth.**

** "We have to hurry," Trista stated, "Hotaru's swimming class is almost over and she'll wonder where we are."**

** "Or why we're all there," Amara added**

** "We'll just have to go out for dinner," Michelle announced as they sped down the road.**

** "OK Serena." Lita spoke first.**

** "The Three Lights are back." Serena grinned from ear to ear.**

** "What?"**

** "Why?"**

** "Something Wrong?"**

** "Where is Kakyuu?"**

** They all bombarded her with questions, not giving her a chance to answer one.**

** "Serena," her mother called out as she walked in the wide open door.**

** "Oh hi girls," Ikuko smiled then looked into the room.**

** "Are you all staying for dinner?" Ikuko questioned as she strolled through the room towards the kitchen.**

** "We're all going to Rei's to study," Serena mentioned.**

** "We could eat first," Mina whispered.**

** "We don't have time," Serena returned the quiet tone.**

** A look of shock struck all the girls,**

** Serena too busy for food!!!**

** "Put the tea set away first," Ikuko yelled from the kitchen.**

** All the girls looked and noticed tea set for two and they all wondered who Serena was having tea with.**

** Mina grabbed the plate of cookies and tipped it's sweet contents into her pocket before Serena cleaned everything up.**

** "Spill," Lita demanded as they walked towards Rei's place.**

** They all kept quiet as Serena told them about Kakyuu's problem. She left out the tears that were shed and the secret told. They didn't need to know that right now. Besides, Kakyuu had said it was a secret.**

** "As soon as we get to Rei's, I'll jump on the computer and find something suitable," Ami announced and was already tapping buttons on her handheld computer.**

** "Where is Yaten?" Mina pouted**

** "She didn't say where any of them were. That's not what she needed to talk to me about," Serena sighed. She hadn't even thought to ask.**

** "I'll be talking to her again soon," Serena grinned. "I'll try and find out for you," she patted Mina on the head.**

** It would be nice to see Seiya, Serena closed her eyes and thought of him. But then she recalled the incident on the roof. This caused a sad picture, but it also made her feel warm and heart pulsed a little fast.**

** "Serena," Lita screamed.**

** It was too late, Serena tripped over the curb edge and found herself sprawling out in the freshly watered grass.**

** The girls had a good laugh before Rei offered her hand to help Serena up.**

** "She can save a universe, but not herself," Mina pointed out.**

** "Graceful as always," Lita added.**

** "I was deep in thought," Serena whined.**

** "Seiya," They all cooed.**

** Serena felt the blood rush to her face, and walked off ahead of them.**

** They talked over what Serena had told them as they finally reached the Temple.**

** Ami quickly ran inn to hop on Rei's computer.**

** Out of nowhere, Mina slapped herself in the head; "That's why you didn't want Amara there!"**

** "What?" the others looked at their ditsy blonde companion.**

** "When the other scouts showed up at Serena's house," she began to explain, "Serena wouldn't say what was up because she didn't want Amara to know Seiya was back."**

** "I think Serena was right to keep that info from the outers right now," Rei nodded. "I think Kakyuu needs to feel a little more comfortable before she has to put up with their badgering."**

** "I'll explain it to them when I have to," Serena sighed. "Maybe Kakyuu can find a new home before anyone else knows they're here."**

** "I'm sure they'll never know the Three Lights are back in town." Mina smirked and laughed sarcastically.**

** "I never thought of that," Serena lowered herself onto one of the many floor cushions.**

** "Can't you just explain to Kakyuu to keep then locked up until you talk to the others,' Rei suggested.**

** "I've got something," Ami sprung up from behind the computer screen.**

** Without another word, they all ran over and leaned over Ami's shoulder.**

** "Is price an issue?" Ami asked Serena.**

** "I doubt that's a problem to the Three Lights," Mina mentioned.**

** "They were suppose to be going home. I didn't know what they would have done with their stuff and money," Ami explained with a huff at Mina.**

** "They said they'd come and visit so I assume..." Rei began.**

** Ami didn't bother listening to them. She just brought up the information on an old estate that was for sale.**

** Not only did it have a large estate home, but several cottages on the ground.**

** "It use to be a luxury spa and resort for the rich and shameless," Lita read over Ami's shoulder.**

** "Tennis courts, private bungalows, private dock and beach..." Ami read on.**

** "Kakyuu will be amazed if I tell her we found something so quickly."**

** "we'll go with you," Mina offered with the biggest grin she could muster.**

** "Don't you think all of us trampling in there would be a bit overwhelming?" Ami questioned.**

** "Call her and ask her," Mina said, losing some of her grin, but not much.**

** "She's at the Three Lights apartment, maybe they kept their phone," Mina threw things out of her book bag.**

** "Tada," she waved a piece of paper up above her head.**

** "You kept their phone number?" Lita responded in surprise.**

** "They did say they'd come back to visit," Mina mentioned and handed Serena the phone and the piece of paper.**

** Serena was surprised when the ringing stopped and a voice of equal surprise said: "Hello."**

** Serena couldn't seem to utter a sound.**

** "Hello," the voice repeated.**

** "This is Serena," she finally responded.**

** "I'm looking for..."**

** "Seiya isn't here," was snapped from the other end, followed quickly with a click and a dial tone.**

** Serena pulled the phone away from her ear and looked into it as if she could see who had spoken to her.**

** The girls stood quietly, looking at her with question running through their eyes.**

** "I think that was Yaten," Serena quietly replied to their questioning eyes.**

** "What did he say?" Mina bounced with excitement.**

** "He said Seiya wasn't there and hung up," Serena stated.**

** "Call again," Rei ordered.**

** Serena re-dialed the numbers.**

** "I need to talk to..." Serena quickly spit out as soon as she heard the phone being answered.**

** "I don't know how you knew we were here," the voice growled this time "but stop calling."**

** Again Serena heard the dial tone replace the voice.**

** "Lets just go there,' Rei snapped.**

** "And kick that little twerp in the ass," Lita added.**

** "But," Serena tried to interject.**

** "We'll distract the Starlight's while you rush to Kakyuu," Lita gave the tactical order.**

** From the Temple to the Three Lights apartment, was only a ten minute walk, if you were a pissed off individual.**

** "Now what?" Serena questioned the other girls as they stood outside the apartment complex.**

** A well dressed man with a beautiful fair haired woman walked over to the security door.**

** They released their intertwined arms so the man could slid his key card into the slot on the door, then held the door open.**

** "Girls," the man called over and slightly tipped his head at the open door. "After you."**

** They sauntered in like they belonged and each thanked the gentle man as they passed him.**

** Lita tried to hold the elevator doors ajar while everyone stepped in. But the gentle man insisted Lita get in before him.**

** Once inside Lita looked at the buttons that indicated the desired floor and realized only one destination button was lit up.**

** "What floor?" she quietly whispered to Serena.**

** "I guess they want the same floor," she whispered back.**

** "Why are we whispering?" Mina now joined in.**

** "These people live here and might not want five strange girls wondering around their building," Lita answered with such a quiet voice, that Mina could barely hear her.**

** Lita was first to exit the elevator and turned right, as if she knew where they were going.**

** Lita looked at the first door she walked by, taking notice of it's large brass numbers. Then she repeated the process at the next door. She was quite pleased with herself for turning the right way.**

** Lita gave Serena one little look, Serena seemed to understand and took the lead.**

** She stopped in front of door number 2108.**

** "Can we help you?" The fair haired woman asked as she released the man's arm once again and walked to Serena.**

** "Do you know who lives here?" Serena questioned the woman.**

** "Yes," was all she said**

** "I need to speak with Kakyuu," Serena then said.**

** "May I ask your name?" the woman looked directly into Serena's eyes.**

** "I am Serena." She maintained eye contact.**

** "Please wait here," it sounded like more of an order the a request.**

** The gentle man stayed in the hallway with the girls while the woman entered the apartment.**

** The woman reappeared in the doorway, only moments after she closed the door.**

** "Forgive my abruptness," the woman requested and bowed so low she nearly folded in half.**

** "Princess Kakyuu will see you now," she added while still bent over.**

** "Please don't do that," Serena pleaded and tried to get the woman to straighten back up.**

** Serena quickly realized that this woman would remain bowed until they entered the apartment.**

** "Hi Kakyuu.' Serena smiled.**

** "You should have called," Kakyuu rose up to greet them. "I could have had tea waiting for you."**

** "I tried," Serena replied, "but..." she dragged out "...but, there was a problem getting through."**

** "Where is that little phone problem?" Lita sneered and mumbled.**

** "Excuse me," Kakyuu looked directly at Lita.**

** "Oh it's nothing," Serena giggled and tried to wave Lita's comment away.**

** As she did this, she noticed the bowing woman had exited the doorway and was closing the door as she left the apartment.**

** "I didn't mean for your company to leave," Serena apologized. "We should have waited till the phone was..."**

** "They will go to the coffee shop downstairs," Kakyuu explained before Serena had finished her sentence.**

** "We think we might have found the perfect place for you," Ami spouted. "I downloaded the information on my handheld," Ami held out the little computer for Kakyuu to take it.**

** "Sit, we'll have tea," Kakyuu smiled at the girls.**

** "We have a lot to do," Rei lied.**

** Like the other girls, she too didn't want to intrude on Kakyuu's time considering they came unannounced.**

** "Oh," Kakyuu gave a slight sigh.**

** "Maybe another day," Mina said with her bubbly happy voice.**

** Kakyuu took Ami's computer and sat herself back down, to scan the information.**

** "I will call this number," Kakyuu tapped at the computer screen, " and see if I can make an appointment."**

** She then looked at the girls and added: "If I make the appointment later in the day or for the weekend, would you mind coming with me?"**

** "Sure," they chirped at the same time.**

** "I can leave my computer with you for now," Ami offered.**

** "That won't be necessary," Kakyuu smiled. "I can remember every detail."**

** The girls all exchanged quick glances.**

** "Thank you," Ami said when Kakyuu gave her the computer back.**

** "Again I am in your debt," Kakyuu gave a little bow.**

** "You'll have to buy us coffee one day," Rei said with a big chuckle as they all turned to leave.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"I was so excited about the Three Lights being back I tossed and turned all night," Mina **

**announced when Serena joined all the girls the next morning for their walk to school.**

**"When do you think we'll get to see them?" Ami asked with her usual calm unexcitable voice.**

**"Maybe when they've had a chance to settle somewhere," Rei answered.**

**"Good!" Lita spouted, "I have a little neck to break after the trouble he caused yesterday."**

**"Now I have to make sure you don't strangle Yaten, on top of making sure Amara doesn't spaz at **

**the whole situation," Serena sighed.**

**"You know I'm far less dangerous then Amara," Lita laughed.**

**Just before they came to the corner where Rei would turn off for her school, Rei pleaded with **

**the girls to send a message to her if they heard anything about the Three Lights or if Kakyuu **

**made an appointment to see the estate.**

**Rei had been walking backwards ahead of the others while she had talked. She even took a **

**further few steps after the girls had stopped in their tracks and their mouths were agape, but **

**speechless.**

**Rei felt her back collide with a person, this person steadied her as if they knew she was going to collide with them.**

**"Rei," a male voice came from above her head. Telling her he was quite a bit taller than her. **

**"I didn't know you took walking lessons from Serena."**

**By the shocked look on her friends faces and the somewhat recognizable voice, it wasn't hard for Rei to reply: "Sorry Taiki," she smiled and turned her head into his chest.**

**Taiki placed a hand on each of her shoulders and took a step back to smile at her.**

**"Hey dumpling," Seiya smiled, but remained leaning his back on the corner building wall with **

**one leg bent back so that his foot was pressed against the brick structure.**

**"Seiya," Serena cooed, but was unsure weather to approach him. She opt to stay amid her friends and just smile with the brightness of a star.**

**As a swarm, the girls moved to Rei's side. Taiki stepped back to stand next to Seiya.**

**Once he was standing beside his brother he barked: "Yaten!"**

**At the sound of his name, Yaten dropped to his knees and crawled in his position to a mere foot or two from the girls. He looked up at them with eyes similar to a lost puppy begging for **

**forgiveness after chewing one's favorite shoes.**

**"I'm sorry for they was I treated you on the phone yesterday," Yaten pouted then bowed his **

**head.**

**"I can't strangle him now," Lita sighed.**

**"You look ridiculous," was all Mina could say, "Get up," she scowled**

**More than anything, Yaten wanted to get up, but he remained on his knees with his head lowered.**

**"It gave us a good reason to go over there," Mina snickered, "Even though we didn't get to see **

**ya," she reached down to pull him up.**

**Yaten struggled against her so that he could remain on the ground.**

**"Serena," Rei bellowed, "Tell him it's fine, so he'll get up, people are looking at us." Rei **

**had assumed that's what he was waiting for.**

**"What?" Serena questioned, she had been unaware at the going on's, lost in thought, staring in **

**Seiya's direction.**

**"Say no," Seiya told Serena at the same time she had questioned Rei.**

**Serena suddenly noticed Yaten on his knees in front of them, and Mina trying to get him to stand up.**

**"What are you doing?" Serena scowled down at Yaten.**

**Her words caused Seiya to laugh so hard he slid down the wall to sit on the sidewalk.**

**Even Taiki had to give a small enjoyable laugh.**

**"Just say okay to Yaten," Rei snapped at Serena.**

**"Okay Yaten," Serena repeated even though she didn't have a clue what was going on.**

**"Nope," Taiki stated and pushed Yaten back down. "She didn't hear what you said."**

**"Would you please get up and tell me what's going on," Serena demanded from Yaten.**

**Seiya began to laugh even harder now holding himself as if he would come apart at the seams.**

**Serena had to look over at Seiya, somehow she felt she was the butt of some joke that no one **

**wanted to explain to her.**

**Yaten put his hand out and turned Serena's head, so she was now looking right at him.**

**"I'm sorry for the way I talked to you on the phone yesterday," Yaten repeated without the **

**apologetic tone he had used the first time.**

**"It's fine," Serena laughed and walked over to Seiya.**

**Yaten stood there and turned his head to follow Serena's steps.**

**"Her mind is elsewhere," Lita told Yaten. "Forget about it or we'll all be late for school."**

**"What was the point of this little game anyway?" Mina questioned Yaten.**

**Taiki gently shook his head and snickered rather quietly as Ami joined him to walk ahead of the rest of the pack.**

**"It's nice to see you," Ami smiled at Taiki as they went. "Even if your new approach is **

**rather..." she trailed off "rather..." she repeated, but was unable to come up with a word to **

**describe the last few minutes.**

**Taiki smiled at her saying nothing.**

**"What was that all about?" Serena asked Seiya as they brought up the rear of the pack.**

**"I said bye Serena!" Rei's voice boomed.**

**"Oh yeah!" Serena turned her head. "See you after school."**

**"If you ever get there," Rei said as she ran off.**

**"Are you guys starting back at school today?" Ami asked Taiki.**

**"We could," he smiled.**

**"Really!" Mina shouted with delight.**

**"So how are you?" Serena asked, looking up at Seiya.**

**"Fine," he smiled and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.**

**"Can you get a hold of Amara?" He inquired quietly, so the others couldn't hear.**

**"Why?" Serena squeaked and stopped dead.**

**"Keep walking," Seiya urged.**

**Serena did as he asked.**

**"Why?" She asked in a calmer tone with a tilt of her head, so she could look up at his face.**

**"To the best of my knowledge, it's the only one of your Scouts I've ever had an issue with," he explained looking straight ahead instead of down at Serena.**

**"I will talk to Amara," Serena stated**

**"But..." Seiya began.**

**"Please let me try first," Serena cut in, as she dashed up the stairs in response to the class **

**bell ringing.**

**Serena gracefully slid into her desk seat before the teacher had time to notice she was a few **

**minutes late.**

**The teacher finished writing on the black board before he demanded silence, stating the days **

**class had begun.**

**Serena and the other girls grew depressed as the day dragged on and the Starlight's had not **

**come to any classes.**

**The girls didn't even have much to say to each other when they walked to the Crown for after **

**school milkshakes.**

**"Have a fun day?" Rei smiled when the girls slid into their favorite booth to join her.**

**"They didn't come to classes today," Mina pouted.**

**"The usual?" Lizzy asked.**

**"Sure," they all sighed.**

**"Bad day?" Lizzy queered.**

**"Just disappointing," Mina sighed even harder.**

**"That sounds like a typical school day," Lizzy quipped and strolled away.**

**"That's true," Serena had to admit.**

**Not long after their shakes arrived, they heard oohs, ahs and giggles from all over the Crown, **

**this caused them to look around.**

**Yaten was heading straight for them, ignoring all the commotion his presence was causing.**

**He stood at the edge of their table and in a monotone voice said: "Princess Kakyuu has made an **

**appointment to view the estate you had told her about for three-thirty tomorrow, she will send a car to pick you up at the front of the school at day end tomorrow. Is this exceptable?"**

**"Sure," they agreed.**

**Yaten turned and began to walk back the way he came.**

**"Yaten," Serena called out. "You want to join us for a shake?"**

**"I have to give the princess the your answer," he told them without turning to look at **

**them.**

**"Please," Serena pleaded sensing something weird was going on.**

**"If you insist," a big grin grew on his face as he scurried over and sat beside Mina.**

**Mina was tickled pink and left little room for him, making sure he had to sit very close to **

**her or fall off.**

**"You have been acting weird every time we've seen you today," Lita noted.**

**"Yeah, what's up?" Rei asked.**

**"Some strange game or something?" Serena scowled. "Or am I the butt of some joke again?"**

**"No, but I might be," he admitted.**

**"Here," Lita pushed her untouched milk shake toward him: "I don't want one but Lizzy brought it anyway."**

**"Now, tell us why you personally came to give us a message that Kakyuu could have called us **

**about," Rei cradled her head in her hand with her elbows on the table and looked Yaten right in **

**the eyes.**

**"Seiya said I had to deliver the message personally," he answered and sucked down almost half **

**the shake at once. "I'm temporarily band from going near the phone," he sighed**

**"One of you referred to me as a little phone problem," Yaten gave a snicker.**

**"She heard that," Lita was shocked.**

**"You have all been so gracious and helpful regardless of any inconvenience we might be causing **

**you," Yaten sounded like he was reciting a script.**

**"That explains the meeting this morning," Mina burst into uncontrollable laughter.**

**Yaten didn't look the slightest bit amused.**

**"I'm really sorry," Lita stated sincerely. "Want another milk shake?" Lita offered, trying to **

**make amends in some way.**

**"There is a ninety-nine percent chance that Seiya was sending you on a fools errand," Ami **

**mentioned.**

**"I couldn't really take that chance," Yaten sighed once again. "I'm not in anyone's good book **

**right now."**

**"But your message is in my e-mail from Kakyuu herself," Ami turned her hand held computer **

**around so Yaten could see it.**

**"I'll take that other milk shake now," he huffed. "I think I'll tell Seiya and Taiki that I got side tracked and forgot what I was suppose to talk to you about."**

**"I know how you can get even with Seiya, but not Taiki," Serena grinned mischievously.**

**"I'm listening," Yaten grinned and held up the empty shake glass so Lizzy could see he wanted **

**more.**

**"You wouldn't send Amara after him would you?" Rei spouted wide eyed.**

**"He is supposed to work things out with her and clear up whatever it was that caused the unrest between them," Yaten again had a script reading tone.**

**"Next time I have tea with Kakyuu I won't talk, I'll stuff my mouth with cookies or something," **

**Serena huffed and dropped her head on the table.**

**"Like that will happen," the whole table commented.**

**Lizzy didn't just make a new shake for Yaten, she brought new ones for everyone, plus one for **

**Yaten.**

**Serena and Yaten were the only ones that didn't look turned off by another round of shakes.**

**They all sat there for a couple of hours talking about the estate they had told Kakyuu about, **

**anything that was news worthy from school and anything else Yaten asked about, including Darien **

**going to the United States.**

**It was Serena's growling tummy that made them realize that they had been talking for hours.**

**"The dinner bell is growling," Rei giggled at Serena.**

**Ami opened her computer: "It's after seven already."**

**"I hope my mom saved me some dinner," Serena jumped out of her seat. "Later," she grabbed her **

**book bag and flew out the door.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Girls," was the greeting Serena and her company got the nest morning when they reached the corner where Rei would turn off to her school.**

**They looked over in the direction of the voices.**

**Leaning against the wall, just like the day before, was the Three Lights.**

**"Are you going to school today?" Rei asked before breaking away from the others.**

**"Will have something to talk about tonight," Rei sprinted off.**

**"Be here at three," Lita yelled after Rei.**

**"You must have had lots to talk about yesterday," Seiya commented as he joined up with the girls.**

**"A few things," Lita said with a nod before her and Mina each took one of Yaten's arms and strolled ahead at a quickened pace.**

**Ami and Taiki shook their heads, looked at each other and began discussing something about physics.**

**Serena now found herself, some what along with Seiya. She suddenly felt a little uncomfortable and speechless.**

**Every time she snuck a peek at him she heard his voice echo through her head: "Am I not good enough."**

**"You okay?" Seiya asked Serena after several minutes of quiet walking.**

**"Sorry," Serena smiled.**

**"What's wrong?" He questioned.**

**"You were really mean to Yaten yesterday," she replied, trying to sound annoyed. That was a little hard to do, considering she did find it rather amusing.**

**"When an opportunity, such as the phone incident, presents itself," he began. Then with his hand over his heart he continued; "I must take full advantage in anyway I can. I have to show him he isn't always right. Its not like I would ever get him in any real trouble or harm." He finished with a big smile.**

**"What about him crawling on his knees?" Serena scoffed.**

**"I had no part in that," Seiya assured her. "He was merely told to apologize and make it sincere."**

**"I guess he thought you couldn't refuse him if he approached you in that manner," Seiya laughed hard: "But you didn't even notice him."**

**"I was ah...ah... thinking," she finally spit out.**

**"About me," Seiya cooed and leaned his head on top of Serena's.**

**"Maybe," she giggled and ran off to school.**

**Every time Serena looked at a clock she would sigh.**

**"Will this day ever end," she huffed to herself the next time she checked the clock.**

**Lunch time finally rolled around, but talking to Seiya was impossible. At least half the girl population was surrounding him, the other half had Yaten. Taiki didn't seem to be anywhere. Since Ami was also missing, Serena assumed Ami and Taiki were doing some extra school work.**

**Lita as usual had enough lunch for two or three and Serena was more than willing to help her eat it.**

**"I think I'll spend lunch in a different galaxy where I can find some peace," Seiya mumbled behind Serena, when afternoon classes resumed. "Want to join me?" he whispered in Serena's neck.**

**Her neck felt every word he breathed causing a strange warmth to wave over her body.**

**She felt her body lean back, wanting to hear or better yet, feel more of his breath in her neck.**

**Serena closed her eyes and could feel that comforting feeling she had felt the day Seiya held her close to his chest at the dance club. She remembered his desire to protect her and the security she felt pressed against his chest. Then his scent drifted through her thought, she smiled to herself. That rush of warmth dashed away quickly when she was suddenly struck with the image of him kneeling down in front of her, the cold rain fell, his voice cracked:"Am I not good enough?".**

**"Seiya!" She screamed out.**

**Her eyes burst open and the whole class was staring at her.**

**"Ooops," she mumbled and dropped her head down on her desk, wishing she was in a different galaxy.**

**"I am accustom to you dozing off in my class, Serena," the teacher admitted. "But yelling in your sleep will have to stop."**

**The class enjoyed a very good laugh at her expense.**

**Seiya was beaming, proud as a peacock.**

**Now Serena really wanted the day to end quickly.**

**The rest of the afternoon was a waste, Serena was afraid to doze off again and couldn't do much work with Seiya constantly whispering: "Dumpling," behind her, followed by a quiet snicker.**

**Every once in awhile he would snicker a little too loud and someone would look over at them.**

**The second the days end bell rang Serena bolted from the room.**

**She scampered down the stairs, two sometimes three at a time, she burst threw the doors.**

**"Serena," an older man's voice called out to her.**

**She looked up to see who was casting a shadow over her and speaking her name, as she was trying to catch her breath.**

**It was the gentleman from the Starlight's apartment building.**

**"I'm Serena," she exhaled.**

**"Princess Kakyuu is in the car," he told her, "This way please."**

**"Where are your companions?" he asked as he escorted her.**

**"They shouldn't be too far behind me," Serena assured him.**

**He opened the door to the back seat of the extremely large limo and gestured her in.**

**"Kakyuu," Serena smiled.**

**"Do you always flee the school like that?" Kakyuu giggled, having seen Serena's burst of freedom.**

**This was the last person, except maybe Amara, that Serena wanted to explain the afternoon to.**

**"If I've been waiting to do something really special after school," Serena giggled.**

**"I would like you to meet my closest and dearest friend, Sikora," Kakyuu held her hand out, palm up and pointed in the direction of the woman that sat to her right.**

**"You're the woman we rode the elevator with," Serena smiled. "Please don't bow to me," she quickly spouted.**

**Kakyuu and Sikora laughed gently.**

**"Sikora is the teacher of all my best fighters," Kakyuu remarked proudly."Just as her mother trained the best of my mothers warriors."**

**"Dumpling," Seiya beamed at Serena as he climbed in beside her.**

**Serena was so thankful when she heard Mina's bubbly voice telling Seiya to move his ass.**

**"I'm so sorry," Mina clasped her hand over her mouth when she realized Kakyuu was in the car. "That wasn't very lady like was it?"**

**"Moving my ass," Seiya snickered and slid a bit. "Moving my ass," he repeated and slid a little more.**

**Sikora kicked at Seiya's shin, not to hard, but it did shut him up and move him right up against Serena.**

**The door remained open while Mina, Lita and Rei climbed onto Serena's side of the car, Yaten, Ami and Taiki sat on the opposite side.**

**Taiki and Ami went threw the motions of taking their seat and continued to discuss even argue about whatever Ami had on her little hand held computer.**

**They seemed to be oblivious to Kakyuu and Sikora's presence.**

**"They do this all the time," Mina told Kakyuu, shaking her head at the two debaters.**

**"At least someone's concerned with school work," Sikora said plainly.**

**"Concerned, yes," Rei replied. "But those two are obsessive."**

**"I remember you," Mina grinned.**

**"You do?" Seiya appeared dumb struck.**

**"I'm sorry," Ami gave a small bow of her head. "I didn't realize..."**

**She was abruptly cut off by Seiya: "You're oblivious to everything if that computer is on."**

**Again, this Sikora woman kicked Seiya's shin, with a little more force this time and continued to tap her foot against him.**

**Ami had closed her computer and sat back quietly.**

**"Ignore him," Taiki smiled warmly at Ami. "Bring that physics question back up, I might have an idea how to solve it."**

**Amy and Taiki resumed their debate and Mina babbled about a lot of things with Rei and Lita.**

**Serena was just happy that her snooze episode was not one of the conversations topics. Serena soon joined in the babble session. Making sure that nothing negative was said about the Three Lights.**

**Through out the ride Serena would occasionally glance down at Sikora's foot that remained against Seiya's leg.**

**Serena had never spent that much time with Seiya not uttering a sound. She decided to learn exactly which nerve she needed to tap on his leg to keep him still and best of all quiet.**

**Serena looked over at Sikora and smiled, she hoped this teacher of Kakyuu's fighters could teach her a few new tricks.**

**They stopped briefly at the estate gates.**

**The squeaking of the gates opening was a cue for the girls to shut up and gawk out the windows.**

**"This place is so big, you can't see where the fence goes," Mina mentioned while leaning over Rei and Lita.**

**"Lots and lots of space," Rei informed Kakyuu.**

**"I wouldn't want to shovel snow off this driveway," Mina gently shook her head from side to side as they continued to drive towards the massive main house.**

**All the gardens were pristine and very well cared for and Serena could smell their fragrant aroma drift into the car.**

**The car came to a stop in front of a woman smartly dresses in a grey suit.**

**The driver came and opened the door closest to Kakyuu, Sikora followed Kakyuu out while everyone else remained.**

**Kakyuu introduced herself with a very slight bow of her head. The business woman returned the bow, but lower then Kakyuu's.**

**"I am Juno," the smartly dressed woman said.**

**"This is my assistant Sikora," Kakyuu introduced her fighters teacher.**

**After they exchange pleasantries, Sikora asked if her students could explore the surrounding grounds.**

**"That will be fine," Juno agreed.**

**Sikora came back over to the limo door: "You can look around the grounds, in a respectable manor and don't touch anything," She emphasized the word don't.**

**Taiki opened the door on his side of the limo, the contents of the car slowly made their way out.**

**The driver walked a step or two behind Kakyuu, Sikora remained at Kakyuu's side and Juno was slightly in front, painting and explaining various features of the estate.**

**Ami and Taiki were the first two, to wander away from the car, their attention was drawn to a garden of beautifully sculpted Bonsai trees.**

**Mina wanted to drag Yaten off in any direction.**

**Serena stuck close to Rei and Lita, she assumed if she was left alone with Seiya, he might ask her why she screamed his name in her dream.**

**Serena wrapped her left arm around Rei's and her right to Lita's.**

**"Let's look around the back," Serena suggested and pulled her friends along.**

**"Coming?" Lita looked over her shoulder at Seiya.**

**He ran up and took one of Serena's ponytails in each hand.**

**"Don't leave me here alone," he whimpered in a childish voice and gave a gentle tug on her hair.**

**"Hey!" Serena squeaked and turned her head quickly causing Seiya to accidently pull to hard on one of her ponytails.**

**"Sorry," Seiya let go and pouted at Serena.**

**"Come on," Lita said to Seiya and took his arm.**

**Lita and Seiya ran off arm in arm, Serena and Rei chased after them.**

**They had expected to find a large pool, but not a hot tub that looked big enough for twenty people. The pool house had massage beds and a heated sand pit to sooth yourself in.**

**Next they headed over to one of the half a dozen or so private cabins.**

**Each cabin was somewhat secluded, nestled among the trees. The four of them went into one of the cabins to have a look.**

**"A nice little place for a quiet candle lit dinner, with a small fire glowing in the fireplace," Seiya commented.**

**Lita opened the sliding doors just off the sitting area: "Wow! Look at that bed," she exclaimed. "It's big enough for a slumber party and even has enough pillows for a good fight."**

**"If princess gets the place, you guys can come have all the slumber parties you want," Seiya replied with a mischievous grin.**

**Rei elbowed him in the stomach and quipped: " Not with you wolves running around here."**

**Lita allowed herself to fall backwards on the bed, she reached her hand back grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rei. It wasn't long before it was the three girls against Seiya.**

**There screaming and giggles soon attracted the attention of Ami and Taiki, they had come to admire the back gardens.**

**"What the hell!" Taiki bellowed from the bedroom doorway.**

**The pillow fighters all stopped. The bedcovers and pillow shams were strung about the room, and everyone's hair was in disarray.**

**Taiki was greeted with four pairs of eyes trying to look innocent of any wrong doings.**

**Ami began to pick up some of the pillow covers, Lita pushed Seiya off the bed at the same time as Rei pushed Serena off.**

**Rei and Lita each took a side and began to straighten up the bed covers.**

**Serena and Seiya helped Ami put the pillow shams back on. Taiki stood in the doorway like an watchman.**

**Once everything was back in it's place, Taiki pointed a finger at the cabin door.**

**Lita hooked arms with Serena and the two of them skipped off ahead of the pack, giggling as they went.**

**The limo driver was standing at one of the many French doors that opened onto the back terrace, and waved Serena and Lita over.**

**The girls brought their giggly childish antics to an end and came over to him.**

**"Princess Kakyuu would like everyone to join her inside for tea," he told the girls.**

**They straighten up their hair and outfits before entering the house.**

**Yaten and Mina were already seated at the massive dining table.**

**The table and chairs were carved mahogany and sat at least fifty people.**

**Lita and Serena slowly walked to the far end of the table where the others were already seated. They both admired some of the unique carved panel that adorned the walls.**

**"A room fit for a princess,"Serena smiled at Kakyuu as she sat down.**

**The four younger ones sat quietly while the older women spoke to each other.**

**The limo driver took the seat next to Sikora, while the rest of the group followed and chose someplace to sit.**

**Juno got up and poured tea for everyone and offered biscuits. All the girls acted prime and proper, even Serena graciously took only one little cookie. the room itself seemed to demand lady like mannerism, which they were all capable of if needed. Mina was sitting straight and quiet.**

**the conversation was limited to house and Kakyuu wanted to hear everyone's opinion.**

**By teas end Kakyuu was signing paperwork after the limo driver read each piece and handed it to her.**

**Serena looked at Rei when she saw this happening.**

**"I think driving is his side job," Rei Whispered discreetly into Serena's ear.**

**"Oh," Serena sighed, feeling rather stupid for not thinking of that.**

**The minute the papers were signed and the adults finished shaking hands and bowing with Juno, Kakyuu looked down the table: "Check out our new home," she smiled at the younger ones.**

**All of them calmly rose and each gave a polite bow to those at the top of the table. Once they were on the other side of the two story dining hall doors, they bolted off in various directions like school was over. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**When the girls came out of school the next afternoon, they noticed Kakyuu's limo driver holding the car door open as Rei climbed in.**

**"Ladies," he bowed at Serena, Lita, Mina and Ami, still holding the door open.**

**"Is something wrong?" Ami questioned as they neared the car.**

**"I owe you a coffee," Kakyuu stated from inside the car, peeking out at the girls.**

**"I wasn't serious," Lita squeaked, feeling guilty for making Kakyuu think that she was really indebt to them.**

**"I know," Kakyuu laughed gently. "I think I will be rather busy for awhile and wanted a good giggle and gab session."**

**"We could set aside a specific day for that," Serena offered, "That way you will have something to look forward to when you get bummed out." Serena smiled and sat next to her new friend.**

**"I would like that," Kakyuu admitted.**

**"Where is the best place to go for this gab stuff you have with tea?" Sikora asked.**

**The girls all broke into laughter, even Kakyuu.**

**"Gab is a form of communication that friends do together," Kakyuu explained, still giggling.**

**"Rei's,!" The girls said in agreement.**

**"It's donut day," Serena spouted.**

**"Where would that be?" The driver asked through the divider window, as he slowly pulled away from the curb.**

**"I'll show you," Rei volunteered and climbed through the little window and sat up front.**

**"Watch out for Grandpa when you get there," Lita warned Kakyuu and Sikora. "He likes to flirt with pretty women.**

**"He's completely harmless," Mina laughed.**

**"He does not mind such a large intrusion?" Sikora questioned.**

**"He loves playing host," Lita assured them.**

**"In their certain topics one should or should not gab about?" Sikora inquired.**

**"We talk about boys," Mina grinned.**

**"We talk about anything we want," Lita told her. "You know."**

**"Boys," Mina mentioned again.**

**"Mina discusses boys, we talk about school, who's dating who," Serena responded. "The latest movie, how bad I am doing in school," she snickered.**

**"There is a math test tomorrow, so during our gab fest, we'll be helping Serena study," Ami stated.**

**"That's not fair," Serena whined.**

**"And we'll pick on Serena every time she whines or gives the wrong answer," Lita chuckled.**

**"She's actually funny sometimes when she gets frustrated," Mina threw in.**

**"You talk about her like she isn't here," Kakyuu scowled, then smiled at Serena.**

**"She has allot of faults," Rei commented from the front seat.**

**"Do not!," Serena defended herself.**

**"Do!," Rei started.**

**"Do not!," Serena yelled again.**

**"Do!," Rei giggled**

**"Do not, do not, do not!," Serena started getting frustrated.**

**"Do, do , do, do!," Rei laughed harder.**

**"Oh, please," Ami protested.**

**"Do not!," Serena turned and stuck her tongue out at Rei.**

**Lita pulled the glass divider shut. Rei tried to reopen it, but Lita could easily out power Rei's attempts.**

**"This is a normal part of tea and gab sessions," Ami sighed.**

**"Why do you spend time with each other, if you are going to argue and become frustrated?," Sikora asked inquisitively.**

**"It's their way of showing affection for each other," Mina explained.**

**The car stopped, Serena opened one door and Mina the other.**

**"Come on," Serena chirped and ran up the steps.**

**"Grandpa, I need some sweets," Serena bellowed as she ran.**

**"She'll tell him we need extra cups," Ami said to no one in particular.**

**"Not if Grandpa already has donuts out for us," Rei quipped.**

**"I'll take of it,"Mina volunteered and bounced off up the stairs.**

**"What's he going to do?" Lita whispered and twitched her head slightly in the direction of the driver.**

**"This gab session is strictly for girls?" He inquired.**

**Lita giggled with embarrassment, she hadn't meant for him to hear her,"Umm...Well...Ahh!" She stammered.**

**"To tell you the truth Sir," Ami politely interjected, "We've never had a guy at our gab sessions."**

**"My name is Maliki," he smiled at Ami. "I have a few things to tend to. Or I could..."**

**"No," Sikora scowled.**

**"Does that mean you'll be discussing me?," A bright eyed grin formed on his face.**

**"Maybe," Sikora had a teasing tone and a very big grin.**

**"Maybe I'll sneak in," Maliki winked at Rei.**

**"They might not know your female form, but we do," Kakyuu smirked.**

**"I'll leave you ladies to enjoy yourselves," Maliki gave a little pout.**

**Sikora went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call your cell when we're ready to go."**

**"More pretty young ladies," Grandpa beamed.**

**"They're here to join our study group, Grandpa," Rei told him.**

**"Chad is brewing some extra tea, I'll see if its ready," Grandpa puttered off, but kept looking back over his shoulder and smiling at the girls.**

**Everyone chose a place to sit around Rei's tea table. Before Rei had a chance to sit down, Grandpa appeared in the doorway with a tea tray.**

**"Thank-you,"Rei said and took the tray.**

**"Bye Grandpa," the girls said and gave a little wave.**

**Using her feet, Rei slid the doors closed.**

**"You remember your math book and notes, didn't you Serena?" Ami asked as Rei served the tea.**

**"Yeah," Serena sighed. "I need donuts and tea first."**

**"We wouldn't think of trying to get you to study on an empty stomach," Lita sarcastically remarked.**

**"Muu..baler...D..Gooby..Battermay" Serena mumbled with her mouthful.**

**"What?" Rei stared at her wide-eyed.**

**"New Sailor V movie on Saturday," Ami replied.**

**"How did you come up with that?" Rei questioned Ami.**

**"Serena's been talking to us with food in her mouth for years," Ami giggled.**

**"Help me study!" Serena screamed and in a flash pulled her math book out of her bag.**

**"Since when do you want to study so eagerly?" Rei scowled at Serena.**

**"If I don't pass I'll be grounded, and won't be able to see the movie," Serena whined and pouted at her friends.**

**"It's just a review on this chapter," Lita flipped the pages in Serena's textbook to the appropriate section.**

**"But we haven't finished this," Serena remarked. "There's still this stuff," She pointed at the last four pages.**

**"We've been working on that for the past two days, Mr. Hayashi said that whatever wasn't complete today would be homework. You have to hand it in tomorrow," Lita explained to Serena.**

**"That's what you get for dozing off and goofing around with..." Lita started to lecture but Serena cut her off.**

**"You fed me all that lunch and I fell asleep," Serena whined.**

**"We know what or I mean who you were dreaming about too," Mina laughed.**

**Sikora leaned a little closer to Serena and glanced at the math problems.**

**"I can show you and easy equation to figure this out," Sikora offered raking a piece of paper and Serena's pencil.**

**Sikora showed Serena step by step instruction, then repeated the steps.**

**"Now you try," Sikora told Serena.**

**Serena did one, then another.**

**"I think I got it," Serena howled and let herself fall backwards.**

**"Donut time," Mina said and stuffed a donut in Serena's mouth.**

**"I'll get some more tea while you work on a few of them," Rei told Serena.**

**"I'll give you a hand," Lita stood up with Rei. "Serena's going to need another plate of donuts."**

**Ami started talking with Kakyuu. Mina took some paper, a pencil and a math book from her bag.**

**"I'll start at the last page," she said to Serena, "and you start at the front."**

**"How is Serena going to learn if you are doing her work?" Sikora asked Mina.**

**"She knows hot to do it now and I want practice," Mina smiled.**

**"We can get it done sooner," Serena grinned.**

**"If you didn't dream, scream and argue with Seiya..."Mina smiled.**

**"I can't control my dreams," Serena whined.**

**"You didn't get your work done because of Seiya?" Sikora scowled.**

**"I fell asleep in class and I had a dream about Seiya, then screamed his name in my dream and... Out loud I guess," Serena sighed. "And now he wants me to tell him what I was dreaming about, I don't want to tell him," a sad pout formed on Serena's face, then she looked away from Sikora and went back to her math.**

**"Did you know Molly is taking Melvin to Austria when her and her mom go next month?" Rei mentioned as she refilled everyone's tea.**

**"They don't seem to go anywhere without the other," Mina snickered.**

**"Like you and Yaten," Lita quipped to Mina.**

**"When we're together other girls don't bother him," Mina responded, "We're not going out or anything.. We're just friends."**

**"Sure," Lita nodded and winked at Mina.**

**"You follow him around and flirt like Seiya does to Serena," Rei snickered.**

**"Seiya doesn't do that," Serena defended.**

**"Serena, you're so naive," Rei huffed.**

**"Am, not!" Serena yelled.**

**"Are!" Rei scowled.**

**"Not!" Serena screamed.**

**"Are, are, are!" Rei laughed loudly.**

**Serena gave up with a huff and did another math question.**

**"Have you found many of your people yet?" Ami asked Kakyuu, ignoring the Serena-Rei squabble.**

**"Maliki has been in contact with a few. They will soon travel to different galaxies and explain our situation to others," Kakyuu explained.**

**"Will you be leaving?" Lita asked Sikora.**

**"No, my place is with Kakyuu," Sikora informed Lita.**

**"That's good," Ami smiled. "Taiki and I have been working on a computer generated force field for your sparring ring, we need it to confine our powers plus yours," She told Sikora. "It's probably going to be another week or more before we can actually test it out."**

**"A sparring ring?" Rei quarried.**

**"I'm having one built on the estate," Sikora informed them, "we'll be going to a different world, with unknown neighbors. We have to keep our fighting skills up, plus there is always new ones to train, Ami thought it would be goof for you girls to practice in too. You may not have a new enemy right now, but one may come some day."**

**"It can be used for regular hand to hand training," Ami added, "or Sailor power training, we have to make sure that when Sailor powers are used they stay in a confined are. We can't have Mars using Sniper arrow and it taking off to who knows where."**

**"Are you saying my aim is bad?" Rei sneered at Ami. **

**"If you shoot your arrow and Sikora moves where does that charged energy go?" Kakyuu grinned at Rei.**

**"Why would she shoot at Sikora?" Serena screeched.**

**"It's just to practice, dummy," Rei scowled and shook her head at Serena.**

**"I find hand to hand good for working out frustrations," Sikora said, looking directly at Rei.**

**"Rei will be there everyday," Mina laughed.**

**"I think its a great idea," Lita beamed, "when will it be ready?"**

**"the ring itself should be ready early next week," Sikora replied. "But to use Sailor powers, will take a little longer," she looked over at Ami.**

**"We are moving to the estate on the weekend," Kakyuu told the girls, "maybe you can all come and stay one weekend."**

**"That sounds great," they all chimed.**

**"Finish your homework," Rei ordered Serena, "or you won't be going anywhere for weeks."**

**"Yeah," Mina scowled at Serena, "I've already done a whole page."**

**"Two more questions and I'll be done this page," Serena responded and pointed at her book.**

**"Here, let me help you," Lita volunteered and grabbed some paper.**

**"You really do stick together and help each other out," Kakyuu giggled with delight.**

**"That's what friends do," Lita smiled back at her.**

**Serena woke early the nest morning.**

**"Is something wrong?" Luna asked when Serena disturbed her, by getting up before the alarm clock even went off.**

**"No, I have a big math test today and I want to get to school early and study," Serena replied while getting dressed.**

**"What!" Luna squawked and popped her eyes wide open.**

**"I want to go see the new Sailor V movie tomorrow, so I have to pass the test," Serena explained.**

**"Someone should tell your teacher to always schedule test before a new movie you want to see comes out," Luna quipped, "let's have a look at the work while we eat breakfast."**

**Serena finished dressing, then went over to her desk. No book bag. She scanned the room, then flung open her door and dashed down the stairs.**

**"I know I had my book bag when we left Rei's," Serena whined.**

**"Did you leave it in Kakyuu's car?" Luna asked.**

**Serena ran over to the phone.**

**"Hello," a female voice came on the line.**

**"This is Serena, I think I might have left my book bag in the car yesterday and I have to hand in my work first thing," Serena replied with urgency.**

**"Give me your number and I'll go have a look, then call you back," the voice relayed.**

**Serena gave her number, hung up and grabbed her shoes.**

**"If you pass, I'll pay for your movie and you can keep your allowance for something else," Serena's father smiled at her as he pulled on his coat.**

**"We'll have our test papers back at the end of the day," Serena told him, "and I'm going to pass," she said confidently. **

**"That will be a nice change," he teased and picked up his briefcase, "Good luck."**

**Serena closed the door behind her father and raced over to the ringing phone.**

**"Hello," she answered.**

**"Hi Serena, its Sikora. I found your book bag, did you want me to bring it to you?"**

**"I'll meet you in front of the school," Serena replied and hung up the phone, without even saying good-bye. She dashed into the kitchen, grabbed some toast off a plate and flew out the door.**

**Serena wolfed down her toast as she briskly walked down the road.**

**"Serena," Luna called for the second time.**

**"Sorry, Luna," Serena apologized, "I was trying to remember all that math stuff."**

**"We left without waiting for the girls," Luna mentioned.**

**"Tell them I had to meet Sikora to get my books," she told Luna, "I'll see them in class."**

**Luna sprinted off the way they came, while Serena hurried her pace to school.**

**Serena began to pace up and down in front of the school, waiting for Sikora. After ten minutes of pacing, a sleek black sedan pulled up to the curb. **

**"Dumpling," Seiya smiled as he exited the car, "you waiting for me?" He teased.**

**"Morning Serena," Taiki nodded, getting out of the front passenger seat, while Yaten pushed Seiya, so he could get out of the back.**

**Sikora was standing near the driver's door, holding Serena's book bag.**

**"Thank-you, thank-you," Serena smiled excitedly, bowing with every thank-you.**

**"Good luck on your test," Sikora returned the smile and climbed back into the car.**

**"What test?" Seiya questioned Serena when she joined him on the sidewalk.**

**"The one for the end of the math chapter," Serena explained, "Whatever you didn't finish yesterday was for homework last night, you have to have it done or you can't write the test today."**

**"Sikora asked me if I finished my homework last night, I told her I didn't have any," Seiya moaned.**

**"Go copy mine," Serena told him and handed her math book to him.**

**Seiya grabbed the book and ran off into the school.**

**Serena sauntered into the classroom, to find all her classmates in their desks, flipping threw books. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Serena.**

**"I have to pass so I can go see the new Sailor v movie," Serena announced to the shocked expressions on everybody's face.**

**Serena took her seat and giggled quietly to herself as she listened to Seiya mumble profanities, while his pencil scribbled frantically.**

**Mr.Hayashi came in carrying a stack of papers, he placed them on his desk and then partially sat on the front edge of his desk, waiting for the bell to sound.**

**"Put your homework on your desks and all other books away," Mr.Hayashi ordered as the bell rang.**

**"I need my homework," Serena whispered while leaning as far back in her seat as possible.**

**"Damn it," Seiya huffed and handed Serena her book.**

**Mr.Hayashi made his way down the first row collecting workbooks and leaving a pack of stapled paper, facedown on each desk. Then he went back to his desk, dropped off a handful of workbooks and took another stack of test papers and made his way down Serena's row.**

**Serena had a huge grin on her face as she held out her workbook for him to take.**

**"You finished your homework?" Mr.Hayashi asked Serena as he took her book.**

**"I finished it yesterday," she said proudly, as he placed her test papers face down on her desk.**

**"I didn't get mine finished," Seiya sighed when Mr.Hayashi stopped at his desk.**

**"Take your books down to the office and finish," Mr.Hayashi stated, "The make up test is on Wednesday."**

**Mr.Hayashi moved to the next desk, while Seiya picked up his books and glared at Yaten, who was snickering.**

**Mr.Hayashi placed the last test paper down and said: "Turn your papers over, you have until class end to finish," he explained as he made his way back to his desk. "You may leave quietly when you are done."**

**Several of the questions caused Serena to chew her pencil as she racked herbrain. She soon decided to answer the ones she found easy, then go back to the hard ones she found easy, then go back to the harder ones. She was having difficulties concentrating with all the noise of pencils scribbling, erasers moaning from the pressure they were under and the smart kids taking their papers up when she was barley halfway through.**

**Serena proudly walked her papers up to the front, moments before the bell sounds and some people were still writing.**

**The rest of the day dragged on, Serena didn't like Fridays much because most of her friends had different afternoon classes then her. But she did love the sound of the last bell of the day, except today. She hadn't really done any work in any of her classes because she kept having math questions pop into her head and then wondered if she answered it right. Now was the moment of truth, she took a deep breath and walked up to Mr.Hayashi's desk.**

**Mr.Hayashi as smiling at Serena and holding out her test papers, " this is a test you have to show your mom," he kept smiling.**

**Serena reached out for the papers, then pulled her hand back. Then she tried again, this time she took control of her fear and actually retrieved the papers.**

**"87 percent" Mr.Hayashi told her before she looked at the score.**

**Serena beamed as she saw a beautiful 87 drawn on the top corner of her test. She held it close to her chest, like a prized possession and began to bounce around.**

**"Enjoy your weekend Serena," Mr.Hayashi chuckled at her as she darted out of the room.**

**She was disappointed that none of her friends were out front when she burst threw the school doors.**

**Serena noticed a black sedan pulling up to the curb. She was hoping it was Sikora's car.**

**Sikora stepped out and Serena bounced over, waving her paper and screaming: "I did it, I did it."**

**Just the sight of Serena's excitement brought a big smile to Sikora's face. Sikora took the waving piece of paper from Serena, looked at the score: "87 percent," Sikora said cheerfully. "I guess you're going to your movie tomorrow."**

**"Yes,yes,yes," Serena chirped. "I thank you, I thank you," Serena bowed and bounced in front of Sikora.**

**Sikora found herself laughing with a joy she hadn't felt in a very long time.**

**"Your test score that funny?" Yaten questioned sarcastically when the three boys approached.**

**Seiya said nothing, he just climbed into the back of the car.**

**"She got an 87," Sikora proudly announced to Yaten.**

**"You really need to study more Yaten," Taiki commented. "Serena got a better mark then you," he snickered and opened the passenger door.**

**"At least I passed," Yaten grinned.**

**"You failed?" Serena bellowed with shock at Taiki.**

**"Never," Taiki smiled with a little laugh. "I think he's talking about him," Taiki pointed into the car where Seiya sat.**

**Sikora re-opened her door, stuck her head in: "You failed your math test?" She snapped at Seiya.**

**"He never got to write it," Yaten started howling with laughter.**

**"Serena, you'll have to tutor him," Taiki laughed loudly.**

**"Okay, you two in the car, and be quiet," Sikora ordered, then turned toSerena. "You have a good weekend, you deserve it," she smiled and got in the car.**

**"What was everyone laughing about?" Mina asked, as she watched the car drive away.**

**"Seiya," Serena continued to giggle.**

**"And what did you score?" Ami asked.**

**"87 percent," Serena glowed.**

**"You scored higher then me," Mina pouted.**

**"That's great," Lita slapped Serena on the back as they started walking.**

**"With a test score of 87," Ami smiled at Serena. "I'll buy you a shake today."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**Chapter 6**

**Serena woke up about 10:00 the next morning. Being in no rush to get up, she stretched out and basked in a sun beam. She continued to bask until her stomach demanded food.**

**She made her way to the kitchen, to see what was for breakfast. She was greeted by a note on the table in her mom's handwriting: "Gone shopping. Thought you could use the extra sleep. Dad left this money for you. Some boy named Seiya called. See you after your movie. Love mom."**

**Serena went over and dialed Seiya's apartment phone number, only to be told that number was no longer in service.**

**"You could have left a phone number," she huffed as she put the phone down.**

**She warmed up a plate of pancakes that had been left for her. Followed by a nice relaxing soak in a bath, with no one telling her to hurry up.**

**Serena found her walk to meet the girls at the Crown peaceful and unrushed. She was looking forward to a few days like this.**

**"Just a tea," Serena smiled at Lizzy after she plunked herself down at her usual table, to wait for her friends to arrive.**

**"If I get anymore relaxed, I'll be back asleep before my movie," she said to herself.**

**"Then you'll start dreaming about me," Seiya whispered in her neck, when he snuck up behind her.**

**"You wish," she sneered.**

**Seiya came around and slid in next to her.**

**Serena slid over, leaving a big space between her and Seiya.**

**"My mom said you called, but you didn't leave your new number," Serena gave him, the you're so dumb look, the girls always gave her.**

**He reached over, took a napkin from the holder, a pen from his pocket and scribbled his name and number.**

**"Did you want to come see the new Sailor V movie with us?" Serena offered warmly.**

**"Seiya," Maliki called from the service counter.**

**"Another time," Seiya smiled. "Call me later," he pushed the written napkin closer to Serena, then went over to help Maliki carry out drinks.**

**Seiya gave Serena a big grin before he exited the restaurant.**

**Serena stuffed the napkin in her pocket, as Lizzy put her tea down. "Will there be anything else?" Lizzy inquired.**

**"Nope," Serena replied. "We'll probably come back after the movie."**

**Serena had finished her tea by the time her friends arrived.**

**"You've been here long enough for tea?" Lita questioned.**

**"I wanted a slow relaxing day, so I came early to have a tea," Serena said lazily.**

**"Well relaxing time is over," Rei spouted. "Let's get to the theater."**

**They weren't the only ones to arrive early. The line up for the movie was huge.**

**"I don't think we're going to see the matinee," Ami sighed. "We might have to buy tickets for a later show."**

**"Serena," Molly's voice carried over the crowd.**

**Serena started walking up towards the front of the line, where Molly's voice came from, while Molly walked down to meet Serena.**

**"Melvin's been here all night," Molly giggled to her friend. "He's saved us a spot. Get the others and come join us."**

**Serena ran back and told the girls what Melvin had done. The girls excitedly moved to the front of the line, they told Melvin he was nuts but thanked him anyway.**

**Molly and Melvin sat at the back, while the girls preferred the middle of the theater. Once their seats were chosen, Serena went and got the largest popcorn the theater sold.**

**After half an hour and three-quarters of a popcorn bucket, the lights finally went out. The girls, like everyone else went silent. During a scene where Sailor V was trying to sneak threw the mad scientist's house of wax horrors, a hand came down on Lita's shoulder.**

**Without a thought, Lita swung with a speed of a lightning bolt and connected with whoever was behind her.**

**"Most girls scream," Yaten's voice broke the silence of the theater.**

**Lita turned around in her seat and saw Yaten covering the side of his face.**

**"I think she split your lip," Taiki snickered.**

**"I'll get some ice," Lita sprung to her feet.**

**"It's his own fault," Taiki said still chuckling.**

**"Shhh," was said loudly by all those around them, including Rei and Serena.**

**Yaten made his way, with much fuss from the other people, to the end of his row. Mina of course had to run to his side. Lita was already exiting her row. The future doctor Ami was right behind them, Rei of course was angry at all of them for disturbing her in the first place. Serena was ignoring the whole situation, so she didn't miss anything important.**

**"They never came back," Serena noted when the movie ended and the theater lights came on. "Maybe we should go find them."**

**"Wait till the crowds thin out," Rei remarked, leaning back in her seat and placing her feet up on the back of the seat in front of her.**

**"He ruined our girls day," Serena huffed and reclined just like Rei.**

**Once Serena got herself comfortable, she asked Rei, "What did he want?"**

**"Definitely not a punch in the mouth," Rei chuckled.**

**"I wish Sikora's sparring ring was ready," Rei huffed. "I'd like to test it, Mars Sniper right to Yaten's ass," she laughed a little louder.**

**"I'm getting hungry," Serena commented.**

**"You ate the largest popcorn they sell," Rei scowled.**

**"That was way back at the beginning of the movie," Serena whined.**

**"I guess we should go," Rei let her feet fall to the floor and slowly pulled herself up to a standing position. "We'll stop at the Crown and feed you."**

**"Sounds like a plan," Serena chirped. "Think they're waiting for us outside?" she added and followed Rei.**

**Rei gave a lazy shrug.**

**"We thought you were never going to come out," Mina huffed angrily at Serena and Rei.**

**"We came to see a movie," Rei snapped. "The only thing that was getting me out of there, was a fire or the roof caving in."**

**"Now we're going to get something to eat and play a few games," Serena smiled and started walking away, with a little bounce in her step.**

**"Lets go pig out and curse at a few video games," Mina chirped and skipped off ahead of the others.**

**"Race yah," Lita bellowed and off she went.**

**"They'll order for us," Serena giggled. "When we get there are drinks will be waiting for us and food will be cooking."**

**Rei and Ami laughed.**

**"What took you so long?" Lita questioned.**

**"We know we can't out run you," Ami replied.**

**"What did you order?" Rei inquired, as they sat down.**

**"Mixed appetizers," Mina responded. "And here come our shakes."**

**"See, we didn't have to wait as long as you guys to get our shakes," Serena grinned and slid over one of the milkshakes Lizzy was putting on the table.**

**"How was your movie?" Lizzy questioned.**

**"It was great," Serena grinned.**

**"We have to go see it again," Mina sighed.**

**"You didn't have to leave with Yaten," Rei sneered.**

**"What happened?" Lizzy asked.**

**"Lita hit him, and split his lip," Ami told Lizzy.**

**"He shouldn't have snuck up on her," Serena smiled. "I don't think he'll ever make that mistake again."**

**"I didn't know anybody was stupid enough to sneak up on you," Lizzy chuckled at Lita.**

**"Now he knows," Rei smiled evilly.**

**"I'm hoping to go see the movie tomorrow," Lizzy mentioned. "So don't talk about it around me," she picked up her tray and headed back to the service are.**

**Rei and Serena told the other girls about the movie while they ate.**

**"Let's go destroy some video bad guys," Lita slammed her hand on the table, when she had eaten her fill.**

**"But there's still food," Serena stated.**

**"This is one fight you can take your time joining us," Ami smiled.**

**Lizzy came over to clean the other girls empty glasses.**

**"Aren't you going to play?" Lizzy asked Serena.**

**"I can't leave this good food," Serena answered and popped the last shrimp in her mouth.**

**"I couldn't imagine you leaving food if it was good or bad," Lizzy teased.**

**"Good afternoon," Maliki smiled to Serena as he and Sikora sat down across the aisle from Serena.**

**"Tea?" Lizzy turned to ask them, with her hands full of empties.**

**"Please," Sikora smiled.**

**"How's the move going?" Serena asked Sikora.**

**"Why don't you come join us," Maliki suggested and stood up.**

**"I don't want your chair," Serena said.**

**"I'll take one of those," she pointed at the empty seats.**

**Sikora and Maliki both gave a little laugh.**

**"What's so funny?" Serena inquired, as she came over to them, with milkshake in hand.**

**"A gentleman always stands when a lady joins his table," Maliki explained.**

**"I don't know any gentlemen," Serena giggled, then turned to Maliki. "I guess I do now."**

**"We have finished moving," Sikora told Serena when she sat down.**

**"Where are your friends?" Maliki asked.**

**"They went to start playing some games, I stayed to finish eating," Serena responded. "When I finish my shake I'll join them."**

**"How was your movie?" Sikora asked, as Lizzy placed their teas down.**

**"It was great," Serena declared. "I can't wait to see it again."**

**"Why would you see it again, if you have already seen it?" Maliki queried.**

**"Cause it's good," Serena grinned, then noisily sucked down the last of her shake.**

**"Would you like another?" Maliki asked and pointed at Serena's empty glass.**

**"No, thank you," Serena answered. "I have to go play some games," She smiled and stood up. "I'll let you have your tea."**

**Maliki stood up and slightly bowed his head. "Have a good evening then," he smiled back.**

**"You're doing another gentleman thing, aren't you?" Serena inquired.**

**"Yes," he chuckled.**

**"Serena, before you go," Sikora called to her. "I have to give you our new phone number."**

**"Seiya gave it to me earlier," Serena replied.**

**"Tell Seiya, I'll call him tonight. Or maybe tomorrow, it depends on how late we stay out," she smiled. "I have no plans for tomorrow, it might be easier to call him then. Anyway, I'm going to go play now. See you." Serena waved good-bye.**

**It was rather late when Serena got home. She had forgotten about calling Seiya, until she pulled the napkin out of her pocket when she undressed.**

**"I'll call you tomorrow," she smiled up at her Three Lights poster above her bed.**

**Then she looked across her room, to her picture of her and Darien: "And you will call me tomorrow."**

**She rolled over and turned her out her light.**

**Serena looked at her alarm clock when she awoke.**

**"10:30. Seiya must be up by now," she smiled to herself and went over to her phone. She lifted up the phone and retrieved the napkin she had placed under it.**

**"Hi, this is Serena," she said when she heard someone say hello on the other end..**

**"Hi, Serena it's Sikora," Sikora had responded.**

**"Getting settled in?" Serena questioned.**

**"Yes, Kakyuu and I have already started shopping for furniture," Sikora mentioned, and then with a hyperness in her voice she added: " We have a young lady here, who is showing us books of decorating ideas. We tell her what we like and she said she can do all the work and the shopping for us. Its wonderful, this type of service makes me feel like I'm at home."**

**"It makes me happy, that your feel at home here. This is your home for as long as you want." Serena told her, then took a deep breath. "I know you'll have to leave one day," she paused and took a long deep breath.**

**"We will miss you too," Sikora returned. "But we are only a blink away."**

**"Ami will miss having someone to talk to that understands her," Serena mentioned. "Mina will be heart broken," Serena giggled. "Once you start helping us train and practice our skills, Lita will miss you. She's afraid of hurting someone. She doesn't think she can hurt you, so she's looking forward to sparring with you."**

**"I will keep an eye out for that fast, powerful swing she has," Sikora giggled.**

**"She's really sorry about that," Serena sighed, apologetically.**

**"Don't apologize," Sikora ordered. "Yaten was in the wrong. I am impressed with her reflexes. Yaten has been told to make restitution for intruding on you girls."**

**A confused expression crosses Serena's face, she had no idea what Sikora was talking about.**

**"He doesn't have to do anything," Serena replied.**

**"Sorry Serena," Sikora said in a rather cold tone. "The decision was already made. You let me know which day you girls are going to see your movie and I'll lock the boys in the dungeon."**

**"A dungeon!" Serena shrieked.**

**"Okay," Sikora giggled. "I'll chain them up in the cellar."**

**Serena fell back on her bed, laughing hysterically. Even though she has dropped the phone, she could hear Sikora laughing.**

**"I'd like to see that," Serena continued to laugh, while retrieving the phone.**

**"Did you say something?" Sikora asked as she tried to get herself under control.**

**"I said, I'd like to see that," Serena laughed a little louder.**

**"Anytime," Sikora chuckled and took a deep breath. "I haven't laughed like this in a very long time," Sikora admitted.**

**After a few deep breaths, Sikora was able to control herself.**

**"I actually called to talk to Seiya," Serena mentioned. "But you're funnier."**

**"Seiya is busy anyway," Sikora told Serena.**

**"He gave me the new number yesterday, but we were out kind of late. I just thought I better call today so he didn't think I didn't...Ah...Didn't," Serena paused.**

**"Care," Sikora said sweetly.**

**"He's a good friend," Serena responded, but felt her face flush.**

**"I thought you had a boyfriend," Sikora gave a little snicker.**

**"Seiya's just a friend," Serena stated. "Darien is my boyfriend and he will be my king in the future."**

**"Where is he?, I haven't heard you speak of him," Sikora replied.**

**"He's gone to America to study," Serena sighed.**

**"I can tell by your voice, you miss him. I didn't mean to upset you," Sikora spoke softly.**

**"He's gone to further his education for our future," Serena said proudly.**

**"School is important to everyone's future," Sikora said.**

**"I know," Serena agreed. "Its just that some of the stuff they teach you, you'll never use."**

**"You may not use it now, but you may need it another day," Sikora told her. "Each generation passes on their knowledge, so those that follow can improve their selves and their way of life."**

**"I never thought about it that way." Serena admitted.**

**"My mom is calling me," Serena mentioned. "I think she wants help with dinner."**

**"She's passing on her cooking knowledge," Sikora giggled. "You got to learn."**

**"It was good talking to you," Serena said happily.**

**"Bye," Sikora replied.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**Chapter 7**

**Serena found herself standing at the foot of a large four poster bed with heavy beige drapes around it. She could her a woman giggling and a man quietly speaking, on the other side of the drapes. Serena cautiously approached the bed to peek through the drapes. **

**"Serena," her mother bellowed up the stairs.**

**"I'm up," Serena yelled back and sat up.**

**She saw her phone laying off the hook on her floor. She had fallen asleep with it, waiting for Darien to call.**

**"Darien," she quietly called out as she put the phone back together and placed it on her night stand.**

**She quickly threw on her clothes, then picked up the picture of her and Darien: "Please call me," she whispered and gave his picture a kiss.**

**Serena placed the picture back in its place, grabbed her book bag and ran.**

**Serena meandered outside at lunch time and dropped herself down under the tree beside Mina.**

**"How's Darien?" Lita asked as she pulled containers of food out of her bag.**

**Serena shrugged.**

**"You mean he didn't call last night?" Mina scowled.**

**"Maybe he's got his Sundays mixed up," Lita mentioned.**

**"He was supposed to call yesterday, not next Sunday," Serena huffed.**

**"I mean today is his Sunday. Yesterday was Saturday to him, you have to remember he's on the other side of the world. So he's like a day behind us," Lita explained.**

**"You mean he'll call tonight?" Serena smiled and popped one of whatever Lita was holding out for her to taste.**

**"Yup," Lita smiled back and offered Serena a different container of goodies.**

**"Not eating with Yaten today?" Lita questioned Mina, as she held the container to her.**

**"No, he's in a grumpy mood," Mina sighed and stuffed her mouth with Lita's offering.**

**"What does restitution mean?" Serena looked from Mina to Lita, hoping one of them knew.**

**"It means to give back or replace something that was taken, lost or stolen," Lita responded. "Why?"**

**"Just wondering," Serena shrugged one shoulder and shoved in as much food as she could.**

**"You talking about Yaten having to pay for all of us to go see the Sailor V movie again?" Mina asked.**

**Serena nodded.**

**"How do you know he has to do that?" Lita inquired.**

**"He told me yesterday," Mina answered and refilled her mouth.**

**"When do we have to go?" Lita inquired further.**

**"Whenever we want," Serena replied. "We just need to tell Sikora when," Serena began howling with laughter.**

**"Sikora wants' to come with us?" Mina questioned.**

**"No," Serena managed to giggle out. "She said she'd chain the boys up, so they can't bug us." She held her sides as she laughed through out the explanation.**

**The other two joined Serena in laughter.**

**When the last bell of the day rang, Serena bolted from the school. She raced all the way home to wait by the phone.**

**After dinner, Serena told her mom she had to study and went back to her room. Serena reached into her book bag: "The evolution of man," she read the book cover.**

**This was the new text they had received in science class today. To Serena, this was a good book, it was full of pictures.**

**With book in hand, Serena belly-flopped onto her bed, next to the phone.**

**She propped herself up on her elbows and began flipping pages, reading any notation the pictures contained.**

**A section titled 'Regional Characteristics caught her attention and began to read it. It wasn't long before the word blurred and then completely disappeared.**

**Her book, was replaced by a large four poster bed with beige drapes. Again Serena approached the bed, in hopes of seeing who belonged to the voices behind the drapes. Serena watched her hand stretch out to the drapes.**

**The sound of the phone ringing caused her to back away. Then she realized it was her phone, not one in the dream.**

**She peeled her face off the book and answered the phone.**

**Still very groggy, she said: "Hello."**

**"Hi Serena," Darien's voice came threw the line.**

**"Darien," Serena squeaked excitedly and sat up.**

**"I know its late," Darien said. "But I didn't get a chance to call yesterday."**

**Serena looked at her alarm clock, it was just after eleven.**

**"Yesterday was your Saturday. Today is your Sunday, but its my Monday," Serena said proudly.**

**Darien gave a little chuckle: " You've been studying time zones."**

**"Lita told me," she admitted.**

**"How is everything?" He asked.**

**"Artimis got bit by some stray cat when he tried to protect Luna, and he got blood poisoning. Luna's staying with him to make sure he takes his medication and is doing okay. I think she feels guilty, other than that everyone and everything is fine," Serena replied. " How are you? What's it like there? Tell me about Harvard and what your classes are like."**

**"I'll start with, I'm fine," he began. "Harvard is huge and I know Ami would love the library, its three storied high, full of books. There's four massive fireplaces you can sit near and read. It's my favorite place to go and relax," Darien's tone denoted a grin on his face. "Jenny knows if she can't find me, then I'm probably in there."**

**"Who's Jenny?" Serena questioned with a tone of irritation.**

**"She's my tutor," Darien answered. "She's great, she's helping me catch up on everything I missed, and helps me translate stuff. Jenny speaks four languages and is learning a fifth," Darien said with admiration.**

**"She's kind a bouncy like Mina and like to go for slow walks through the park, the way you do. The park we went to yesterday has a stage where various bands play for free."**

**"Darien, you home?" Serena heard a woman call out.**

**"Who's that?" Serena snapped loudly**

**"It's Jenny, hang on a minute Serena," Darien said.**

**Serena heard Darien put his hand over the phone, so she couldn't hear what was going on at Darien's end.**

**"Sorry, Serena," Darien apologized when he came back on the line.**

**"Why is she there at this time of night?" Serena bit her lip.**

**"I haven't had time to find a place, so I'm staying with her," Darien retorted.**

**"You can go for slow walks in the park but," her volume increased and Darien cut her off: " Don't be like that," he said angrily.**

**"How am I suppose to be?" Serena snapped. "You're a million miles away, living with some woman."**

**"I'm going to school to better myself," Darien snarled. "Not to play with my friends. I didn't have to tell you about Jenny, I just thought you might have grown up and would understand. Or should I have lied to you?"**

**"Do whatever you want," Serena cried loudly and slammed the phone down.**

**Serena swiped the phone off her bed with such force it knocked her side table over. She fell over into a fetal position, grabbed her pillow pressed it up against her face and started to bawl.**

**For several minutes she laid in her now dark room and cried hard. When her crying subsided a bit, she moved the pillow, stood her nightstand back up and retrieved the phone.**

**"Darien," she whimpered, "I'm sorry, please call back. I don't have your number, Darien."**

**Serena resumed the fetal position and cradled the phone.**

**Serena found herself standing at the foot of a large four poster bed, with her left hand holding the drapes back so she could peek inside.**

**"Leave me alone," she screamed and the vision before her changed.**

**She now found herself standing in a park, with the leaves of fall, drifting down around her. She heard herself laugh with delight. She reached out to take hold of the hand of the person she knew stood beside her.**

**The hand she reached for was replaced by a heavy beige drape.**

**Serena realized she had no choice but to look beyond the drapes.**

**A burgundy satin sheet covered the lower half of the two people in the bed. The golden haired woman lay partially upon the man's bare chest. She was gently stroking his chest with her nails. He was speaking in a whisper and she was giggling. Serena could see that the man lay content with his arms folded under his head, but she couldn't see their faces.**

**"Go away," she bellowed and tried to run away, but ended up falling off her bed.**

**She heard her dad's car pulling out of the driveway.**

**"I'm going to be late," she whined and grabbed her book bag and flew down the stairs.**

**Her history teacher wasn't in the classroom when Serena dropped herself into her seat, five minutes late.**

**"I was worried I'd have to do school work instead of looking at you and day dreaming," Seiya whispered into Serena's neck.**

**"I have papers to grade," Mrs.Tanaka told the class. "I would like you to read chapters six threw ten. There will be a test on the mythology of Greek Gods on Thursday."**

**Everyone pulled out their books and began flipping pages.**

**Mrs.Tanaka sat down and pulled the first book from the pile she had placed on her desk.**

**"I tried to call you last night," Seiya leaned over and whispered to Serena. "Your mom said you were asleep."**

**Serena didn't want to talk. She wanted to read, this was one class that had captivated her. The Greek Gods may have been mythological, but her friends shared their names and some of their powers with the Gods of old.**

**"Are you ignoring me?" Seiya pouted quietly.**

**"I really want to read this," Serena replied very quietly.**

**"What's wrong? Why were you late?" He said with concern.**

**"Seiya," Mrs.Tanaka snapped. "Since you are not reading, then I can assume you are ready to write the test," she said sarcastically.**

**"No," Seiya sighed, picked up his book and leaned back in his seat.**

**There was a few snickers from various people.**

**Serena was so content with reading, she was on chapter fourteen when the next bell rang.**

**"Are you coming to art?" Mina questioned, pulling the book away from Serena's face.**

**Serena slipped her book into her bag and meandered along side of Mina.**

**"We are going to do some landscapes today," Mrs.Oshiro announced when the class was assembled. "Gather up your stuff, today's class will be outside."**

**The four girls headed for their tree.**

**"Lets do East, West, North and South," Ami suggested, when they all sat down under their tree.**

**Everyone, except Serena pulled out their sketch books and pencils.**

**Serena put her back up against the tree, pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.**

**Lita was first to notice Serena: "Hey girlfriend, what's wrong?" She asked with concern, and left her art supplies, so she could go sit next to Serena.**

**"I'm just tired," Serena gave a false smile and put her forehead on her knees.**

**The other two girls, abandoned their pads and pencils, then crowded over to Serena.**

**"We're your friends, Serena," Mina remarked.**

**Lita put a comforting arm around Serena: "Tell us what's wrong," she said in a soothing voice.**

**They sat silently, waiting for Serena to talk.**

**Serena felt a lump take form in her throat. She clenched her jaw, hoping to prevent any tears from escaping.**

**"Serena," Mina called and gently rubbed Serena's shin.**

**"I had a fight with Darien on Monday," she started bawling, "and he hasn't called back."**

**Lita pulled Serena a little closer.**

**"He's living with a girl," Serena mumbled and tipped over into Lita's lap.**

**"What!?" The three girls screeched.**

**Lita contained her urge to hunt and destroy, by softly rubbing Serena's arm.**

**"It's his tutor," Serena added.**

**"Maybe he hasn't had time to find a place," Ami purposed.**

**Serena took a deep breath: "Jenny cam speak four languages. Jenny helps him with the stuff her needs to catch up on. Jenny helps him translate. Jenny is bouncy like Mina. Jenny knows where to find him, when he's not home. Jenny and him go for long walks in the park. Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," Serena babbled and sobbed. "He told me to grow up."**

**The girls sat quietly absorbing Serena's information.**

**"I'll see if I can tap into the Harvard computer and get a phone number or address for Darien," Ami smiled and patted Serena's head.**

**"We could always go there," Mina suggested.**

**"Let's go," Lita snarled and quickly got to her feet.**

**Serena now lay in a fetal position on the ground, having been dumped by Lita.**

**"Sorry," Lita sighed and knelt in front of Serena.**

**"We need Rei to do that," Ami mentioned. "We also need a destination."**

**"See, Serena." Mina smiled at her friend, "Ami will figure out how to get us there, so you can talk to him."**

**Serena's tear filled eyes, peeked up at Ami.**

**"I'll try my best," Ami assured Serena. "It might take awhile, but I'll figure something out."**

**A smile began to take form on Serena's face.**

**"Your friends are here to help you," Mina spouted and jumped up, "and your Scouts will be there to take you." She thrust her fist into the air.**

**"That's not quite what our powers are for," Ami mentioned.**

**"Our powers are to help Serena in whatever way she needs," Lita scowled at Ami.**

**Ami laughed: "When you put it that way, I have to agree."**

**Serena sat up and her stomach growled for attention.**

**"Have you fed that thing today?" Lita asked, pointing at Serena's tummy.**

**"I've been to upset and didn't have time," Serena moaned.**

**"Good thing I have extra lunch," Lita giggled and reached into her bag.**

**"You always have extras," Mina quipped.**

**"Try this for now," Lita held a muffin out to Serena. "I'll take the rest out when the bell rings."**

**"Now pick up your books and make it look like were doing something," Ami suggested.**

**Serena wolfed down the muffin and then looked at Lita like a starving puppy.**

**"You can wait," Lita stated and began to stretch.**

**Serena dragged herself to science class after lunch. Her tummy was full and wanted to take a nap.**

**She was so happy to see the movie projector sitting in the classroom. She'd get to nap after all.**

**Serena got comfortable in her desk and put her head down.**

**She felt she had only just closed her eyes and already the bell was ringing. Since her next class was a spare, Serena bolted out of the room and headed to her locker, to decide which books stayed and which went home.**

**She had physically attended all her classes for the two days. But as for work, she had done nothing. She started loading books into her book bag and knew she had to be more selective. She reduced it down to math and the novel she had to do a book report on soon.**

**Once she felt the afternoon sun and smelled the fresh air, she wished Mina and Lita hadn't stayed to work on their sewing projects. It would have been a perfect day for a stroll in the park.**

**"I wish you were here Darien," she sighed to herself. "I know you'd go for a walk with me."**

**She started on her way home, with a heavy feeling of loneliness washing over her. Serena increased her pace, as she envisioned Darien walking with some anther woman on such a day. Suddenly a hand reached out from the side of a building.**

**"Are you avoiding me?" Seiya pouted.**

**She had been on the verge of tears, before she was startled to death by Seiya.**

**"You're lucky I'm not like Lita," Serena snapped and slapped his hand, to make him let go.**

**"You can punch me in the mouth, if you promise to kiss it better," he smirked.**

**Serena gently shook her head as she readjusted her book bag strap on her shoulders.**

**"If I walk you home, will you tell me why you're mad at me?" Seiya pouted and gave her his sad puppy dog eyes.**

**Serena had seen those eyes before, only this time they weren't on a roof top in the rain. But she heard his words in her head: "Am I not good enough?"**

**A new sadness now cast itself upon her and she stared into his eyes: "I'm not mad at you."**

**"You've been ignoring me for the last two days and you never called me back on the weekend," he continued to pout.**

**"I called on Sunday," she stated. "You were busy."**

**"Nobody told me you called," his pout was replace by a scowl. "Who'd you talk to?"**

**"Sikora," Serena smiled.**

**"Seiya," Yaten bellowed from behind them.**

**"Ignore him," Seiya whispered.**

**Serena scowled at Seiya and turned to face Yaten.**

**"What's wrong?" Serena asked Yaten, before he reached them.**

**Yaten stopped in front of the pair turned to Serena and abruptly said: "Sorry about Saturday."**

**"Nice apology," Seiya sneered.**

**"Where are you going?" Yaten scowled at Seiya. "Sikora's going to be here soon to pick us up."**

**"I'm walking Serena home," Seiya stated, then put his arm around Serena's neck.**

**"You'll be back before three?" Yaten questioned.**

**"Maybe," Seiya replied and turned Serena around so they could walk away.**

**"But," Yaten sighed: "What am I supposed to say when she gets here?"**

**Seiya looked back over his shoulder, while they started walking: "Whatever you want."**

**"But," Yaten spouted.**

**"Later," Seiya waved over his shoulder and pulled Serena closer to his side.**

**"Do you have to back at school by three?" Serena questioned. "Or can you stay for tea?"**

**"I'll take the tea," he beamed. "That way I can spend more time with you."**

**The feeling of loneliness left Serena as she put her head on his side and thought to herself: "This is a perfect day for a stroll with your guys arm around... She jumped away from his hold.**

**"Is something wrong?" Seiya grinned at Serena when she pulled away and blushed.**

**"No," Serena laughed with embarrassment and turned her back to him.**

**Seiya laughed: "Were you getting to comfortable with my arm around you?"**

**He tried to get in front of her, but she kept turning. So he put his hands on her shoulders and remained behind her and snickered: "It's nice to know you still care."**

**Serena tried to step away, but Seiya pulled her back against his chest.**

**"I'm sorry, I'll stop teasing you," he whispered into her neck and she let herself melt into his chest.**

**A shiver ran threw her as he gently slid his hands down her arms and interlocked his fingers with hers and softly kissed her neck.**

**Serena didn't want to move, she felt so safe, so warm. She kept her fingers interlocked in his and brought their arms against her, so she would be held tighter. She closed her eyes, tilted her head to the right, she wanted to shut the world out, and just feel this sense of security.**

**Seiya caringly stroked her cheek with one of his fingers and gently rocked their bodies side to side. He would have her like this forever, if that's what she needed.**

**After several minutes, Serena opened her eyes. But the first thing that came to focus was her ring from Darien.**

**"He gave me that before he left the first time," she said softly and indirectly.**

**"What?" Seiya whispered and kept hold of her.**

**"My ring," her voice still sounded distant. "Maybe he should give it to Jenny." She started to cry.**

**"Serena," Seiya affectionately called and held her as tight as he could, without hurting her.**

**Then he carefully released her fingers from his, turned her around and held her head against his chest. He held her tight with one arm, while his other hand stroked her head.**

**After a moment or two, Serena took in a big deep breath: "I'm sorry," she sniffled in Seiya's chest.**

**Seiya gently pulled her off his chest, he put his hand out and softly caressed her tears away from one cheek. Serena let her head sink into his touch. Then he wiped her chin, he slowly tipped her head up and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.**

**"I'm okay now," Serena smiled back. "Do you still want tea?" She sniffled the last of her tears away.**

**He nodded and pulled her back to his side and draped his arm around her. They walked in silence for awhile, before Serena broke the silence.**

**"What did you do this weekend?" she questioned. Hoping some trivial chit-chat would take her mind off Darien.**

**"Studied for that stupid math test," he huffed.**

**Serena giggled: "That's why you didn't show up with your brothers on Saturday?" she snickered.**

**"At my age I should be able to settle down and pay attention in class," he sneered, then continued: "If you paid attention in class, instead of goofing around, you'd know what was supposed to be done," he stated in a flat monotone.**

**"You sound like my mother," Serena giggled.**

**"Or mine," he huffed.**

**"Your parents are here?" Serena was very surprised by this information.**

**"All the time you've spent talking to Sikora, she never said anything?" Seiya remarked with astonishment.**

**"Sikora's your mother?" Serena shrieked.**

**Seiya burst out laughing.**

**"What's wrong?" He continued to laugh at her this time: "Talk about me too much?"**

**"The only time your name came up the other day was in a conversation about dungeons and chains." Serena sneered and tried to walk away.**

**Seiya had a hold of her book bag strap and tugged her back: "Does this mean no tea?" He teased and snickered.**

**Serena turned to give him an angry glare, but he was trying to pout away his grin and was batting his eyes.**

**"You think your so cute," she had to smile. "Let's get your tea."**

**"And what did you do all weekend?" he asked and held her tight to his side again.**

**"Slept a lot, watched the movie and played video games," she replied and let him hold her close.**

**"I thought you guys left the movie after Lita hit Yaten?" Seiya remarked.**

**"Rei and I stayed," Serena mentioned, "Besides Rei said if she left with them, she'd Mars Sniper Yaten's ass."**

**"I'd like to see that," he laughed boisterously.**

**"You cruel," Serena noted.**

**"It's not like he'd really get hurt," Seiya replied. " She would have got him as Yaten not Healer." He scowled. "Okay, it would have hurt like hell," he grinned. "But it would be nice to see."**

**She slapped his side and walked out of his arms to open her door.**

**"I'm home," Serena bellowed as she slipped into the house.**

**She was met by silence.**

**"Will you dump this in my room?" She said and handed Seiya her book bag. "I'll go make us some tea."**

**"Your mom won't mind you having a good looking guy in your room when she's not home?" Seiya quipped and winked at her**

**Serena grinned, but refrained from comment and went into the kitchen.**

**Seiya bounced happily up the stairs and dropped Serena's book bag next to her desk. He picked up the picture of Serena and Darien, and laid it face down, as he had done once before.**

**He went over and flopped down on her bed. A mischievous grin crossed his face when he saw a poster of the Three Lights on the ceiling, right above her bed.**

**He stood on her bed, pulled a pen out of his jacket pocket and wrote, 'Seiya was here' then he signed it and dated it.**

**He laid back down on the bed to admire his handy work.**

**"Are you comfortable?" Serena sarcastically commented as she put the tea tray down on her little table.**

**"Yup, want to join me?" He smiled and patted the bed.**

**"You're wicked," she giggled as the phone rang.**

**"Want me to get that?" He smiled and sat up.**

**"No," she screamed and ran over to answer it.**

**Serena sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed the receiver. Seiya reached over and pulled Serena down with him.**

**"Hello," Serena squealed as he pulled her down against his chest and the base of the phone crashed to the floor.**

**"Serena, are you okay?" Sikora's voice came threw the line.**

**"I'm fine," she giggled.**

**"What was all that noise?" Sikora questioned.**

**"My phone fell," Serena told her, then whispered to Seiya, "Let go."**

**A deep exhale escaped Serena as she pulled free from Seiya and sat up.**

**"Put Seiya on the phone," Sikora demanded, then added: "Please."**

**"Hang on," Serena replied, stood up, picked up the base of the phone and placed it on the bed.**

**"It's for you," Serena said to Seiya and held the phone out in front of her.**

**"I don't want it," he admitted as he gazed up at the radiant blonde that stood before him. He was admiring every curve, every detail of her body. The last thing he wanted to hold right now, was the damn phone.**

**She continued to stand there holding the phone out, so he reluctantly sat up and took the phone from her: "What?" He snapped into the phone.**

**"Excuse me!" Sikora's voice boomed out so loud Serena could hear her.**

**Seiya yanked the phone away from his ear and held it in front of his now shocked face.**

**Serena giggled.**

**Seiya quickly put the phone back to his ear and in a much nicer tone he said: "I thought you were Yaten."**

**"Where are you suppose to be?" Sikora barked.**

**"I was just walking Serena home," he explained.**

**"Home," Sikora snapped.**

**"But..." He tried to argue, but Sikora hung up.**

**"She hung up on me," Seiya said surprised, holding the receiver out.**

**"Why is she so mad at you?" Serena queried and took the phone from him.**

**"I'm grounded till I pass that stupid test tomorrow," he huffed.**

**Serena giggled: "That's why you were supposed to be back at the school at three?" She laughed a little louder.**

**"I guess we'll have to do tea another day," he sighed.**

**Serena gave his cheek a quick little kiss.**

**"I'll treasure that," he grinned and put his hand in his pocket, the disappeared.**

**"I wish I could travel like that," she sighed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, This is a story for what happens after the Three Lights leave!**

**Chapter 8**

**For the fourth night in a row, Serena found herself standing at the foot of the four poster bed. The beige drapes still hid the occupants. but this time, when her left hand reached out to the drapes, her ring sparkled at her. This was the first time in the dream she had noticed it. She began to spin it around on her finger and gaze upon it, just like the other day when she told Seiya about her ring.**

**Serena felt a hand rub her shoulder.**

**"Seiya," she murmured.**

**"Mina, silly," Mina giggled and shook Serena's shoulder. "Now wake up," she yelled.**

**Serena sat up with a jolt to find Mina sitting on the edge of her bed and Lita standing her night stand back up.**

**"Attacking furniture in your sleep?" Lita questioned and picked up the lamp and alarm clock.**

**"I keep trying to run away from this dream," Serena replied. "The other day I ran so hard, I actually fell out of bed."**

**"You keep having the same dream?" Lita asked, picking up both pieces of the phone.**

**"If you keep this on the hook," Lita sneered while picking the phone up, "You'll know when someone is trying to call you."**

**"Tell us about the dream," Mina insisted. "While you get dressed."**

**"This thing is dead," Lita mentioned, tapping the alarm clock.**

**"Good thing we came," Mina noted. "Or you'd miss the history test."**

**"That's not till after lunch," Serena moaned.**

**"Actually," Mina said, looking at her watch. "It's in an hour."**

**"Now get dressed and I'll go find something for you to eat while we walk back to school," Lita stated and walked out of the room.**

**"Yeah," Mina shouted after Lita, "She'll faint in gym class if she doesn't have food in her."**

**"How am I going to explain missing school this morning?" Serena whined as she dressed.**

**"That's easy," Mina smiled. "You just say you were having really bad cramps, I've used that excuse and no one questions it."**

**"What if they call my mom?" Serena moaned.**

**"She's not even home," Mina mentioned. "They won't say anything, trust me."**

**"My mom will be away for a few weeks and my dad probably doesn't even want to know about cramps and stuff," Serena responded. "So I think your idea will work." She continued to brush her hair.**

**"Where'd your mom go?" Mina inquired as she picked up Serena's book bag and put the history book back in it.**

**"My mom's best friend just had a baby. So she is going to stay there to help her out," Serena explained. "Her hubby is overseas and can't get back right away."**

**They ran down the stairs and met Lita at the door, holding two muffins and a banana.**

**"Here," Lita handed the food to Serena. "It should hold you till after school. We're all meeting at the Crown, Ami says she knows how to take us to Darien," Lita smiled at Serena as they briskly walked down the sidewalk.**

**"Don't ask us how," Mina giggled while lightly shaking her head. "It's probably some kind of technical stuff that only Ami can understand anyway."**

**"Now tell us about this reoccurring dream of yours," Lita requested.**

**"It has Seiya in it," Mina giggled.**

**Serena finished inhaling one of the muffins, then told them every detail she could about the dream.**

**"I think we had better get you to see Darien as soon as possible," Lita stated. "You seem to be dreaming about a blonde," Lita gave Serena's pigtails a little tug. "And a guy you can't see, but you're calling Seiya's name."**

**"You think I'm seeing Seiya and I in...In ah..." Serena's face got redder and redder.**

**"Yup," Lita and Mina agreed and gave Serena a slight scowl.**

**Serena started shoving the other muffin in her mouth.**

**"You better keep your mind on history instead of Seiya," Lita remarked. "I heard that you have to write a paragraph on each planet and it's God.**

**"I'm gonna have writers cramp," Mina moaned. "That's not going to help me in volleyball."**

**"You have a game after school?" Serena asked.**

**"No," Mina snickered. "Our gym class is girls against the guys in volleyball."**

**"We'll show those boys their place," Lita laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together.**

**"five of the girls from the school's junior volleyball team are in our class," Mina added.**

**"But I'm no good at volleyball," Serena whined.**

**"If we end up on the same team, we'll keep you between us," Mina assured Serena, put her arm around her and gave her a squeeze.**

**"Your Scouts will protect you against the evil volleyball," Lita laughed hysterically.**

**As Serena had thought the history test was easy. Her and her friends were among the first ones to finish.**

**Miss Takahashi divided the class into two sets of teams. Miss Takahashi left Ami out to referee one game, while she refereed the other.**

**Serena was happy she ended up on the same team as Lita and Mina.**

**The girls took their positions.**

**Seiya looked over at Serena and gave her a big warm smile. Serena looked away shyly as Yaten served. Serena was proud of herself when she volleyed Yaten's serve over to Mina. The ball stayed in play for quite some time before one of the girls was able to score.**

**Lita and Mina were very good at covering up Serena. Until Yaten got the ball and spiked it at Serena with tremendous force.**

**Serena instinctively ducked and raised her arm in defense. The ball painfully slammed into her forearm.**

**"Are you okay?" Lita asked Serena.**

**With her teeth clenched in pain, Serena nodded to Lita. She would not give the boys team the satisfaction of tears.**

**This attack continued every time Yaten got the ball, regardless of Serena's position.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Seiya yelled at Yaten after he did this for a third time.**

**"Going for the weakest link," Yaten sneered.**

**"What's the matter Yaten?" Lita growled over at him. "Afraid of a real challenge?"**

**The girls team was amused by the fact that Seiya was now trying to keep the ball away from Yaten. They had already scored on themselves once because of this.**

**The next time Yaten did manage to get the ball before Seiya could interfere, he hit the ball over the net with all the force he could muster.**

**Serena quickly moved, but she went the wrong way. Lita was trying to get the ball but collided with Serena and they both went down.**

**Seiya took two large steps and shoved Yaten from behind. Yaten crashed to the floor near the girls.**

**Lita and Serena scrambled to their feet as Yaten rolled onto his back, with Seiya towering over him.**

**"Stop this," Miss Takahashi yelled as Seiya reached down and grabbed the front of Yatens shirt.**

**"Seiya," Lita snapped, while Miss Takahashi was running over towards them.**

**Seiya released Yaten, who dropped back to the floor with his head making a 'thud' sound.**

**"All four of you," Miss Takahashi barked "To the office."**

**Everyone was watching the commotion they had created. Lita offered her hand to Yaten, he ignored her jester and got up on his own.**

**"It was meant for you," Yaten said to Lita after he got up.**

**"You four have been playing your own personal feud," Miss takahashi stated angrily as she escorted them all out of the gym.**

**"Where were you all morning?" Seiya whispered to Serena, while they walked behind Miss Takahashi down the hallway.**

**"No talking," Miss Takahashi ordered.**

**When they reached the office reception area, Miss Takahashi made the boys sit at opposite ends of the row of chairs. The girls were between them, but separated from either boy by at least one chair.**

**Miss Takahashi went through the secretary area and knocked on the principal's door.**

**"I slept in," Serena smiled at Seiya.**

**"Miss Takahashi ruined what was turning into a good workout," Lita huffed.**

**"Rei is going to be really mad if we get a detention," Serena remarked to Lita.**

**"Shhh," the secretary scowled at them.**

**"We didn't do anything wrong," Lita commented.**

**"You just suck at volleyball," Yaten sneered.**

**"You can't handle the idea of us being better than you," Lita returned the sneer.**

**"Shhh," the secretary said louder and slapped a ruler on the desk.**

**The four of them sat quietly for five minutes before Miss Takahashi came strutting out of the principal's office.**

**She stopped right in front of them and coldly stated: "The principal will see all of you when your parents arrive," then she stormed out.**

**"My dad isn't going to like this," Serena whined quietly at Lita.**

**"I think she thinks we were fighting," Lita sneered.**

**"We'll get suspended," Serena moaned.**

**"Those two might have been close to having a fight, but we weren't," Lita grinned**

**"That is enough talking," the secretary snapped at them.**

**Seiya and Yaten put their heads down, but the girls could hear them snickering.**

**"You started all this," Lita very quietly snarled at Yaten.**

**"He started it," Yaten stated in a whisper and motioned his head and eyes over at Seiya.**

**"At least I know I can still dodge things being thrown at me," Serena started laughing.**

**"But your scouts are supposed to protect you, not run you over," Yaten was now laughing.**

**The principal's door swung open. The doorway was filled by the man's mass and his caterpillar eyebrows were in such a scowl, that he appeared to have no eyes.**

**"What is so funny?" Mr.Oshiro roared.**

**"You called our parents because of an intense game of volleyball," Lita retorted loudly, then quickly put her hand over her mouth.**

**"Sorry," Lita mumbled from under her hand.**

**The boys snickered quietly.**

**"All of you in my office," Mr.Oshiro demanded irately.**

**"Ladies first," Yaten quipped.**

**"Thank-you," Serena smiled and stepped ahead.**

**"Always the gentleman," Lita sarcastically remarked, following Serena.**

**"I haven't been able to reach the parents of the girls," the secretary mentioned, peering over her glasses at the principal.**

**"Never mind," he replied and stood aside his door, allowing the four students to go ahead of him. "I'll send them home with letters."**

**"This is just a big misunderstanding," Serena revealed to Mr.Oshiro as he walked across his office and plunked himself in his chair.**

**The four stood quietly as Mr.Oshiro pulled his chair as close to his desk as his stomach would allow.**

**Seiya kept glancing at Serena then smiling.**

**"Do you find this amusing?" Mr.Oshiro snapped at Seiya.**

**"No sir," Seiya replied and tried,unsuccessfully to stop grinning.**

**Yaten started coughing to mask his snickers.**

**"It was just a very intense game," Lita repeated. "We're all friends, sometimes we can get rather competitive with each other," Lita smiled.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Kou are here," the secretary's voice came through on the intercom box on the principals desk.**

**The principal heaved himself out of his chair.**

**"What'd they do 'star shoot' here?" Yaten mumbled as Mr.Oshiro walked over and held open his office door.**

**As soon as Sikora stepped into the doorway, Lita's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Serena. Lita was surprised by Serena's lack of shock, she already knew who the boys parents were.**

**"Please sit," Mr.Oshiro smiled at Sikora and Maliki, and motioned towards a couple of chairs near his desk.**

**"I'm fine, thank-you," Maliki stated as they stepped into the room.**

**They remained standing off to the side, between the Principal's desk and the four students.**

**"It's a big misunderstanding," Serena began, looking from one adult to another. "They know," she pointed at the boys. "That I'm not a good player, so they kept hitting the ball at me. Then I moved the wrong way and Lita crashed into me. And Seiya and Yaten both went for the ball at the same time and Seiya slipped and fell into Yaten, then Yaten fell on the floor. Mrs.Takahashi started yelling when Seiya tried to help Yaten up," Serena nervously spit out so fast, no one else had a chance to say a word.**

**There was a brief moment of silence, before Serena started again: "We weren't fighting, we were just kind of playing against each other."**

**"Miss Takahashi said Yaten was using the ball like a weapon against you," Mr.Oshiro stated.**

**"That's ridiculous," Serena laughed and waved her hand at him.**

**"It might have looked that way," Lita explained. "But in any game you look for your opponents weakness. That would be Serena."**

**"I'm not very good," Serena sighed.**

**"I think Miss Takahashi was mistaken," Maliki mentioned.**

**"And what was going on between both of you," Mr.Oshiro looked at the boys.**

**"I fell into him," Seiya said at the same time as Yaten said: "He was trying to help me up."**

**"I think you should hear both sides of an issue before coming to a conclusion," Sikora remarked coldly to the principal.**

**"I am sorry fro the misunderstanding," Mr.Oshiro apologized and bowed as low as his belly would allow, and held the door open.**

**Mr.Oshiro then looked at the young ones: "You might as well go change, quietly and call it a day.**

**"Miss Takahashi will never put us on opposing team again," Serena snickered after they left the office.**

**"Serena,Lita," Sikora called to the girls when they reached the hallway. "Kakyuu would like to know if all of you would like to spend the weekend?"**

**"Sounds great," Lita beamed.**

**"We're meeting the girls after school today," Serena responded. "I'll ask them and let you know," she too had a big smile.**

**"Nice, coming to spend the night with me dumpling?" Seiya snickered.**

**"Seiya," Maliki called before the boys got nay further down the hall.**

**Seiya continued, without turning around: "I'll get my test score and meet you out front," he sighed rather displeased.**

**"You passed, didn't you?" Serena asked Seiya.**

**"Of course," he grinned.**

**"But he's still grounded," Yaten laughed. "So no tea today either," he added after he moved closer to Lita, away from Seiya.**

**"Isn't it great," Seiya smiled with a very happy tone. "I'm grounded and stuck in a house with five beautiful girls all weekend," he laughed.**

**The girls laughed, Yaten huffed.**

**Serena and Lita were already working on milkshakes when the rest of the girls came into the Crown.**

**"What happened?" Mina scowled when she came over to the table.**

**Serena and Lita exchanged glances: "Nothing," they answered.**

**"We ordered you guys shakes too," Lita mentioned, seeing the waitress carry a tray towards their table.**

**"I was expecting you two to be in detention right now," Ami remarked.**

**"For what?" Rei scowled.**

**"A competitive game of volleyball," Lita responded with a grin.**

**"You talked your way out of an obvious attack on one another," Ami was surprised. "Seiya and Yaten looked like they were going to start fighting in the middle of class."**

**"When Serena started talking at a mile a minute, in an inventive manor, it's hard for someone to disagree with her," Lita snickered.**

**"You lied?" Mina squeaked at Serena.**

**"No," Serena stated. "I told them how I saw it."**

**"Will one of you fill me in?" Rei demanded.**

**Mina explained the volleyball game. Serena told them how she saw it and how she explained it.**

**"Sikora's their mom?" Rei spouted in the middle of Serena's explanation.**

**"You didn't know that?" Mina was surprised.**

**"You knew?" Lita scowled at Mina.**

**"She looks like Yaten, with Seiya's eyes," Mina mentioned.**

**"Now that you mention it," Serena smiled. "She does have his eyes."**

**"Get your mind off Seiya," Lita demanded.**

**"Yeah," Rei snapped. "We're taking you to see Darien, Remember him?"**

**"You found him?" Serena almost jumped out of her seat with excitement.**

**"Not exactly," Ami admitted. "We just need to concentrate on him and I think we should end up where ever he is."**

**"Should?" Lita scowled.**

**"Every time we've teleported, we've concentrated on who we need to get too. Not an address," Ami explained.**

**"Five Sailor Scouts showing up in the guys washroom or something, could be a bit odd," Rei sneered.**

**"I thought if we waited till about nine o'clock or so, he should be at home, especially if tomorrow is a school day," Ami explained further.**

**"Or he'll be in the library," Serena commented.**

**"What library?" Ami questioned.**

**"There's this big library at his school that he likes to go to," Serena replied.**

**"I can't gain access to personal information from the Harvard computer. It will tell me he's registered, but personal stuff, like phone numbers or home address are not accessible," Ami told them.**

**"so we show up wherever he is or we have to wait for him to call you," Rei added.**

**"It's an adventure," Mina grinned.**

**"We'll all meet at your house at nine and then we'll go. Or do you want to wait?" Ami asked Serena.**

**"If this works," Mina beamed. "We can go to him anytime you want."**

**"We shouldn't be using our Scout powers for this," Ami noted with a sigh.**

**"Serena's our friend, and she needs our help," Lita announced.**

**"Nine o'clock," Mina stated and held her hand out in front of her.**

**"Nine o'clock," all the girls said and stacked their hands on top of Mina's.**

**They discussed the weekend and decided they would spend it at Kakyuu's place. Then they discussed school and of course homework. It was decided they would go do their homework. Just in case they ended up staying at Darien's rather late.**

**Serena ran home, pulled out anything that she felt like eating, that didn't need cooking or heating, and went up to her room.**

**Serena stuffed her face and did her math homework. She continued to eat and started to read the book she had to do a report on for next Friday.**

**Just like every other time she tried to read this book, the words soon began to blur.**

**"Good book?" She heard Rei's voice.**

**"Serena," Rei's voice became louder.**

**It took a moment for Serena to realize that Rei was not in her dream.**

**Serena opened her eyes to see Sailor Mars bent over her, shaking her like a rag doll.**

**"I'll never be able to do a book report on this thing," Serena whined and pushed the book off her bed. "Every time I try to read it, I fall asleep.**

**"Ready to go see Darien?" Sailor Venus asked, bouncing happily around the room.**

**Serena rolled off her tummy, sat up and saw her friends standing in her room in the Sailor Scout forms.**

**"It feels like forever since we all took on this form," Serena yawned and got to her feet. "I have to pee, before we go."**

**When Serena came back, she transformed and smiled at her friends.**

**All the girls held hands and began to concentrate on where they wanted to go.**

**"Serena!" Sailor Mars snarled when she realized nothing was happening.**

**"I'm nervous," Sailor Moon admitted.**

**"We're here with you," Sailor Jupiter smiled.**

**"Scouts are here to help you on this journey, and friends are here to stand beside you," Sailor Venus told her and gave her hand a little squeeze.**

**"As soon as you feel his arms around you, you'll be fine," Sailor Mercury assured her.**

**Sailor Moon exhaled loudly: "I'm ready," she said confidently.**

**"Sailor planet power," they all yelled.**

**Sailor Moon knew by the tingling sensation, they were on their way. Where they were on there way to, no one knew for sure.**

**Sailor Moon felt her feet touch a hard surface.**

**Horror struck her face when she opened her eyes and found herself standing at the foot of a huge four poster bed, with heavy beige drapes around it.**

**The others stood frozen, afraid they might be heard past the soft giggles that came from the bed.**

**Sailor Jupiter reached over, grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and pulled her close: "This is not your dream, this is real," she whispered as quiet as possible into Sailor Moon's ear.**

**All the Scouts exchanged glances, each also darted their eyes towards the door.**

**Sailor Moon stepped away from her friends, towards the bottom of the bed and extended her hand. She quickly drew back her hand. She knew it wasn't Sailor Moon's hand that had stretched forth in the dream, but it had been Serena. For the hand before her bare no ring.**

**She chose instead to go to the side of the bed, where she knew the male should be.**

**Sailor Mars made an attempt to move, Sailor Jupiter held Mars back and shook her head.**

**Sailor Moon took her first step towards the top of the right side of the bed. Step two, she had changed into Serena, step three, she removed her ring from Darien.**

**Sailor Jupiter, now held Mars in a headlock with her hand clamped over her mouth.**

**Sailor Mercury had stepped backwards out into the adjacent room.**

**With the stealth of a mouse, Serena held the top end of the drape and peeked in.**

**Dariens eyes were closed and his face held a big smile. The woman had her head tilted downwards as her nails gently caressed Darien's chest.**

**Serena carefully and quietly placed the ring on the vacant pillow beside Darien's head and then let the drapes fall back into place.**

**She felt Sailor Venus put a comforting arm around her and escorted her out of the room.**

**Ami quickly opened the door into the main hallway of the apartment.**

**Only once the door was closed behind them did Sailor Jupiter release Sailor Mars.**

**"Let me go say hi," Sailor Mars growled. "Let me shove his ring up his..."**

**"We need to take Serena home," Sailor Venus interrupted.**

**"I wanna see the look on his face," Sailor Mars grinned evilly. "I wanna see him explain the ring to that bitch."**

**"Shhh," Sailor Mercury told her. "Serena you have to change."**

**Serena had never wanted to leave a place so much in her life. She transformed.**

**"Home," Sailor Moon stated and took hold of one of Sailor Mars' hands.**

**As soon as Sailor Moon saw her room come into focus, she collapsed to the floor.**

**Sailor Mars stormed out on to Serena's balcony.**

**Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury transformed before they went out to try and calm Sailor Mars down.**

**Sailor Moon was Serena again by the time Sailor Venus got her to sit on her bed.**

**"They'll get her to calm down," Mina now smiled at Serena and sat beside her.**

**Mina wrapped her arm around Serena, as the tears finally came rolling down her face.**

**"I'm sorry," Mina whispered. "I guess we were wrong about your dream," she gave a little giggle.**

**"You never know," Serena tried to laugh. "We just won't be in a four poster bed."**

**Mina laughed a little louder: "Serena," she pulled her friend down, so they could giggle and admire Serena's poster.**

**"When did Seiya autograph your poster?" Mina pointed up.**

**"What?" Serena sat up a bit.**

**Mina stood up: "It's dated for Tuesday," she mentioned. "You had Seiya in your bed Tuesday?" she attempted to scowl over her big grin.**

**"You make it sound," Serena paused. "Um...Um,"**

**"Wrong," Lita interjected as the other three girls came over to the bed.**

**"He walked me home and came in for tea," Serena responded, looking quite innocent of any wrong doing.**

**"Where were you serving the tea?" Rei said with a smile and a raised eyebrow.**

**"Considering he was mad at Sikora for interrupting," Ami added and paused before saying the word: "Tea."**

**"How do you know?" Serena questioned.**

**"Taiki and I were standing beside her when she called," Ami grinned. "Not to mention your squealing and giggling."**

**The now very red faced Serena began to explain: "He was up here, I was downstairs making tea. I put the tea down," she pointed at her little table. "The phone rang, I grabbed the phone, Seiya pulled me down on the bed. The phone crashed to the floor, I screamed cause he startled me. Then I gave him the phone and he left before we even got to have tea."**

**"When's he coming back for..Um..Tea?" Mina giggled.**

**"I don't know," Serena's tone went sad and distant.**

**All the girls went quiet, as soon as they realized Serena was crying again, and looking at her hand.**

**She gently rubbed her vacant ring finger: "I remember the first time we had tea. Just the two of us," she sobbed.**

**Anger resurfaced in Rei's eyes, but she remained quiet and clenched her fists.**

**"It's over," Serena sniffed and put her hand on Rei's fist.**

**Rei was surprised, she didn't think Serena had noticed.**

**"After all you two have been threw together, the whole destiny thing, He must not care that much," Lita scowled. "We will always be there for you, no matter what happens," Lita smiled and put her hand on Serena and Rei's.**

**"To an unknown future," Mina spouted and added her hand.**

**"The future is now what we make of it," Ami joined in.**

**"As long as I have you guys, the future will still be good," Serena smiled at each of her friends individually.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Serena wasn't sure when the girls left, at some point she had fallen asleep while in their company. Now her stomach was demanding food and had woken her up.**

**She had slept through supper and wasn't hungry when they had come back from Darien's. She knew there would be leftovers.**

**Serena crept down to the fridge and pulled out some of everything that tasted good cold. As she stuffed her face, she noticed it was a little after midnight. She wasn't really worried about the time, she knew that once her tummy was full she'd be able to fall back asleep easily.**

**Going back to sleep wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She laid on her left side for awhile, no falling back asleep. She tried her right side, but she knew the picture of her and Darien was looking at her. Her tummy protested when she laid on it. She laid on her back for a moment, and Seiya's face was lit by the moon beam reflecting off her dressing table mirror.**

**She took her phone out on the balcony, and paced up and down. Who could she call, who would be awake this late on a school night.**

**She took the phone back in and sat on her bed with it.**

**"I wish you were here Luna," she spoke softly into the night. "I need to know what to do," she sighed.**

**Serena picked up the receiver, listened to the dial tone for a minute, then hung up. She laid back on her bed, with the phone on her belly.**

**"Is it to late to call you?" She gazed up at Seiya and picked up the receiver, then hung up.**

**"If I call Mina, she could send Luna home," Serena surmised.**

**Serena stared up at Seiya as she again picked up the receiver: "I would love to be held in your arms, Seiya," she said quietly as she felt a lump take form in her throat, and dialed the first of Mina's phone number.**

**"Serena?" Seiya's voice came through the phone before Serena could dial anymore numbers.**

**Serena slammed the phone down. **

**She suddenly felt a hand caress her arm.**

**Serena jumped and her and the phone fell off the other side of the bed with a crash. **

**Seiya stretched across the bed to help her up.**

**She slapped the hand he offered to her. He slid his tummy back across the bed, to a kneeling position on the floor. Serena scrambled up the bed glaring at Seiya with every movement she made.**

**"What are you doing here?" Serena squeaked.**

**"You said you wanted me to hold you," he smiled up at her.**

**"I was talking to my poster, and trying to call Mina," Serena remarked, quite embarrassed..**

**"You must have picked up the phone just before it rang," Seiya smiled. "Fait must have wanted me to hear your words." He teased and sat beside her.**

**"Why are you calling me at One in the morning?" Serena gave him a mild scowl.**

**"I finished reading that book we have to do a report on, and I noticed the full moon shining in my room, and I thought of you," he smiled. "I can go if you want," his smile quickly faded.**

**She gently shook her head and laid back in the moon beam that shone threw her balcony doors.**

**Seiya flopped down beside her, then rolled on his side, and propped himself on his elbow: "Why were you calling Mina this late?"**

**"I wanted to talk to Luna," she replied, turning her head away from him, so she could gaze up at the moon.**

**Normally, she found comfort in the moonlight, but tonight it offered nothing more than light.**

**The last time she had bathed in such a bright moon, Darien had been holding her and expressing his love for her.**

**"Think he sees the moon?" She softly spoke into the moon beam.**

**She felt a lump begin to constrict her throat: "I don't know what to do anymore," her voice barely a whisper now as a few tears escaped and trickled down into her hair, before she could close her eyes tight enough to stop them.**

**Seiya wanted to hold her and make her pain go away.**

**"Tell me how to help," Seiya whispered as he gently wiped the new tears that were rolling out.**

**"You can't," she sobbed and sat up.**

**"I can take you to Darien, if that's what you want," Seiya kept his voice soft as he sat up beside her.**

**"I don't want to see him," she cried, and stood up then walked towards her balcony: "I don't ever want to see him again." She stepped out.**

**Seiya followed her.**

**Serena leaned on the railing and held it tight as she stared up at the moon.**

**"I found him in bed with another woman," Serena spoke, barely above a whisper.**

**Seiya pressed his chest against her back, and wrapped his arms around her, and placed his hands on hers. As he lightly squeezed her hands, he noticed the absence of her ring.**

**"I left it on the pillow beside them," Serena sobbed, when she realized Seiya had felt for the ring.**

**Mixed emotions raced through Seiya. He felt a rage he had never felt before, just the thought that someone could hurt Serena this bad. On the other hand, he was delighted that they had broken up.**

**Seiya gingerly peeled her hands off the rail, so he could turn her around.**

**Serena buried herself in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.**

**He grabbed her tighter and gave the top of her head a little kiss.**

**"Don't let go," she whispered her plea.**

**"I will hold you forever, if that's what you want," he whispered back.**

**A big smile graced his face when he felt her squeeze him.**

**It wasn't long before the cold night air turned her sobs to shivers.**

**"Let's go inside," Seiya urged, feeling her shiver.**

**Serena glued herself to his side, as he turned slightly.**

**"I won't let go," he assured her.**

**His arm kept her at his side as he escorted her back to bed.**

**He brought her to the front of him as he reached behind his back and took hold of her hands. He pulled her off him to sit her on the bed. As he lowered her to the beds edge, he lowered himself to his knees before her.**

**He let go of her left hand, so he could gently brush her cheek, as his hand made its way to her chin. He gently lifted her head so she could see the sincerity in his eyes as he told her: "Everything will be okay."**

**"Are you leaving?" Her eyes remained locked with his and her voice quivered.**

**Seiya took a deep breath, then smiled: "I'll stay till you're asleep."**

**She let go of his other hand and scooted over to the far side of the bed, offering him to share it with her.**

**Seiya laid on his back and held his arms apart. Serena inched over to lay her head on his comforting chest. She slid her arms up his sides as he once again wrapped his arms around her to hold her safe.**

**As she listened to his heart beat, she thought to herself: "This is where I need to be. No, this is where I want to be," she corrected herself and a smile took shape on her face.**

**A big smile also crossed Seiya's face as he felt Serena clench her arms like a hug.**

**He was content to close his eyes and concentrate on her rhythmic breathing against him. He would wait till he was sure she was asleep before he slipped away, just as he had promised her.**

**Serena opened her eyes to find the sun dancing through her room.**

**"Oh my God!" She shrieked when she saw Seiya still in bed with her.**

**Seiya crashed to the floor.**

**"What time is it?" She asked him, at the same time her asked her.**

**"My alarm clock is broken," Serena mentioned and jumped to her feet. "Stay here," she ordered Seiya and crept out of her room.**

**There wasn't a sound in the house as she dashed into the kitchen.**

**No dad, no Sam.**

**"It's almost ten," she spouted wide-eyed as the door bell chimed.**

**Serena flew up the stairs.**

**"Seiya," she bellowed as she burst into her room.**

**She glanced around, but all that caught her eye was the sun reflecting off the picture of her and Darien.**

**She took hold of the picture and growled: "Keep your Jenny."**

**With all he might, she threw the picture at her balcony doors. The picture sailed through the small open area of the doors, and she heard glass shatter outside.**

**Serena dropped to her floor, with her knees together and her feet out on either side of her as the tears raced down her cheeks.**

**"Serena," Sikora's voice came from Serena's doorway.**

**Serena's shoulder's dropped and her head drooped.**

**Then she felt Sikora kneel down beside her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**"Serena," Sikora called softly. "What happened? Where is Seiya?"**

**Serena took a very deep breath and exhaled slowly, attempting to gain some control over her tears.**

**Serena held her head back up, turned her face and looked into Sikora's eyes: "Please don't be mad at Seiya," she pleaded and sniffed. "I broke up with Darien, I didn't want to be alone. I asked Seiya to hold me till I fell asleep. I guess he fell asleep too," Serena dropped her head back down. "My alarm clock is broken, Seiya left when I went to see what time it was."**

**Sikora pulled Serena close and cradled her, the way a mother does when her child is hurting. Then she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled a small package of tissues out. She took a tissue and gently wiped away some of Serena's tears.**

**Serena began to babble. She told Sikora about the phone call she had with Darien, then what she saw when she went to Darien's. She also told her about the ring and where she had left it.**

**"I shouldn't have left my ring," Serena sniffled deeply. "If we just talk, maybe we can work things out."**

**"Can you forgive and forget what he has done, and accept him back into your life?" Sikora questioned.**

**Serena was silent and looked up to Sikora's eyes, and realized Sikora did have Seiya's eyes. Her thoughts drifted from Darien to Seiya, and a tiny smile formed on her face.**

**"You want Darien back?" Sikora returned Serena's smile.**

**"I have to take him back," Serena sobbed, no longer looking into Sikora's eyes. "We are to marry, rule Crystal Tokyo together, and have a beautiful daughter named Rini."**

**Sikora wiped some of the new tears away. "You have seen one of many possible futures," Sikora explained. "You're still very young. There will be many obstacles for you to over come between now and when you become Neo-Queen Serenity."**

**"But, Rini," Serena whimpered.**

**"Rini is within you," Sikora smiled and lightly patted Serena's belly. "Darien may become part of your life again. Or maybe Rini's father had changed."**

**"To Seiya," Serena's voice bubbled with a joyous tone.**

**Sikora laughed, then gently shook her head: "We won't rush that idea."**

**Serena's bubble burst and sadness returned: "I know it can't be Seiya," she took a deep breath. "You'll have to leave one day."**

**Sikora sat Serena up and looked right into her sad eyes and smiled: "He can come to you across the galaxy as easy as he has come to you from across town."**

**"Really?" A bright smile came to Serena and her eyes sparkled.**

**"Yes," Sikora returned the smile. "But you need time to decide what you want to do."**

**"I want Seiya," Serena stated confidently.**

**"Do you want him because he is the one who has comforted you during Darien's absence, or because your heart tells you he is the one?" Sikora asked.**

**Serena sat silent, she hadn't thought about that.**

**"I don't know," she admitted with a whimper.**

**"That is why I said you need time," Sikora said softly. "In time, your heart will tell you what to do. Everyone knows your heart guides you. Until it has had time to heal, just be the fun loving Serena we all know," Sikora gave her a big grin.**

**"That I can do," Serena bubbled and sniffed back the last of her tears. "Thank-you. I feel a little better."**

**Sikora reached in her pocket and pulled out a business card.**

**"This is my cell phone number. You can call me anytime, even in the middle of the night," Sikora smiled and handed Serena the card.**

**Serena took the card and read it, then flipped it over. Then she did this process again. She closed her eyes, then looked at the card and smiled. she turned and slipped the card into her book bag.**

**"Memorized it?" Sikora snickered.**

**"Yup," Serena beamed and stood up.**

**"Now why can't you do that with your school work?" Sikora gave Serena a slight scowl.**

**"I don't like school," Serena giggled.**

**Sikora beamed, knowing where she ranked with Serena.**

**"Since there's only one class left before lunch," Sikora mentioned. "I'll call the school and make up an excuse for you missing classes, and we'll go grab an early lunch. Then I'll drop you off for your afternoon classes."**

**Serena smiled, then bounced over to her closet.**

**Fridays always took her longer to dress, she didn't have to wear her school uniform. The only problem was, what to wear. Today was easy, she opted for her favorite baby blue sweater and a pair of jeans. This sweater always gave her comfort when she was feeling a little down.**

**"If you still want to spend the weekend," Sikora said while Serena was digging through her clothes. "You could pack up what you want to take now, and then leave it in the car."**

**"OK," Serena replied.**

**Sikora called the school while Serena pulled her chosen outfits out. She crammed them into her over night bag, then picked up today's attire and headed out of her room.**

**"Meet me in the car," Sikora said through the closed bathroom door, as Serena was getting ready.**

**The first thing she noticed when she looked in the car, was the picture of her and Darien laying on the seat near Sikora.**

**"I thought you might want it one day," Sikora remarked and flipped the picture over.**

**"Seiya does that every time he goes in my room," Serena noted as she watched Sikora lay the picture face down.**

**"He's been in your room a few times?" Sikora quarried with a raised eye-brow.**

**Serena turned a crimson color, pulled the door shut and gazed out the window.**

**Sikora giggled: "To the Crown?" she questioned while pulling the car out of the driveway. "Or did you want to go somewhere else?"**

**"The Crown makes the best milk shakes," Serena replied.**

**"And I would like to try a hamburger," Sikora grinned. "Do they make those?"**

**"One of the best," Serena told her, and then added: "You've never had a burger?"**

**"Nope," Sikora admitted.**

**Serena thought that was the funniest thing she had ever heard.**

**Serena automatically headed for her usual booth. She scooted into the middle, leaving Sikora the choice of sides.**

**"Good morning," an older lady smiled at them, a few moments after they sat down.**

**"Hi, Mrs.Furuhata" Serena smiled. "Two chocolate shakes."**

**"And for you?" Mrs.Furuhata turned to Sikora.**

**Serena started laughing: "I'm having one and Sikora is having the other one," she said, pointing at her table mate. **

**"I'm sorry," Mrs.Furuhata gave Sikora a slight bow of her head. "I have seen Serena have four shakes for lunch before."**

**Sikora looked over at Serena, obviously surprised by what Mrs.Furuhata had said.**

**"That's Andrew and Lizzy's mom," Serena told Sikora, when Mrs.Furuhata headed over to the service counter. "She owns the Crown, and works here once in awhile."**

**"Four milkshakes for lunch?" Sikora questioned with her raised eye-brow.**

**"Ladies," Maliki smiled as he approached their table.**

**"Now I don't mind waiting for computer parts," he admitted as he sat next to Sikora.**

**"I thought they told you, the parts would be in this morning," Sikora replied.**

**"Something happened to their delivery truck, and it won't be in till after lunch," Maliki explained. "They will call my cell. So I got all my other running around done."**

**"Then you can join us for lunch," Sikora smiled as Mrs.Furuhata placed two milkshakes on the table.**

**"Coffee, please," Maliki said to Mrs.Furuhata, when she looked at him.**

**"Now, why aren't you in school?" Maliki questioned Serena.**

**"I slept in," Serena mumbled and began working on her shake.**

**"We were talking," Sikora had said at the same time as Serena.**

**"What could you have to talk about, that's more important then school?" He looked from Sikora to Serena, and back again.**

**"Girl stuff," Sikora remarked.**

**"Seiya?" Maliki scowled.**

**"That too," Sikora replied.**

**"Did you want to order lunch?" Mrs.Furuhata inquired, placing Maliki's coffee down in front of him.**

**"Sikora's never had a burger," Sikora giggled to Mrs.Furuhata.**

**"When you have decided which burger you would like to try, give me a wave," Mrs.Furuhata smiled and proceeded to a new table of customers.**

**"I didn't realize there was different kinds of burgers," Sikora looked at Serena.**

**"A burger, is a burger," Serena explained. "It depends what you want on it. Unless you want a chicken burger, or a veggie burger."**

**"I would like to try it the way you eat it," Sikora told Serena.**

**"I always have a double cheese burger with the works," Serena mentioned.**

**"You eat two burgers, made of cheese?" Sikora asked, not really surprised after hearing about four shakes.**

**"It's two burgers on one bun, with cheese, lettuce, onions, tomatoes, pickles, and sauce," Serena informed her. "Did you want to try that?"**

**"If that is what you are having," Sikora nodded.**

**"You wanna try one?" Serena asked Maliki.**

**"After they call about my computer parts," he smiled. "It sounds like it would take some time to eat, and even longer to digest."**

**"Nah," Serena said with a wave of her hand. "I can wolf one down, in a few minutes."**

**"Not everyone, can eat the way you do," Lita spouted when she reached the table. Her approach had been unnoticed by the tables occupants.**

**Maliki did his gentleman thing, and stood up until Lita slid in beside Serena.**

**"Is everyone coming here for lunch today?" Serena questioned her friend.**

**"Afternoon classes have been canceled," Lita grinned. "There's something wrong with the school's main computer."**

**"Where's everyone else?" Sikora probed.**

**"They're slow," Lita remarked. "I got out of there before, they changed their minds and made us go back to class."**

**Maliki stood up, and took a chair from a near by table, and sat at the head of the booth. "I assume I will be the first to leave," Maliki replied to the three quizzical looking faces.**

**"Milkshake?" Mrs.Furuhata asked, as she made her way passed them.**

**"The others are coming. School has been canceled for the afternoon," Lita announced. "You might want to start at least four."**

**"Where were you?" Mina yelled over at the table, when she strolled up with Seiya and Yaten behind her.**

**"I slept in," Serena admitted, when Mina reached the table.**

**"So did he," Mina gestured over her shoulder in Seiya's direction. "But, at least he showed up for class."**

**"They probably woke up around the same time," Yaten snickered, and quickly jumped into the seat next to Lita.**

**"Can I squeeze in there please?" Mina batted her eyes at Sikora.**

**Sikora gave way to Mina's little pout, and stood up so Mina could sit next to Serena.**

**Seiya sat on the edge next to Yaten, and kept his head somewhat lowered, to avoid eye contact with anyone. He did however sneak a quick peek at Serena.**

**"Where's Ami and Taiki?" Sikora inquired.**

**"Like the other computer nerds, they stayed to help fix whatever's wrong with the schools main computer," Yatne responded.**

**"The computer went wacky," Mina smiled. "It started making the lights go on and off. The bell kept ringing, then the fire alarm sounded. Sprinkler systems came on in a few rooms," Mina started howling with laughter. "You should see the cooking class."**

**"It's a good thing its the weekend," Lita noted: "Or they'd want us to clean up the cooking classroom, tomorrow or something."**

**"You can catch up on the stuff you missed this morning," Lita turned to Serena.**

**"I think a nap is a better idea," Serena grinned at Lita's scowl.**

**"Didn't get much sleep, last night?" Yaten smirked at Serena.**

**Serena started drinking her milkshake, as fast as possible, hoping it would cool down her burning cheeks.**

**"Seiya, might need a nap too," Yaten added, and started laughing uncontrollably.**

**Seiya put his hand on Yaten's head, and pushed him under the table. Yaten was laughing to hard to fight back, and ended up on the floor still laughing.**

**"Seiya," Sikora snapped.**

**Seiya put his hands on the table to show he wasn't holding Yaten down there.**

**Mina and Lita had no idea what was going on, but they found the whole thing amusing, and began laughing, and peeking under the table at Yaten.**

**"Yaten, get up," Maliki ordered.**

**Yaten was still snickering as he slid back up his seat.**

**Mrs.Furuhata placed a tray of shakes on the table, then started handing them out. "Did you want to order lunch?" Mrs.Furuhata asked, as she handed Seiya the last shake off the tray.**

**"I'm not really hungry," Seiya admitted.**

**"He had a dumpling breakfast," Yaten burst out laughing.**

**Seiya jabbed his elbow forcefully into Yaten's ribs, causing Yaten to fold over, and stop laughing.**

**Maliki stood up so fast, his chair almost hit Mrs.Furuhata. Mrs.Furuhata just stood there, with pen and paper in hand, and the serving tray tucked under her arm.**

**"Go sit in the car," Maliki ordered Seiya, and slammed his car keys on the table.**

**Seiya never looked at Maliki, he just picked up the keys and walked away.**

**In unison the girls started working on their milkshakes, trying to ignore what was going on.**

**Lita and Mina were both looking at Serena, Serena was staring into her milkshake. She knew Lita and Mina were looking at her, and she was trying to ignore their stares.**

**"I'm having what Serena is having," Sikora said to Mrs.Furuhata calmly.**

**"Double cheeseburger with the works," Serena quickly spit out, and went back to her milkshake.**

**"I'm fine," both the other girls mentioned.**

**"I'm good," Yaten replied.**

**"I'll have something when I get back," Maliki told Mrs.Furuhata, as he answered his cell phone. "I won't be long," Maliki smiled at Sikora, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.**

**Once he had walked away from the table, Mina and Lita turned their heads and stared intently at Serena.**

**"You slept in, Seiya slept in," Lita stated, directly at Serena.**

**"Dumpling for breakfast," Mina added. "That's what Seiya calls you."**

**Yaten started laughing again.**

**"My car is still out front," Sikora scowled at Yaten.**

**"Seiya fell asleep at my house last night," Serena quietly mumbled.**

**Yaten got up, and left the table. His snickering could be heard as he walked away.**

**"You were asleep when we all left," Lita scowled.**

**"I woke up," Serena continued to mumble quietly.**

**Mina looked Lita right in the eye, then glanced over at Sikora, then back to Lita.**

**"I already know all about it," Sikora smiled at Lita, making Mina turn and look at her wide eyed.**

**Sikora had to laugh at the look on Mina's face.**

**"So tell us what happened," Lita now smiled at Serena.**

**Serena gave the short version of the night, she told them about the phone incident, which they all found funny. She explained that after she told Seiya about breaking up with Darien, she wanted Seiya to stay until she fell asleep. In her version, she said Seiya had only laid down beside her. She didn't think anyone needed more details then that, especially Sikora.**

**Lita and Mina, went to find Yaten and play some games, when Serena and Sikora's food arrived.**

**Serena had devoured her burger in no time. Sikora was barely half way, when she saw Serena cram in her last bite. Serena was not one to watch anything resembling food go to waste, so she washed down her burger with Seiya's milkshake.**

**"It's been sitting to long," Serena grinned at Sikora. "He'll need a new one."**

**Sikora laughed.**

**As Serena noisily sucked out the last drops of the shake, Maliki strolled back in.**

**Serena looked passed him, but there was no Seiya. She looked at Sikora with sad little eyes.**

**"Why don't you go play a few games, while we talk," Sikora whispered to Serena, while Maliki was getting a chair.**

**Serena's sad eyes faded slightly when Sikora grinned at her.**

**"You can have my seat," Serena said to Maliki, as she slid along the bench.**

**"Thank-you," Maliki smiled. "But since we are now waiting for Ami and Taiki, you guys might be back before we're ready to go. So I'll keep the chair here at the table," he slid the chair tightly into the head of the booth and sat next to Sikora.**

**"Serena," Mina bellowed into the restaurant from the archway, that led to the arcade are. "I got us a turn on that racing game."**

**"I'm coming," Serena yelled back and ran off.**

**It wasn't long before Serena had to relinquish her seat to the new challenger against Mina. Yaten hopped in as soon as Serena stood up.**

**"I challenge you," Lita grinned evilly at Serena, while standing at one of the fighting games.**

**"You know I can't beat you," Serena sighed.**

**"Just let me practice," Lita whined at her. "Yaten kicked my butt, I need to practice."**

**"Don't kill me in the first round," Serena smiled at Lita.**

**"I wouldn't get much practice if I did that," Lita giggled.**

**"I'll have to try him in Sikora's sparring ring this weekend," Lita whispered, when Serena joined her at the game.**

**"I thought you wanted Sikora to show you some stuff," Serena mentioned.**

**"If I challenge one of the boys, I'll learn some of her techniques before I go in the ring with her," Lita smiled. "She trained them, therefore they will use some of her training" Lita remarked, pleased with herself. "I don't want her to kill me in the first round," she snickered, and hit the play button on the game.**

**Lita seemed to enjoy taking Serena's character to the brink of death, then backing off so she could practice some other moves.**

**Serena couldn't control knobs and buttons as fast as Lita, or remember all the combinations.**

**"Your turn to race the speed demon," Yaten sneered from behind the girls. "If you're finished torturing Serena."**

**Lita killed Serena in three moves. Serena's shoulders dropped when Lita killed her off, and sauntered over to race Mina.**

**"You can't come to school, but you can come play games," Ami criticized, while standing behind Serena.**

**"I spent most of the morning talking to Sikora about last night," Serena remarked boldly.**

**"I wasn't surprised that you weren't there," Ami smiled warmly. "Are you feeling better?"**

**"Talking to her helped," Serena gave a little sigh. "I still don't know what to say to Amara and the others. Since Luna didn't come to see me, I guess Mina didn't tell her what happened."**

**"We decided you would tell everyone when you were ready," Ami rubbed Serena's shoulder with compassion. "Lets enjoy the weekend, and we can decide when to tell the others, after we have some fun."**

**Serena noticed Taiki approaching them, and she smiled at him.**

**"Your tea is at the table," Taiki told Ami. Then he turned to Serena: "I thought Seiya would be in here with you," he commented after glancing around the room.**

**"Maliki made him go sit in the car," Serena sighed.**

**"Why?" Taiki inquired with a look of extreme surprise.**

**"Yaten was teasing him about falling asleep at my house last night, and something about eating dumplings, which I don't understand. Anyway, Seiya got mad and elbowed Yaten really hard, so Maliki made Seiya go sit in the car," Serena explained.**

**"Seiya spent the night at your house?" It was Ami's turn to be extremely surprised.**

**"I didn't want to be alone," Serena said sadly. "I picked up the phone to call Mina so she could send Luna home, and Seiya was on the line. He came over, and we talked for awhile and we fell asleep."**

**Taiki was just shaking his head.**

**"Come have a tea," Ami suggested. "Or a thick chocolate shake," she smiled at Serena.**

**"I had two shakes, and a burger," Serena replied. "I just want to play a few games."**

**Taiki was still gently shaking his head as he walked away.**

**"Rei is out early on Fridays," Ami remarked. "She should be here in about half an hour. Then we'll probably go get our stuff and head out to the estate. Did you pack some clothes for the weekend?" She asked Serena.**

**"My bag is already in Sikora's car," she grinned.**

**"If you guys don't come back to the table before Rei gets here, I'll come and get you," Ami informed her.**

**Once Ami left the arcade, Serena looked around, and saw her friends all occupied with games. She headed for the main doors of the arcade, she knew she couldn't cut through the restaurant without being seen.**

**Out the doors, around the building, and straight for Maliki's car.**

**Her body sighed when she saw the empty car. She assumed Seiya was already at home. Now she had to wait for Rei to hurry up, so they could go to the estate.**

**Chapter 10 is very long so you might have to wait awhile, while I type it out. Please feel free to comment and review this story. Thank you all!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chapter 10**

**"This room was designed just for you girls," Sikora smiled at Serena and her friends, as they stood in one of the upper hallways of the estate house.**

**Sikora opened the double doors to reveal a massive black space. She giggled at their blank faces. Then she reached into the room and flicked a switch. Mini acute lights dangled from the ceiling, like the stars in the night sky. The ceiling was basically black with a solar system painted on it.**

**Sikora flicked another switch, causing the large black drapes to open, revealing a huge picture window, that looked out towards a small lake, and a very well manicured garden. In front of the window was a tea table with big puffy pillows encircling it. Each pillow was colored to represent each of the Scouts colors.**

**Off to the left side of the room was a platform area covered with feathered mattresses, and dozens of bright colored pillows.**

**The girls all dropped their bags near the doorway, and ran up to the sleeping area, and flopped down giggling, and tossed pillows at one another.**

**Sikora stayed near the door laughing at them.**

**"You also have your own bathroom," Sikora mentioned, and pointed at the door that was across the room from the platform bed area.**

**Serena started throwing pillows down at Sikora. Sikora took this as an invitation, and ran up to join the melee.**

**Sikora had no experience in this type of frolicking, but was enjoying herself immensely. She quickly learned it was best to stay on your knees, when pillow fighting, that way it wasn't as far to fall when you're knocked over.**

**When they all finally collapsed, they started laughing, and pointing at each others disarrayed hair do's.**

**"I guess the sparring ring can wait till tomorrow," Lita mentioned, still trying to catch her breath from the pillow fight, and side aching laughter.**

**"Whenever your ready," Sikora snickered, laying down to catch her breath too.**

**"She wants to start against Yaten," Serena remarked.**

**"No way," Mina spouted, and sat up.**

**"As Scouts?" Ami questioned.**

**"I don't think he's much of a challenge as Yaten," Lita smiled. "That would be like fighting Serena's little brother," she snickered. "I'll take him as Healer."**

**"Starting small, and working your way up?" Sikora grinned.**

**"He's like Serena's little brother," Lita mentioned again. "You know, letting him pester the hell out of me, and I haven't done or said anything back to him. I've been waiting to try out the sparring ring."**

**"And you're after Yaten too?" Sikora questioned Rei.**

**"Nah, I'll let Lita have her fun," she replied, and lazily threw a pillow at Lita.**

**"What about you guys?" Sikora looked at Mina, Serena, and Ami.**

**"We're not the aggressive ones," Ami giggled.**

**"I think dinner will be ready soon," Sikora informed them. "I think we should do something about the state of our hair," she however didn't move, she had as much ambition as the other girls seemed to have.**

**"That might take awhile," Serena lazily remarked, holding one of her back-combed looking ponytails.**

**"I'll help you," Sikora and Ami both said.**

**"Great," Serena chirped.**

**Serena turned her back to them, flipped her ponytails back, resting on her hands, and grinning broadly.**

**"I guess I should mess it up a bit more, so you really have to pull on it," Rei sarcastically smiled.**

**"We have to spend the whole weekend with her?" Mina scowled. "We are not starting by making her late for food."**

**"No one in their right mind would stand between Serena and food," Ami remarked.**

**Serena huffed, while the others laughed.**

**Maliki, Taiki, and Yaten all stood up when the girls came into the dinning hall.**

**The massive mahogany table that had been in the room, the day they came to see the estate, still dominated the hall.**

**The first thing Serena noticed was Seiya's absence. But as soon as she saw all the different dishes of food placed on the table, she quickly selected a seat.**

**"Do you girls like your room?" Kakyuu asked once everyone was seated.**

**"Its great. Love the bed idea. Fantastic for pillow fights. The view out the window is wonderful too," They all expressed their enjoyment.**

**Kakyuu smiled warmly. Then glanced briefly at the man who had been standing behind her.**

**The man starting pouring wine into everyone's glass.**

**"Drink it very slowly," Lita whispered to Serena.**

**Kakyuu made a toast about new friends, and new beginnings, then everyone took a sip of their wine.**

**This was the first time Serena had ever put something in her mouth, she didn't like the taste of.**

**'drink it slowly,' she thought to herself: 'I don't think I'll drink it all.'**

**Serena was too busy trying some of everything to join into the various conversations that had been going on through out dinner.**

**Once her stomach refused to except anymore tasty morsels, Serena leaned back in her chair and grinned with great satisfaction.**

**"Not drinking your wine?" Lita quietly giggled at Serena.**

**"I'm to full," Serena sighed.**

**"I think, I need to walk some of this food off," Ami remarked with a grin.**

**"I have to agree," Kakyuu smiled and stood up.**

**"Exploration time," Mina spouted happily.**

**"Personally, a slow stroll through the gardens is my speed right now," Ami replied.**

**"I want to see the sparring ring," Lita said.**

**"Exploring," Serena and Mina chimed.**

**"Sparring ring," Rei decided.**

**"I'll show you the ring," Sikora told them.**

**"Guess you're going for a slow walk in the garden," Yaten smirked at Taiki.**

**"I am quite capable of going for a walk on my own," Ami told Yaten.**

**"Its more enjoyable with someone to talk to," Taiki remarked and offered Ami his arm.**

**Ami hooked her arm in his, and they walked off.**

**Mina walked over and hooked arms with Serena: "Let's explore."**

**They took two or three steps with their arms linked together. Then released each other and ran off.**

**"Wait up," Yaten yelled, and ran after them.**

**"You could take us on a guided tour," Rei said to Kakyuu.**

**"That way you can tell us all about the changes you've made," Lita added.**

**"I thought you wanted to see the ring?" Sikora said to Lita and Rei.**

**"We'll get to it," Rei smiled. **

**"Then I'll sit this little adventure out," Sikora grinned.**

**"I think we've been abandoned," Maliki remarked to Sikora.**

**"You're welcome to join us," Lita said over her shoulder.**

**"We are going to relax in this brief time of silence," Sikora mentioned.**

**"I haven't had a relaxing, quiet coffee break all day," Maliki told them, and turned towards the study.**

**"We'll be in the study if you want us," Sikora smiled, and hooked her arm in Maliki's.**

**"Which room is yours?" Mina smiled at Yaten.**

**"A few doors down from yours," he grinned. "You going to sneak in later?" His smile grew.**

**"I don't want to hear this," Serena giggled.**

**"Seiya's is next to mine," Yaten chuckled.**

**"That's good," Serena remarked plainly. Hoping they thought she really wasn't interested.**

**"Why wasn't he at dinner?" Mina questioned Yaten.**

**"I don't know," Yaten shrugged.**

**"Maybe Sikora chained him up while your here," Mina laughed at Serena.**

**"Chained him up?" Yaten squeaked.**

**"Sikora told Serena she'd chain you guys up in the cellar the next time we went to see the movie, so you couldn't bug us," Mina explained. "So I was bugging Serena about Sikora chaining Seiya up, so he can't fall asleep with her while were here."**

**Yaten laughed, and laughed, and laughed.**

**"Can we go back to exploring now?" Serena huffed at them.**

**"Want to start in the cellar?" Yaten continued to howl with laughter.**

**"I'm going this way," Serena stated and turned away.**

**"What's wrong?" Mina questioned Serena.**

**"Seiya keeps getting into trouble cause of me," Serena replied.**

**"You can't blame yourself for the choices he makes," Yaten smiled at Serena. "Now if you walk around her with that pout on your face, I'll end up chained to a wall," he chuckled.**

**Serena tried to force the pout to stay, but her normally happy persona won out, and a smile came through.**

**"Much better," Yaten grinned happily. "Besides I liked the stupid picture I had in my head, of Seiya being chained to a wall like they did in medieval times. It doesn't look as funny with me hanging there," he chuckled at her.**

**'Now," Yaten whispered. "Let me show you some of the secret passages, that Seiya and I found."**

**"Why are you whispering?" Serena asked.**

**"I want to see them," Mina chirped.**

**"They go all over the place," Yaten revealed. "I don't think anyone else knows about them. There's peep holes in various rooms, that way you can peek into a room before you exit the passage way. I guess that's so you can make sure no one is around before you walk out from the hidden door."**

**"Now that's worth exploring," Serena said excitedly.**

**Yaten lead them into a vacant room, slid the wall beside the fire place, to reveal a dark narrow pathway between the walls.**

**"Wait here," he told them, and ran out of the room.**

**"That's looks creepy," Serena whispered to Mina.**

**"There's probably a million spiders and cobwebs in there," Mina remarked, looking down the skinny corridor.**

**"Got it," Yaten announced and turned on a flashlight he was now carrying.**

**"This peep hole is either mine or Seiya's," Yaten told them. "We both covered our peep holes, he slid a bookshelf in front of his secret door. It's hard to tell exactly where you are once your in here."**

**"I assume you and Seiya made a few extra peep holes in our room," Mina sneered.**

**"I think yours would have been covered when they decorated your room," Yaten replied, straight faced. "I know there's no door into there."**

**"We'll have to find the peep holes and cover them," Mina said to Serena.**

**"You have to be really careful going down the stairs at the end of this hall. They're old and a little creaky. Seiya and I plan on fixing them when there's no one around to hear us," Yaten giggled.**

**"Are you trying to distract us from finding the holes in our room?" Serena queried.**

**"You want to look in every hole and see if you find your room?" Yaten questioned them.**

**"No," Mina replied. "We'll change our clothes under the covers," she sneered.**

**"Come see this room we found," Yaten urged the girls on.**

**"A secret room?" Serena said happily.**

**"Its just off the actual wine cellar," Yaten began to explain. "Its full of bottles of wine."**

**"I don't like that wine stuff," Serena said, making an ugly face.**

**"I'll go down the steps first, then shine the light up so you guys can see where to step," Yaten told the girls.**

**"Look at all those bottles of wine," Mina mentioned when they rejoined Yaten at the bottom of the many steps they had traveled.**

**"They're covered in dust, and cobwebs," Serena squeaked.**

**"I don't know why they're hidden in here," Yaten told them. "But there's dozens of them. Some white, some red. Some of them are dated back to the 1700's. A few don't even have any labels."**

**"You might like sweet wines instead of dry," Mina told Serena.**

**"Dry?" Serena probed.**

**"It's a type of wine," Yaten explained. "I prefer sweet wines. Only old people drink the dry stuff. We'll have to try some of these later, and see if we can find one that you like."**

**"Don't you think someone will notice the wine missing?" Mina remarked. "Or that a bunch of bottles have been opened?"**

**"No one knows this room is here," he smiled brightly.**

**Yaten reached over to one of the bottles that didn't seem to have much dust on it, and gave it a tug. The rack slid out of the way, and he stepped out of the little room.**

**"Another room full of wine?" Serena commented as she glanced around.**

**"This is the real wine cellar," Yaten answered. "We want to go through that door," he pointed at a large wooden door across the hall from the room they were standing in.**

**"That doesn't look like a secret passageway door," Mina stated.**

**"It leads to the Gardner's tunnel," Yaten explained. "It has a maintenance room, and all the pipes to the underground sprinkler system runs through there."**

**"Where does it lead to?" Mina inquired as they began to walk down the never ending corridor.**

**"A brick wall," Yaten chuckled.**

**"Why are we going then?" Serena probed.**

**"The wall moves and you go up some old dirt steps, to one of the cabins," Yaten grinned.**

**The dirt steps up to the cabin looked very worn down, like they had seen a lot of use in the past. The width of the dirt walls was so narrow, they would occasionally rub their shoulders on them.**

**"I keep expecting to see worms come out at me," Mina squeaked.**

**Yaten pulled down on an old rusty chain, which made the panel in front of him rise up. He got on his knees, and peeked out from the back of the fireplace. Then he quickly stood back up, knocking Mina's head as she leaned down.**

**"Ouch!" Mina spouted.**

**Yaten quickly put his hand over her mouth: "Shh, I'm sorry," he whispered.**

**Serena bent down to see what the problem was. Then she too stood up quickly. Yaten started pulling the chain again, to close the panel.**

**"What?" Mina whispered holding her hand over the side of her face, where Yaten had collided with her.**

**Yaten pointed back towards the steps.**

**"What was that all about?" Mina asked again, once they were back in the maintenance hallway.**

**"Taiki and Ami are on the couch necking," Yaten chuckled.**

**"Can't we go tease them?" Mina giggled.**

**"They didn't walk very far," Serena snickered.**

**"I'd love to go see the look on their faces if they saw us come out of the fireplace," Yaten momentarily grinned. "But after Taiki kicked my ass he'd probably tell everyone about the secret passage ways."**

**"He doesn't know?" Mina said, quite surprised.**

**"Seiya and I decided to keep it to ourselves for right now," Yaten admitted.**

**"Now where?" Serena said excitedly bouncing"Seiya and I are still trying to find a way up to the attic," Yaten confessed.**

**"Let's see if we can find it," Mina answered as they excited the maintenance corridor.**

**"Where were you three?" Maliki questioned when he came out of the wine cellar, as they were passing the archway.**

**"Exploring," they chirped.**

**"Tea and dessert is about to be served in the lounge," Maliki revealed. "You better head up there."**

**Taiki and Ami were the only ones not yet in the lounge when Serena, Mina, Yaten, and Maliki strolled in. Taiki and Ami came in moments after the others.**

**"Have a good walk?" Yaten said sarcastically as he, and the other two girls snickered.**

**"I love the attention and detail that went into some of those banzai trees," Ami remarked. "Have you found someone to continue with their care?" She asked Kakyuu.**

**"I have a few Gardner's to interview tomorrow," Kakyuu replied.**

**"What's so funny?" Lita whispered after she inched her way over to Serena and Mina.**

**"They look cute together," Mina grinned.**

**"They weren't walking in the garden," Serena whispered. "They were in one of the cabins, necking."**

**"You were spying on them?" Lita scowled.**

**"We ran across them accidentally," Yaten piped up.**

**"Why were the three of you going to the cabins anyway?" Lita questioned with a grin, and raised eye-brows.**

**"The path we were on lead there," Mina grinned back.**

**"We'll explain it to you later," Yaten said to Lita.**

**"Its a secret," Serena whispered so low, Lita basically read her lips.**

**"What are you four whispering about?" Sikora questioned them.**

**"Nothing," they all chimed.**

**That response had everyone in the room turning to look at them.**

**"Found something interesting while exploring the cellar?" Maliki queried.**

**"Nothing down there but spiders, cobwebs, that wine stuff, and pipes everywhere," Serena said with a disgusted look on her face.**

**"I take it you don't like the wine we had with dinner?" Sikora smiled at Serena.**

**"It made me thirsty, like it sucked all the spit out of my mouth," Serena scowled.**

**"Interesting explanation," Ami giggled.**

**Everyone laughed as the older man that was serving wine at dinner came into the room, pushing a cart of desserts.**

**"What did you expect to find down there?" Ami asked. "A dungeon?".**

**"It's a big old house," Mina replied.**

**"You guys watch too much T. V," Rei sneered.**

**"You'll be looking for ghosts next," Sikora teased.**

**"Now that would be exciting," Ami spouted.**

**"You believe in ghosts?" Taiki questioned her with a bit of a scowl.**

**"There are many things out there that can't be fully explained," Ami responded.**

**"True," Kakyuu joined the conversation. "Many people of this world do not believe there is life beyond their world."**

**"This planet is still very young," Maliki added.**

**"Its a good thing they have the Scouts here to protect them from things, they have no knowledge of," Kakyuu smiled at the girls.**

**"Its a maternal thing," Ami beamed.**

**"We're here to protect the weak, and the young," Lita giggled.**

**Ghost stories became the dessert conversation, and continued for sometime after.**

**Serena had fallen asleep, sitting on the floor with her back leaning against the chair Lita was seated in.**

**Lita couldn't resist giving Serena a little nudge with her foot. She watched Serena tip over, and not wake up until her head hit the floor. Serena sat back up and turned her head so she could frown at Lita.**

**"Looks like its someone's bed time," Kakyuu giggled.**

**"She was up late last night," Yaten remarked with a big grin.**

**His grin faded when Sikora scowled at him.**

**"Come on Serena," Lita said as she got to her feet. "Lets get you to bed."**

**"OK," Serena yawned.**

**Serena was the first to wake up. She quietly got dressed and went downstairs. No one in the kitchen, dining hall, study, or the lounge. Serena suddenly realized how big the house was, and it felt cold, empty, and somewhat creepy as she stood there alone.**

**she decided to go back upstairs, and wait for one of her friends to wake up.**

**"Serena," she heard Seiya call in a husked voice behind her.**

**He startled her, but she turned and smiled at him happily.**

**"I thought your room was over there," she whispered, pointing down the hallway. "Maybe it was that way," she was confused, as she glanced one way and then the other.**

**He snickered at her, and beckoned her over.**

**With her hands behind her back, she made her way over to him. Swaying slightly at the waist as she stepped.**

**Each swaying step brought pleasure to Seiya, and her radiant smile captivated him like nothing had ever done before. He felt on top of the world knowing this wondrous approach of hers, was for him and him alone.**

**She stopped just shy of the doorway, and her eyes smiled up at him.**

**He quickly pulled her in the room, making her giggle.**

**"This isn't your room," she remarked. "This is the empty one with the secret door near the fireplace."**

**"Yaten showed you?" Seiya was surprised.**

**"Yup," she beamed, then scowled: "Why are you in here?"**

**"Its the closest one to you," he grinned. "I was hoping to see you. I thought I could get your attention before you went down for breakfast."**

**"Why are you using the secret passage ways? We have to go past your room to go downstairs. I think," she replied, somewhat uncertain.**

**"My doors locked. Maliki is making sure I stay grounded," he huffed. "My meals are brought up to me, and he has my transformation star too, so no appearing in your room."**

**"I'm sorry," Serena pouted.**

**"No pouting," he smiled, and pulled her close.**

**She gave no resistance to him wrapping his arms around her. She in turn embraced his waist, and leaned her head into his chest.**

**A sense of security, and warmth ran through her body. She arched back enough to stare up into his sparkling sapphire eyes, and smiled with admiration.**

**His left hand caressed the side of her face as he gazed affectionately into her eyes. Serena closed her eyes and relaxed into his warm caress. She wanted to keep feeling his tender touch, so she brought her hand up to keep his hand against her cheek.**

**As she held his hand in place, she felt his lips tenderly press against hers. She felt like she was floating in a dream.**

**Serena opened her eyes as Seiya took his hand, and caressed her face again. She smiled up at him, as his thumb softly traced the outline of her lips.**

**Serena slid her hands up his back, drawing him tight against her. She ran her fingers through his hair, and gently forced his head down, so she could bring her lips to his again.**

**She felt butterflies thrash around in her stomach.**

**Her kiss began to take on a passion he had never experienced before. He hungered for more, and held her waist as he pinned her to the wall.**

**His lips pressed harder, his tongue began to explore her lips, then her mouth as she pulled him tight to her body.**

**A rush of warmth enveloped her. She could feel her heart pounding as he hands glided under his shirt, so she could feel his bare skin in her hands.**

**Without warning, Seiya pulled away and held Serena's head to his chest.**

**She could hear his heart racing like hers.**

**"Not here, not now," he whispered, and took several deep breaths and rested his cheek on top of Serena's head.**

**"Seiya," Serena called softly.**

**He held her tighter, taking deep breaths.**

**"I want you so badly," he admitted. "But..." He went silent, and slowly stepped back.**

**He softly caressed her face, and his hand slid away as he walked backwards, towards the secret door.**

**"I'll move my bookcase," he smiled. "But only if you're certain no one will notice your missing."**

**They smiled at each other until he disappeared into the wall.**

**Serena turned to leave, once she was certain Seiya was gone, and saw Yaten in the doorway with a stupid grin on his face.**

**"Please, don't tell anyone," Serena pleaded.**

**He laughed evilly, and walked away.**

**Serena could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.**

**"Happy little critter in the morning, aren't you?" Lita spouted down the hallway as Serena exited the room. "What are you doing?" Lita turned to Serena.**

**"Waiting for everyone to wake up," Serena smiled and walked across the hall with a definite bounce in her stride.**

**"Do I want to know, what you two were doing?" Lita probed.**

**"Me and him?" Serena screeched, and pointed in Yaten's direction with a disgusted look on her face.**

**Lita placed her hands on her hips, and glared down at Serena.**

**"Come, let me show you something," Serena said to Lita, and took a few steps back towards the room she had just come out of.**

**Lita took her hands off her hips and followed Serena.**

**"This room is empty," Lita remarked.**

**"Over here," Serena told her and continued over to the fireplace.**

**Lita obediently followed.**

**Serena put her hand just inside the fireplace, and reached over to the left side of the brick wall.**

**The wall panel to the left of the fireplace slid open.**

**Lita ran over and peeked left and right.**

**"They're all over the house," Serena giggled.**

**"Does Seiya's room have one of these concealed doors?" Lita scowled at Serena.**

**"Yes," Serena grinned. "But Yaten says Seiya blocked it with a bookshelf."**

**"Where is Seiya?" Lita inquired.**

**"Locked in his room," Serena sighed.**

**"Unless he sneaks out to see you?" Lita smiled.**

**"Yup," Serena replied, then quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.**

**"I didn't think Yaten put that massive grin on your face, or bounce in your step," Lita scowled.**

**Serena's smile grew, and there was a sparkle in her eyes that Lita hadn't seen in a long time.**

**"Why his he locked in his room?" Lita inquired.**

**"Cause he is grounded," Serena sighed.**

**"I guess grounding a guy with five young girls running around his house, isn't much of a punishment," Lita chuckled. "That means Sikora doesn't know about these secret passage ways," Lita commented with a grin.**

**"You, Mina, Seiya, Yaten, and I are the only ones that know," Serena informed her as she pulled the movable brick back into place closing the wall panel.**

**"There is even one in the cellar, that leads to one of the cabins," Serena giggled.**

**"That laugh tells me you found something, or I should say, someone in the cabin," Lita remarked.**

**"That is where we saw Ami and Taiki necking on the couch," Serena whispered, then laughed out loud as they excited the room.**

**"I guess Ami can't claim they're just friends anymore," Lita snickered. "What did they say to you guys?"**

**"We didn't let them see us," Serena responded. "Yaten said, Taiki would have kicked his ass. then probably tell their parents about the passage ways. So you have to pretend that you don't know about Ami and Taiki."**

**"I think they look cute together," Lita smiled.**

**"Who?" Mina asked, jumping up behind them, and grabbing their shoulders.**

**"You shouldn't sneak up on Lita like that," Yaten warned, coming out of his room.**

**"Incase you didn't notice, I spoke first," Mina grinned at him.**

**"Now, who looks good together?" Mina asked again.**

**"Ami and Taiki," Lita replied.**

**"She told you about the passage ways?" Mina quietly questioned Lita.**

**"I'd like to check them out," Lita answered.**

**"Before or after your sparring ring desire?" Mina said, scowling at Lita.**

**"That's right," Serena mentioned, just before they reached the dinning hall. "You wanted to try that today."**

**"Against who?" Yaten inquired walking backwards into the dinning hall, so he could look at the three of them.**

**They all fixed their eyes on him, and Lita grinned, and rose her eye-brows.**

**"Oh," he grimaced, and his eyes were wide open.**

**"I said I was sorry about the movie thing," he reminded Lita as he plunked himself down in his chair.**

**Maliki slapped the upper part of Yaten's arm, hard with the back of his hand. Yaten looked up at Maliki standing beside him. Then quickly stood up, and waited for all the girls to sit down.**

**"And, what are you pouting about?" Sikora asked Yaten after everybody sat down.**

**"She," he pointed at Lita, "wants to beat me up in the ring."**

**"That's because you're annoying," Taiki grinned, from across the table.**

**"Am not," Yaten protested.**

**"Are too," all the girls chanted.**

**"I think you've been out voted," Maliki snickered.**

**"Afraid of a little girl?" Taiki sneered at Yaten, but turned to smile at Lita.**

**"She's only little to you," Yaten returned the sneer.**

**"My noble warriors," Kakyuu laughed.**

**Yaten frowned at Kakyuu.**

**"You just have to watch that right hook of hers," Kakyuu continued to laugh.**

**"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?" Yaten sighed.**

**"Now I'd feel guilty if I got in the ring with him," Lita giggled.**

**"I'll do it," Rei spouted.**

**"As you or Mars?" Yaten pouted at her.**

**"Mars of course," Rei replied, staring him straight in the eyes, and not once cracking a smile.**

**"You have obviously irritated these girls a lot, haven't you?" Maliki snickered with a big grin.**

**"Can we just eat?" Yaten moaned.**

**Again, the whole table laughed at Yaten.**

**After breakfast, Kakyuu took the girls to the pool house and handed them long heavy bathing jackets.**

**"Strip down, and put these on," she requested.**

**"It's a little cold to go swimming," Ami mentioned.**

**"Yes, it is," Kakyuu replied, and began to lead the girls towards the lake they could see from their bedroom window.**

**"It's a beautiful morning for a soak," Sikora noted, slipping her bathing robe off and stepping into the water.**

**It was only then, that the girls noticed steam coming from the small lake.**

**"It's a hot spring," Lita spouted, and disrobed quickly, followed by the others.**

**"This is the way to spend a weekend," Ami giggled.**

**Serena realized that large rocks had been placed in areas to sit, and recline on.**

**"It's man made, but looks natural," Kakyuu smiled.**

**For several minutes, they all lazily reclined on the lounge carved boulders, and listened to the birds singing near by.**

**"When I find a new world, I will have to get one of these hot springs built, and import these beautiful song birds," Kakyuu softly spoke, basking in the tranquility.**

**"I'm sure that could be arranged," Sikora assured her.**

**"Have you found any possible planets yet?" Lita inquired.**

**"No," Kakyuu answered. "We have been concentrating on locating our people."**

**"Maliki and Taiki will be spending most of today, putting the finishing touches on the communication relay system Ami and Taiki designed," Sikora mentioned. "The last computer component they needed arrived yesterday."**

**"I should go help them," Ami announced, and stood up.**

**"Relax," Kakyuu suggested. "This is supposed to be a leisurely weekend."**

**"Reprogramming a computer, is leisure time to Ami," Rei retorted.**

**"If you would find enjoyment playing with some computer, than that is what you should do," Kakyuu smiled at her.**

**"You don't mind?" Ami remarked.**

**"This weekend is for you girls to enjoy yourselves," Kakyuu explained. "You have spent so much of your time fighting bad guys, you haven't really had time to enjoy yourselves."**

**"I'm enjoying this," Lita commented, and leaned back.**

**"What time will someone deliver us some tea?" Mina giggled, still reclining in her boulder seat.**

**"You would like tea brought here for you?" Sikora questioned.**

**"I'm joking," Mina replied. "I just meant that I'm enjoying this hot spring so much, I don't want to get out."**

**"Working on a computer, or reading some school book is how Ami relaxes," Rei mentioned.**

**"Bye," the other girls lazily waved at Ami.**

**Ami quickly wrapped her rob around her and ran off down the cobble stone pathway.**

**"We could have lunch delivered," Kakyuu said, and reclined with her eyes closed, the same way Sikora was beside her.**

**"If I get anymore relaxed, I'll fall asleep," Serena informed them.**

**"Your so quiet, we thought you were asleep," Rei giggled.**

**"AAHH!" Rei shrieked, and sprung to her feet.**

**Yaten suddenly popped out of the water in front of her.**

**"I'm... I'm... Ah..." Yaten stammered as his eyes admired the naked beauty before him.**

**Rei shoved Yaten as hard as she could, then submerged herself right up to her chin.**

**When Yaten resurfaced, he looked at Mina: "She's wearing the toe nail polish you wear."**

**"I don't want to know how you know that," Sikora growled from behind Yaten.**

**Yaten spun, and began wading away from Sikora backwards.**

**"Didn't notice us sitting here?" Sikora glared at him.**

**"This is going to make a wonderful dinner table conversation tonight," Kakyuu yelled as Yaten was trying to run for shore.**

**Once he was on solid ground he bolted away.**

**Kakyuu began howling with laughter. She laughed so hard, she slid out of her rock seat.**

**"He is just like a little brother," Kakyuu remarked, when she regained her seat. Her laughter continued as she looked at Serena.**

**"I guess you have a little brother," Serena smiled at her.**

**"Maliki," Kakyuu replied, bringing her laugh down to a giggle. "Yaten may look like his mother, but he has a lot of his father in him," she smiled at Serena.**

**"I'll remember to tell him that, next time I start throwing him around in the sparring ring," Sikora retorted.**

**"Who do you think was more embarrassed by this?" Lita commented to Serena.**

**"Well lets see," Serena said sarcastically. "We know Yaten had seen Mina's bare little tootsies."**

**"And Rei's bare everything," Lita howled with laughter.**

**"Shut up," Rei snapped, as everyone but her laughed.**

**"I guess you can't spar with him now," Serena mentioned. "He'll take one look at you, turn red, and run off."**

**"Just to set you dirty minded people straight," Mina spoke, still relaxing back with her eyes closed," Yaten knows my nail polish because I wear sandals a lot."**

**"Sure Mina," he friends snickered.**

**"I don't think Maliki could tell you the color of my shoes," Sikora admitted, with a big grin.**

**After swimming around, and much frolicking in the hot springs, they all decided their skin was well pruned, and they should get out.**

**Lita, Rei, and Sikora decided to do a little workout in the ring, with Sikora's promise to be easy on them.**

**The other three headed for the showers. Mina, Serena, and Kakyuu sat one in front of the other, so they could brush each others hair.**

**Their conversation was about Seiya and Yaten.**

**Serena told Kakyuu about the Darien situation, and her concerns about the future.**

**Kakyuu told Serena not to worry, to just enjoy her life on the way there. Kakyuu also had to assure Mina that her relationship with Yaten would only end if they chose to, not by them moving to a new planet.**

**The girls plans for the afternoon varied. Mina wanted to find Yaten, since she hadn't seen him after the hot spring incident. Serena wanted to go to Seiya, but she didn't see that as being possible. Serena decided she would go with Mina. Lita joined Serena and Mina. Rei wanted to get her homework done, then it would be easier for her to relax. Sikora and Kakyuu had gardeners to interview, and show the grounds to.**

**"The logical place to look for Yaten, is in his room," Lita said to Mina as the three of them scampered off after they all decide what they were doing.**

**"Or, Seiya's room," Serena suggested.**

**"Seiya's room?" Mina queried.**

**"How would someone find Yaten if he was in a supposedly locked room," Lita remarked sarcastically.**

**Getting into the secret passage was easy enough for the girls, but remembering where to go wasn't as easy.**

**With flashlights in hand, they made their way down the narrow passage.**

**"We've gone to far," Mina announced.**

**"We need a peephole to get our bearings," Serena replied.**

**"We need to find the steps that go up to that crawl space, and back down," Mina stated. "Yaten and Seiya's rooms are on the other side of the house, from the room we came in."**

**"We should leave this passage way, and go back to that room or Yaten's," Lita suggested.**

**"That would be a good idea, if we knew how to get out of here," Serena sighed.**

**"I know how the secret door works for the room we came in through, and the one in the wine cellar, but that's about it," Mina divulged.**

**"If we turn around, we should find where I noticed a small wooden patch on the wall, a peephole," she whispered, and slid the cover so she could see which room they were at.**

**"It's an empty room," Mina sighed. "But not the one we came in through. The drapes are a different color."**

**"Keep going," Lita prodded. "And keep looking for little peephole covers."**

**"I found the room," Serena announced about five minutes later.**

**"Good," Lita spouted as Serena replaced the peephole cover.**

**"Now, lets get out of here, and walk across the hall to Yaten's room," Lita added while Mina opened the hidden panel.**

**The girls walked to Yaten's room and started looking for the secret panel.**

**"Yaten never showed us how his secret door worked," Mina mentioned. "Or where it was."**

**"It has to be one of those two inner walls. We should hear a hollow sound when we find it," Lita explained, and started knocking on the wall.**

**Serena and Mina began to knock too.**

**"Armatures," Yaten spouted from the other side of the room.**

**"Where have you been?" Mina scowled.**

**"Hiding from Rei," Seiya chuckled from behind Yaten. "Or maybe from Sikora."**

**"By the way," Yaten looked at the girls as they approached. "My secret door only leads into Seiya's room."**

**"I have this doorway, and one that goes into the passage way," Seiya grinned.**

**"Want to come talk about nail pol..." Seiya began, but Yaten jabbed him with his elbow.**

**"I guess I can't lend Rei any of mine anymore," Mina giggled.**

**"He forgot what color the polish was the minute Rei's boobs were in his face," Lita quipped.**

**Seiya started laughing his head off.**

**"Didn't he tell you we were all naked?" Lita chuckled.**

**Seiya laughed even harder and louder.**

**Yaten was stuck in the doorway with nowhere to go. All he could do was turn his back on the girls, so they couldn't see his scarlet face.**

**"We'll stop teasing you," Mina said softly, and rubbed Yaten's back.**

**It of course took Seiya a few minutes to stop laughing.**

**"Where is Rei?" Yaten questioned, after everyone found a comfortable spot to sit on Seiya's floor.**

**"Doing her homework," Serena moaned.**

**"She just wanted to get some of it done, so she isn't overwhelmed tomorrow night," Lita replied. "Besides, after working out with Sikora in the ring, we both need to relax a bit."**

**"I thought she was going to be gentle with you guys," Serena remarked.**

**"She was," Seiya mentioned. "They can still move."**

**"I still want to try the ring as Jupiter," Lita admitted.**

**"Sikora will probably let you use it whenever you want," Seiya replied.**

**"Who's getting in with me?" Lita eyed each of the boys.**

**"I'm grounded," Seiya remarked.**

**"Till when?" Lita questioned.**

**"I don't know," Seiya shrugged.**

**"I would hate being grounded for an undetermined length of time," Serena sighed.**

**"At the rate Seiya's going, he'll end up grounded till we find a new planet," Yaten snickered.**

**"We better go," Serena spouted, and stood up.**

**"I don't think anyone will be looking for you yet," Seiya told her, tugging her hand to get her to sit back down.**

**"I'm not going to be the reason you get in more trouble," Serena scowled down at Seiya.**

**"We'll come and visit you again later," Lita smiled at Seiya.**

**Seiya took a deep breath, then huffed it out.**

**"I'll get Yaten to show me how to get here from the empty room. I forgot how we did it yesterday," Serena admitted.**

**Seiya stood up.**

**"Come on, I'll show you," Seiya smiled at Serena, and walked towards his bookshelf.**

**Serena followed, while the rest of them went back to Yaten's room.**

**Once Serena and Seiya were in the empty room, Seiya pinned Serena to the wall and tried to kiss her.**

**Serena slid along the wall, away from Seiya, saying: "I would really like to spend time with you, but not at the risk of you getting into more trouble."**

**Seiya took a big sideways stride over to her.**

**"Stop giving me those sad puppy eyes," Serena grinned up at him, "I promise to come see you whenever I can."**

**Seiya quickly and softly kissed her cheek, then stepped away, and beamed happily.**

**Serena giggled.**

**"Later," he whispered sweetly before disappearing into the passage way.**

**Serena joined the others, and they went to see if Rei was finished her homework.**

**Rei was still very busy writing something, so they decided to visit Ami.**

**Ami tried to explain how the computer sent messages to various relay systems Maliki had placed all over the universe.**

**Maliki was excited by the fact they had already heard from about a hundred of their people.**

**The relay system was making contact with these people, like picking up the phone and calling next door.**

**Serena smiled at Maliki's joyful expression, despite the overwhelming sadness that engulfed her. She was happy that they had found some of their people, but sad by the fact that the day they would leave was now growing closer.**

**Serena wheeled a chair over to a corner, and sat down quietly watching the bustling of activity in the room.**

**Lita and Mina were full of questions, while Serena sat back in silence.**

**Yaten took a seat in front of one of the computer consoles to help answer incoming transmissions.**

**When Ami had finished answering Lita and Mina's questions, she rolled her chair over to Serena.**

**"You're really quiet," Ami mentioned to Serena.**

**"Just listening," Serena forced a smile.**

**"What's wrong?" Ami's voice was a hush, as she rolled her chair right in front of Serena.**

**"Nothing," Serena said, with the 'I don't want to answer that' wave of her hand.**

**"Now I know something is wrong," Ami scowled, and put a hand on both of Serena's chair arms.**

**"With all these people making contact," Serena pouted, and glanced around the room, "I guess they'll be leaving soon."**

**"Don't be silly," Ami smiled warmly. "They're still along way from leaving," she giggled, hoping to make her friends smile.**

**Maliki now stood behind Ami's chair, and Serena looked up at him.**

**"Finding a planet to meet our requirements is a lot harder than finding a house across town," Maliki assured Serena.**

**"I never thought about that," she giggled, and her face lit up with a real smile.**

**"I wanted to have a swim before dinner," Ami remarked. "Want to join me?" she asked Serena.**

**"The water's freezing," Serena stated.**

**"Actually, the pool is heated, or there's the hot springs," Maliki informed them.**

**"If we go in the hot springs this time, we wear bathing suits," Serena stated firmly.**

**"Why, would you say that?" Maliki inquired.**

**"no reason," the girls giggled, and turned their chairs so they could make a quick exit.**

**"We're going for a swim," Ami announced. "Anyone want to join us?"**

**"Sounds great," Lita replied, getting to her feet.**

**"Want to join us?" Mina asked Yaten, as she stood up.**

**"We'll wear bathing suits this time," Lita laughed at Yaten, and slapped his back.**

**Maliki and Taiki both stared in Yaten's direction.**

**Rather then answer the girls or Maliki and Taiki's expressions, Yaten kept his head down, and pushed his way past the girls.**

**The next time the girls saw Yaten, it was at the dinner table.**

**"How was the hot spring?" Taiki asked, once everyone was seated.**

**Rei went bright red.**

**Yaten lowered his head a bit, and gently shook it from side to side.**

**Kakyuu, Sikora, and the other girls all laughed.**

**Taiki and Maliki, now exchanged perplexed expressions.**

**"It's a funny little story about nail polish," Kakyuu giggled at Maliki. "I'll explain it to you one day."**

**Rei's wine went down in one gulp, then she resumed a proper lady like composure.**

**"I heard you were in contact with a lot of our people today," Sikora smiled at Taiki, setting the dinner table conversation for the night.**

**After dinner, Ami and Taiki went for a walk. They didn't notice Mina, Serena, and Yaten quietly snicker as they left.**

**"We should go see Seiya," Serena whispered to Mina and Yaten.**

**"Want to come play some video games?" Yaten asked Lita and Rei.**

**"Video games?" Serena and Mina shrieked. "You have video games?" They continued to squeal.**

**"Lots of them," he remarked.**

**"I ate to much to even move right now," Lita moaned.**

**"I've never spent a weekend laying around, and eating so much," Rei sighed with a content grin on her face. "I'm just going to lay here and enjoy this beautiful laziness."**

**"We'll be in my room," Yaten grinned, and put his arms around Serena and Mina, as they walked out of the lounge.**

**The three of them ran up to Yaten's room, and the first thing Serena did, was open the secret door to Seiya's room.**

**Serena bounced into the room, only to find it empty.**

**"He isn't here," Serena bellowed back to Yaten's room.**

**"Maybe he went looking for us," Mina suggested.**

**"I'll go look around," Yaten volunteered. "Find a game. I'll be back as quick as I can," he said, and proceeded passed Serena, and moved the bookcase so he could sneak through the passage ways.**

**"Come look at all these games," Mina said to Serena, as she scanned a stack of video game boxes.**

**Serena reluctantly joined Mina on the floor.**

**"Let's try this one," Serena smiled and handed Mina one of the boxes.**

**Mina read the box, shrugged, then put the game in.**

**They had each won a round of fighting. They were about to start a tie-breaker when Yaten returned.**

**"Maliki has Seiya monitoring the computers for awhile," Yaten explained, and placed a bag of bottles on the floor near them.**

**Yaten sat on the floor next to Mina.**

**"I grabbed a bunch of different wines," Yaten grinned, and began pulling dusty bottles out of the bag. "I thought we could find one you liked while we play a few games, and wait for Seiya."**

**"Let's start with," Mina waved her hand over the bottles, "This one," she pulled a brown colored bottle from the collection.**

**"There's a cork stuck in it," Serena noted. "How are you going to get that out?" She scowled.**

**"Most wines have corks in them," Yaten chuckled at her, and pulled a cork screw out of his pocket.**

**Serena watched closely as Yaten opened the wine.**

**"I guess you never thought of glasses?" Mina sarcastically remarked to Yaten.**

**"we're taste testing," Yaten grinned, and took a swig from the bottle.**

**The girls waited to see his reaction to the taste.**

**"It's kind of bitter," Yaten said, handing the bottle to Mina.**

**Mina scrunched up her face after she took a drink.**

**"I think whoever made this, forgot to wash their feet," Mina grimaced, and passed the bottle to Serena.**

**"What does dirty feet have to do with wine?" Serena questioned without taking a drink.**

**"Years ago in some countries, they made wine by walking around in a barrel full of grapes," Mina explained.**

**"Are you telling me this," Serena held the neck of the bottle, and gently swung it from side to side. "Tastes like someone's feet?" She scowled at Mina.**

**"It's bitter," Mina grinned.**

**"I don't think I want to try this," Serena held the bottle out to Yaten.**

**"You pick one," Yaten told Serena, and stuffed the cork back in the open wine as far as he could.**

**"They all look the same," Serena pointed out.**

**Serena handed her choice to Yaten.**

**"You'll probably like this one," Yaten told Serena, after he took the first taste.**

**"This is pretty good," Serena grinned, after a little sip, then took a bigger drink.**

**"It's nice and sweet," Mina commented.**

**"My turn," Yaten announced after re-corking the open one, and setting it aside.**

**Again the girls waited for Yaten's reaction before Mina would take the bottle from him.**

**"Kind of dry, but not as bad as the crap we had with dinner," he replied to their looks, and offered the bottle to Mina.**

**Every time they found one they didn't really like, they would wash it down with one of the ones they did like.**

**"I really have to pee," Serena announced, after ten taste tests, and two full bottles.**

**For some reason, getting to her feet was a lot harder than it should have been.**

**"I sat tooooo long," Serena slurred out, "My sleep are a feet."**

**"Come on," Mina giggled loudly, and got to her unsteady feet.**

**"I think we might have tries too many," Yaten remarked, leaning against his bed frame.**

**"What does that mean?" Mina slurred, and fell over into Yaten's lap.**

**Yaten and Mina both started laughing. And Serena forced herself to the washroom.**

**Serena came to the conclusion she could crawl much easier than trying to walk. Serena was able to walk back towards Yaten's room, with a lot of aide from the wall.**

**Serena however, didn't notice an obstacle in her path as she inched along. Bumping into the obstacle, set her totally off balance, and she crashed to the floor.**

**"Serena," Seiya knelt down to her. "What are you doing?"**

**Serena had problems steadying her head, as she tried to focus on Seiya's face.**

**"I had to ah..Had to," she paused, "pee," she dragged out.**

**"What the hell?" Seiya growled, putting a hand on either side of Serena's head, to hold her steady, and look into her eyes.**

**"Seiya," she beamed with delight.**

**Seiya scowled at the intoxicated girl in his hands.**

**"Come on," he said, helping Serena to her feet.**

**Serena staggered into Seiya's chest.**

**"Can we go to your room now?" She mumbled into his chest, and wrapped her arms tightly around him.**

**"What were you drinking?" Seiya asked her as he held her tight to his side, and navigated her down the hallway.**

**"We were taste testing... Some wine," she began. "But I sat on the floor too long, and my feet are sleeping. It's hard to walk, and my eyes are fuzzy. I love the feel of your arm around me. I want to be with you tonight. I can't sneak into you, cause everyone thinks, I'm playing video games with Mina and Yaten. I'll be really quiet. If anyone comes, I can hide in the walls. Did you know wine is made by swishing toes. But some people have stinky feet. Why do they use corks instead of seals?"**

**"Shhh," Seiya told her.**

**"You should try the ones we like," she started again.**

**Seiya opened Yaten's door to find a topless Mina, astride Yaten's lap.**

**Yaten's hands were clasped tightly on Mina's hips, his face buried between her breasts as Mina ran her fingers through Yaten's hair.**

**"Yaten!" Seiya yelled.**

**Yaten sat up a little higher, pulled Mina close, and peeked over her shoulder. His face glowing with delight.**

**"Let them be," Serena giggled, and squeezed Seiya. "We can go sit in your room."**

**Seiya decided that putting Serena in his room, while he went to find Lita or Ami, even Taiki, someone to help him was a good idea.**

**Seiya guided Serena to the edge of his bed. He slowly lowered her to a sitting position.**

**Serena held tight to his waist, and once seated, she wrapped her legs tightly around his calf's.**

**Serena flung herself backwards, forcing Seiya to fall down with her.**

**Seiya quickly put his hands out, to prevent his full weight from crushing Serena.**

**Serena's legs now wrapped themselves individually around each of his. Her soft warm hands, began to roam his bare back, as her head came up enough to bring her lips to his.**

**Serena squirmed her way up the bed enough to clasp her legs around his waist.**

**The hunger Seiya had felt for her that morning, now seemed to emanate from her kisses.**

**Seiya felt his pulse race with excitement, and he forced her head back down to the comforts of the bed with his own heated kisses.**

**He had never craved anything more in his life, then his present desire for Serena, and for several minutes he was caught up in their passion for each other.**

**But he loved her too much to go any further while she was drunk, so for the second time today, he backed away.**

**"Serena," he said softly as he arched himself up the full length of his arm.**

**Serena opened her eyes, and gazed up at him with a warm smile.**

**Seiya shifted his weight to one arm, and gently stroked the side of her face.**

**"I want you more then anything in the world, but I'm worried you're being influenced by the wine," he told her.**

**"You want me to go?" She pouted, and tears welled up in her eyes.**

**"He doesn't want you to go," Lita said as she approached the bed.**

**Seiya scrambled off of Serena, and jumped to his feet.**

**Lita smiled at Seiya, as she tried not to laugh.**

**"If Seiya's parents find you in here, he'll probably be grounded until you're both old and gray," Lita told Serena, and gave Seiya a wink.**

**Serena slid off the bed, and sat on the floor.**

**"When your brother is sober," Lita whispered to Seiya as she helped Serena to her feet, "Tell him Rei and I really want to see him."**

**"How long were you standing there?" Seiya sheepishly asked Lita.**

**"Long enough to know you're a real gentleman," she smiled back over her shoulder, as she lead Serena out.**

**Thank you again for reading this, ha this one was really long. But it is my favorite chapter so far. Hope you enjoyed, Please leave reviews!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoy this story, my mother and I have been working on this for some time now, I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This chapter contains a poem/song for Serena. These are from the Memorial Song Box Collection:Sailor Star Fighter Three Rights. Poem for Seiya Kou, scenario and composition by: Tagami Yuu. Translated by: Alex Glover. Todokanuomoi: My friend's love. (Unreachable feelings: My friend's love). Sung by the Three Lights: Niiyama Shiho as Seiya, Sakamoto Chika as Yaten, Tsunoda Narumu as Taiki. Translation by: Hank Chen.**

**Chapter 11**

**Luna was peacefully basking in a sun beam, until Serena dropped her overnight bag, and book bag on her bedroom floor.**

**"Meeeoooowww!" A very startled Luna screeched.**

**"You're back," Serena smiled, and ran over to sit on the bed next to her cat.**

**"I cam back yesterday, and was loving the peace and tranquility," Luna remarked, and laid partially across Serena's lap. "Artemis is such a whinny baby," she sighed.**

**"Did Mina tell you everything that's happened, since you left?" Serena questioned her cat.**

**"Yes," Luna replied. "I went and talked to Trista about you and Darien."**

**"Did you mention Seiya?" Serena probed.**

**"I talked to her alone," Luna assured Serena. "I didn't think Amara needed to know Seiya was back right now. I wanted our guests to settle in a bit before they met Amara. And don't ever mention the fact he slept here," Luna warned.**

**"I'm not that stupid," Serena frowned. "How did you know?"**

**"I came to check up on you that night," Luna explained. "I hate to admit it, but you looked safe and content in his arms. That does not mean I want to find him in your bed again," she lectured.**

**"What did Trista say?" Serena needed to know.**

**"She said, Galaxia altered your future the day she made Kakyuu come to our world," Luna relayed. "She won't say anything more. She wants you to be a teenage girl, and enjoy yourself. You have earned the right, and shown us all that you will always do what you see as the right thing to do. The last thing she said was that, you should just be the fun loving Serena we all know, and that your heart will always tell you what's right."**

**"That's what Sikora told me," Serena said rather surprised.**

**"I have to agree with them," Luna stated. "I would really like to meet Sikora."**

**Serena recited Sikora's cell phone number and smiled at Luna: "Call her, maybe you can have tea tomorrow, before she picks the boys up from school."**

**"The buttons on the phone are too small for me to call," Luna appeared to scowl at Serena. "And am I supposed to introduce myself as your cat?" she sarcastically remarked.**

**"She knows all bout you," Serena giggled. "I brag about you all the time."**

**"Really?" Luna was delighted.**

**"Of course, who else could I blame my moments of intelligence on?" Serena laughed.**

**Luna had to laugh at that comment.**

**"Let me go find something to munch on," Serena told Luna. "Then I'll call Sikora, and you can talk to her while I do my homework."**

**"What!" Luna screeched. "You want to do homework?" her voice still raised.**

**"Dad said if my homework wasn't finished in time for school tomorrow, then he wouldn't let me stay at friends houses for a whole weekend anymore," Serena sighed. "And at the estate, they have hot springs, a heated pool, tons of food, and Yaten has just about every video game in the world," she smiled, and hopped off the bed.**

**"Homework is always done if it is rewarded with food, and video games," Luna huffed, and followed Serena.**

**"Her line is busy," Serena told Luna when she called Sikora's phone. "I really have to make sure my math is finished. It's one of the first things dad will check. I'll try Sikora again later." She put the phone on the floor, and her tray of food on her table.**

**"I'll go find a bed to go relax on," Luna said, and turned back to leave the room again.**

**"There's one right there," Serena pointed at her bed.**

**"I can't relax while you're cursing at your homework," Luna stated, and continued on her way.**

**Serena dumped the contents of her book bag on the floor. She dug through the pile of books, and papers, pulled out her math book, and flopped on her bed with it.**

**When she opened her book to the needed page, she found a folded piece of writing paper.**

**She unfolded the paper, and read:**

**'All the living things in this universe have the brilliance of a star hidden inside their bodies.**

**One of them in one person, I met on this planet I've flowed to.**

**Ever since we met at the airport, I've surely had you on my mind.**

**But is it, that as a soldier I was charmed by the power you emit? Or is it that, carrying the heart of a boy, I was charmed by you?..**

**Dumpling.. Being allowed to call you that, should never be done by someone other than me. But that kind of thing doesn't matter. I just call you that because I want to.**

**First, are there any boys besides me? Dumpling.**

**Hey Dumpling, did you do your homework? There's nothing you can do about forgetting your eraser.**

**You say you want to see a recording? Nope, no way, nobody's allowed in except, those involved... Oh all right. But its because you're special.**

**Say Dumpling, I think there is surely a battle more painful than those up to now, waiting for us. But at all times I will be by your side, and I will help to protect you...**

**PS. Before we left Earth, I had written a poem for you. I think most of it has come true today.**

**Many, many times in dreams.**

**We were secretly kissing each other.**

**I was swallowed by you clear round eyes.**

**I fell asleep in your arms.**

**I was surrounded by your gentleness.**

**Atlas, don't ever let me wake up.**

**Painfully I shout.**

**Deep in my mind I was tightly aroused even I, myself know this time, it's serious.**

**I became panicked cause I'm too sad.**

**And I can't give you up.**

**Bathed in the morning sunshine.**

**Your smile is so bright and pretty.**

**Deeper and deeper.**

**I realize it's a terrible thing.**

**The ringing of the telephone.**

**Shortens the distance between us.**

**Are we good friends or more?**

**I can't figure it out.**

**Yesterday you were gently.**

**But today I will be gone.**

**Moonlight is shooting at the endless shore.**

**Atlas, I want to take you with me.**

**If we could have met earlier.**

**I would find all the reasons.**

**The moonlight is shining toward the endless shore.**

**Atlas, I want to take you with me.**

**Thought of doing her math homework quickly faded from Serena's thoughts.**

**Serena clutched the letter to her chest, and rolled onto her back to giggle softly up to her Three Lights poster.**

**She read the poem again, letting each word dance in her head. She pressed the letter back to her chest, and closed her eyes.**

**Images of Seiya flashed in her mind. She could see his sparkling eyes, feel his gentle touch, and taste his sweet kisses.**

**Suddenly the image of Seiya became blurry. She briefly glimpsed a picture of herself, laying on his bed, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his bare skin in her hands.**

**A queasy feeling attacked the pit of her stomach, and she bolted to a sitting position.**

**The images, disturbed her. Somehow she knew these were memories.**

**The minute her overnight bag came into focus, she remembered drinking the wine, and waking up in bed with the other girls.**

**She began to pace her floor, trying desperately to remember something about last night. The only memories she could come up with, were the same flashed of Seiya.**

**She stopped pacing, and stared at the phone on her floor.**

**"I can't," she whined, and turned to watch the snow float by her balcony doors.**

**Serena dropped to her floor.**

**"I would remember if we did something, wouldn't I?" She cried to the passing snowflakes.**

**After silently watching the snow fall for several minutes. Serena remembered that Mina was with her.**

**"She'd know what happened," Serena said excitedly, and scrambled to her phone.**

**"Mina," Serena screamed, the moment she heard someone pick up the phone.**

**"Serena, please," Mina's mother moaned.**

**"Sorry," Serena sighed.**

**"Mina's sleeping," Mrs.Aino told Serena. "She's been sick since she got home. I think she might have a bad case of the flu."**

**"It's really, really important," Serena told her, on the verge of tears.**

**"I'm sorry Serena," Mrs.Aino stated. "She has finally fallen asleep, and I will not wake her up."**

**"But," Serena whined.**

**"I will tell her you called," Mrs.Aino stated more firmly.**

**"Thank-you," Serena moaned, and hung up.**

**While still seated on her floor, Serena leaned her head back until it rested on her bed. She looked up at Seiya's picture.**

**"I believe in you," she smiled at him.**

**With her decision made, she reached back, and brought her math book to the floor with her.**

**Serena was surprised by how easily the math answers flowed from her pen.**

**She closed her math book, and looked over at the contents of her book bag, trying to see what else needed to be done.**

**Since the day the novel 'Taming of the Shrew' by William Shakespeare, had been assigned to her, Serena heard a voice in her head say: 'Read me, time is running out.'**

**Today the voice said: 'I'm due tomorrow.'**

**Luna came back in the room before Serena had made it through the first chapter.**

**Since the book had yet to catch her attention, Serena was easily distracted.**

**"I'll try Sikora on the house line," Serena told Luna, quickly replacing the book in her hand for the receiver.**

**"It's Serena," she replied to the male voice that had said 'hello' to her.**

**"Seiya is still grounded."**

**Serena had recognized Taiki's chuckle.**

**"Actually," Serena stated. "I phoned to ask Sikora if she'd like to join Luna for tea, or something tomorrow."**

**"I can't imagine Sikora sitting at the Crown, sipping tea with your cat," Taiki laughed.**

**"Let me talk to Sikora for a minute," Serena asked, then added: "Please."**

**"She's really busy right now," Taiki told her. "Yaten has that flying stomach thing like Mina."**

**"What?" Serena squeaked.**

**"Mina's mom called, and she..." Taiki started.**

**"She has the stomach flu," Serena cut in.**

**"Yeah," Taiki agreed. "The contents of Yaten's stomach flew all over," he laughed even louder than before.**

**"Taiki," Serena used her sweet little voice, "did you ever read, 'Taming of the Shrew' by Shakespeare?"**

**"Your book report is due tomorrow," his laugh became more of a chuckle.**

**"Please," she whimpered.**

**"Serena," he said sternly. "Are you trying to beg me into doing your home work?" He remarked sarcastically.**

**"Please, please, please," she begged, jumping up, and down.**

**"And I would do this because?" He dragged out the word 'because'.**

**"You care," a cute little voice came from Serena.**

**"Hum," he remarked. "We'll see," he chuckled, and hung up.**

**"Serena," Luna scowled.**

**"You try reading it," Serena responded, and kicked the book towards her cat.**

**Serena resumed her spot on the floor, and stretched across the mess pile of books. She latched onto her English workbook, and sat back.**

**She flipped through the pages, and then moaned loudly when she read the assignment.**

**On her hands and knees, she scattered some papers about, obviously searching for something.**

**"Where is that damn book of translations?" She huffed, and began throwing some of the papers out of the way.**

**"Let me have a look," Luna said, and took a step.**

**"I got it," Serena announced. "I thought you were going to read that book."**

**"I might," Luna replied. "But don't expect me to do your homework."**

**"Taiki is just doing a book report for me," Serena stated. "Its not like I'm going to need that information in the future."**

**"It's not needing that information," Luna began to explain. "It's the ability to complete a task assigned to you."**

**"And if its beyond my ability, then I should delegate the job to whoever is the most qualified," Serena grinned broadly.**

**Luna was speechless by Serena's logic.**

**Serena continued with her smug grin, as she began her English exercise.**

**"Serena," Sammy bellowed from the hallway. "Are you home yet?"**

**"Yes," Serena replied.**

**Sammy opened the door, and stepped into the room.**

**"This is how you do homework?" He sneered, and kicked a few papers out of the way. "No wonder you lose assignments all the time."**

**"I didn't tell you, you could come in," she returned the sneer, "but since you're here, tell me what you want. I'm really busy."**

**"So I should tell the guy that keeps calling, you're to busy to talk," Sammy grinned.**

**"I didn't hear the phone," Serena scowled, and lifted the receiver of the phone. "There's no one on the phone," she snapped, and hung up.**

**"He'll call soon," Sammy remarked. "I told him you should be back this afternoon. I told him you were staying at a friends for the weekend. That was Friday. Saturday, I told him you were still away. And again this morning, I told him you weren't back yet."**

**"What guy?" Serena queried.**

**"Darwin, Dar... Ah, Dar something like that." Sammy shrugged.**

**"Darien?" Serena squeaked, and felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.**

**"That's it, I think," Sammy answered with a big smile.**

**"Tell him I don't want to talk to him," she snapped, stood up, and quickly grabbed her jacket off the floor.**

**"Having a fight with your..." Sammy started.**

**"He is not my boyfriend," Serena yelled, and stomped towards Sammy.**

**Sammy jumped out of the way, and Serena stormed passed him.**

**Serena flew out of the house so fast, she didn't even close the front door.**

**Luna scurried after her, but soon lost her as Serena bolted across traffic.**

**Serena seemed to have a specific destination in mind, and was oblivious of the cars screeching to a halt as she darted across their path.**

**Luna had tried calling, but Serena didn't hear that either.**

**The other girls all lived in the direction Serena was heading. So Luna raced for Lita's house, even if Serena wasn't there, Lita would be able to help call the other girls.**

**Serena wanted to get as far away from her phone as possible. Tears blurred her eyes, anger drove her on. She wanted to yell, scream, and tell him to never call her again. But most of all she wanted to feel his arms around her. For years, his arms gave her warmth and security.**

**When she thought of being in his arms, she thought of the future they would share. She could see Rini.**

**She stopped, and leaned on a wall to catch her breath.**

**"Darien," she softly called out.**

**She slid her back down the wall, until she was sitting on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her legs, and dropped her head on her knees.**

**Once her tears subsided, she decided she should head home. She slowly got to her feet, and glanced around to see where she had to go.**

**She dragged herself out of the alley way she had crouched in, and the first thing she noticed, was a young couple holding hands, and looking into each others eyes standing outside the movie theater.**

**"I have to do the right thing," she told herself, while waiting for the corner walk light to change.**

**A car pulled up near her, its window opened, and the Three Lights music blared out from inside.**

**The light changed, but Serena was not moving. Even after the car was long gone, the music still played in her head.**

**Her decision to go home changed again. She didn't run, she just let her feet take her where they wanted.**

**Her thoughts had now drifted to Seiya. In Seiya's arms, she felt compassion that she hadn't noticed in Darien's.**

**The pace of her feet increased.**

**She had to talk to Trista. Only she could tell her to take duty or love. It was at that moment, she realized that she was in fact in love with Seiya.**

**But Sailor Moon would do what was best for everyone.**

**Serena was exhausted, and starving by the time she reached the house of the Outer Scouts.**

**The sun had set some time ago, and her jacket offered very little warmth. She realized her feet were now freezing, and wet from trudging threw the freshly fallen snow. Her teeth chattered as she rang the doorbell.**

**"Serena?" Amara was stunned.**

**Amara grabbed hold of Serena, and pulled her into the warmth of the house.**

**"I need to talk to Trista," Serena shivered out, while her teeth still chattered.**

**"Let's get you out of these wet clothes first," Amara said, as she peeled off Serena's jacket.**

**"What are you doing, walking over here on a night like this?" Amara began her questioning.**

**"I need to Talk to Trista," Serena repeated.**

**"Yes, you said that already," Amara remarked, putting her arm around Serena. "Come on," she ordered, and lead Serena down the hall.**

**"Is something wrong?" Amara probed, and lead Serena into a bedroom. "Get those clothes off," she ordered Serena, and walked into the bathroom.**

**"Is everyone OK?" Amara asked, still in the bathroom.**

**"Mina has the flu," Serena replied.**

**"Here," Amara handed Serena a heavy soft feeling robe.**

**"There is a nice warm fire burning in the study," Amara told her. "Let's go sit you down, and I'll tell Michelle to make you some hot chocolate," Amara smiled. "Maybe a shot of Brandy would help warm you up a bit."**

**"Is that like wine?" Serena said, sticking out her tongue with disgust.**

**"Don't like wine?" Amara snickered.**

**"No," Serena admitted.**

**"Michelle," Amara called out when they excited the bedroom.**

**Serena was kneeling in front of the fire by the time Michelle came into the room.**

**"Serena," Michelle said happily, and ran over to the shivering girl before the fire.**

**"Amara, get a towel for her hair," Michelle ordered. "And tell Trista to put the kettle on, and stir the spaghetti sauce."**

**With the orders given, Michelle knelt down next to Serena.**

**Amara let out a slight huff, but went to do as she was asked.**

**"Only boy trouble would have you walking all the way over here in a snow storm," Michelle giggled, and put a comforting arm around Serena.**

**"I have to talk to Trista," Serena said in a rather monotone.**

**"That tells me there's someone besides Darien in your eyes right now," Michelle grinned.**

**Serena looked at Michelle with wide eyes.**

**Michelle giggled, and gave Serena a little squeeze.**

**"Seiya," Serena whispered.**

**"You've talked..." Michelle stopped. "I'll need a hairbrush too," Michelle said over her shoulder, as a towel came flying over to her.**

**Michelle waited until Amara was out of the room before she whispered: "You've talked to Seiya?"**

**"Remember a couple weeks ago, I called everyone to my house?" Serena continued to whisper.**

**Michelle said nothing, so Serena continued: "Princess Kakyuu came to me, and asked if she could use Earth as a meeting place for her people, until they found a new planet."**

**"Here," Trista was holding a cup of hot chocolate out to Serena.**

**Neither Serena or Michelle had heard Trista come into the room.**

**Michelle glanced up at Trista. Her eyes contained more than surprise at the unheard approach, they seemed to also carry a look of concern, that the conversation between her and Serena had been over heard.**

**"I know about Seiya, and what Darien did," Trista smiled at Michelle.**

**"What Darien did?" Michelle looked uncertain.**

**"What did Darien do?" Amara's voice, came from behind Trista.**

**"I think we should let her warm up a bit, and drink her hot chocolate," Trista suggested.**

**"What did Darien do?" Amara repeated, with a more forceful tone.**

**"It is not up to me to say," Trista stated, and scowled at Amara.**

**"Let's finish getting dinner ready," Michelle said to Amara, as she got to her feet. "When Serena is ready to tell us, she will let us know."**

**"Whatever is going on, she felt it necessary to come here," Trista told Amara.**

**"She needs advice from an older woman," Michelle added. "Not that your old," she smiled at Trista. "Not from an over protective big brother type," she put her arm around Amara. "Now let's take care of dinner." She gave Amara a little push out of the room.**

**Serena had remained quietly staring at the fire, cradling her hot chocolate in her hands.**

**Michelle closed the big double doors that led into the study, offering Serena and Trista some privacy.**

**Trista did not speak. She draped the towel around Serena's shoulders, and sat down to brush her hair.**

**"Darien's been calling my house," Serena quietly mentioned, as she intently watched the little marshmallows melt in her drink.**

**"You haven't talked to him about what you saw?" Trista inquired, and began to gently brush Serena's hair.**

**Serena shook her head, and said: "I was away for the weekend, and to upset to think about what to say."**

**"How are our visitors?" Trista asked.**

**"You know they're hear?" Serena spun her head around, causing Trista to tug her ponytail.**

**"Wait a minute," an after thought came to Serena when she saw Trista's grin, "Luna told, you didn't she?"**

**Trista let out a little laugh.**

**"Luna told me that you want me to enjoy myself," Serena remarked. "To live like a regular teenager, but I can't," she sighed. "Normal teenage girls do not have their future written out for them. Everything I do in the present, affects the future."**

**"After you defeated Galaxia, the seeds of life went out to live again, and some of those seeds will grow differently then they had in their previous life. In a sense, we to have been given a chance for a new life," Trista told her.**

**"We haven't changed," Serena said with a confused expression.**

**"Everything you, and all of us Scouts went through is necessary for us in the future. Our skills, and our friendships have changed," Trista explained. "Who, and what we are has not changed. You are still Sailor Moon, therefore you will still become Neo Queen Serenity. Your Scouts have not changed, they will still be beside you in the future. Kakyuu's planet was, and still remains destroyed. Your friendship with her, and the Starlight's must be necessary to our future," Trista revealed. "They were not known in the future you had seen, therefore our future has been changed, and it means they are involved in our newly designed future," Trista smiled warmly.**

**"How?" Serena looked bewildered.**

**"I cannot say," Trista replied. "It would be like me saying there will be an Earthquake tomorrow, and a hundred people will die. If you run out to save those people that were supposed to die, then you would be changing the future."**

**"Then how would I know, I'm doing the right thing now?" Serena scowled. "if I'm supposed to turn right, but I turn left. Then I would be changing our future."**

**"You have always followed your heart, and if you continue to follow it, then we'll have a good, and happy future," Trista smiled brightly. "Neo Queen Serenity is a wise, and loving woman. Wisdom comes from experience, experience comes from life. Those are the qualities you will need in the future. You will not take a wrong turn if you follow your heart. That is all you need to do, and that's all you need to know."**

**"What about Darien?" Serena said quietly, as she stared directly into Trista's eyes.**

**"What does your heart say?" Trista kept the eye-to-eye contact.**

**Serena lowered her head, and stared quietly at the floor.**

**A knock came on the big double doors, and Trista got up, and went to it.**

**"Dinner is ready," Michelle told Trista. "I can bring you some if you'd like," she added.**

**Serena stood up: "That's OK, we'll come eat."**

**"Did your talk help?" Michelle inquired as they made their way to the dinning room.**

**"Yes, and No," Serena replied, her voice somewhat distant, and quiet.**

**Once everyone was seated, Amara looked over at Serena: "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"**

**"Perhaps," Serena smiled. "When I'm sure I know."**

**"What does that mean?" Amara scowled.**

**"She's a little over whelmed right now." Trista explained.**

**"With?" Amara continued to probe.**

**"Life," Serena huffed, then smiled at Amara: "You know."**

**"What's wrong with your life?" Hotaru asked.**

**"You'll understand when you're a teenager," Michelle giggled.**

**"That's when you'll end up with more school work then life," Serena laughed, hoping her words would put an end to Amara's questioning.**

**"If you study, then school work is easy," Hotaru commented.**

**The three older women looked at Serena.**

**"Food, sleep, and fun with friends gets in the way of Serena's studying," Trista remarked.**

**The whole table laughed.**

**Serena ate very little, her thoughts obviously not on her food, or the conversations of the table.**

**"Serena," Michelle called out for the second time.**

**"Sorry," Serena apologized. Then quickly invented an excuse for her lack of interest in the table conversation: "I was trying to remember what I still have to do for homework."**

**"Would you like some dessert?" Michelle asked.**

**"No thank-you," Serena answered. "I'm full."**

**"You didn't eat much," Amara noted.**

**"There was a lot of marshmallows in her hot chocolate," Michelle frowned at Trista.**

**"That's the best way to have hot chocolate," Serena gave Trista a big grin.**

**"Want to come see my volcano?" Hotaru asked Serena, and hopped out of her chair eagerly.**

**"Sure," Serena smiled at the young girl.**

**As soon as Serena, and Hotaru left the dinning room, Hotaru whispered: "You didn't look like you wanted to sit there with them."**

**"I have a lot on my mind," Serena remarked. "And I have to kind of work them out for myself, I guess."**

**"Problems with Darien or Seiya?" Hotaru grinned.**

**Serena stopped dead in her tracks.**

**"They are a powerful force, and I felt them enter our solar system," Hotaru explained. "Trista swore me to secrecy, she said Amara wouldn't understand, and it was important that you met with Kakyuu."**

**"Why?" Serena questioned, and began to follow Hotaru up the stairs.**

**"She didn't tell me anything more," Hotaru frowned.**

**"I think her, and I need to talk some more," Serena huffed, seeming somewhat annoyed.**

**"Are you mad at Trista?" Hotaru pouted.**

**"No," Serena stated empathetically, "I just need her to help me out with a few things."**

**"She won't answer questions about the future," Hotaru mentioned. "Sometimes I ask her about things in the future, and she just says 'you'll see when you get there'. And if I study then I don't need her to tell me if I'll do good on my test."**

**"That's not usually a question people ask about the future," Serena laughed. "Most people ask who they'll marry, if they'll have money or if they will have kids."**

**"I guess I don't think that far ahead," Hotaru commented. "There is a guy in my class that I kind of like."**

**"do you want him to be your boyfriends?" Serena grinned broadly at Hotaru.**

**"No," Hotaru spit out quickly. "Boyfriends always want to kiss their girlfriends, and I don't want him to kiss me," she gave a disgusted facial expression. "Did you let Darien, and Seiya kiss you?"**

**"Sometimes," Serena laughed. "And you might like it when you get older."**

**"Maybe, when I'm really, really old," Hotaru replied.**

**Serena knelt down at the little table in Hotaru's room.**

**Does it work?" Serena questioned.**

**"Mine billows smoke, and has red colored lava," Hotaru said proudly. "I put a special coating on my volcano so it doesn't get ruined when I use it. Amara helped with the smoke part. It's actually dry ice with a small timer that drops water on the ice. Let me show you."**

**Hotaru moved the backside of the drape on her table, and laid on her tummy.**

**"All the stuff to make it work, is under the table," Hotaru told Serena. "I got Amara to make holes in the table, so I could keep my lava, and smoke machine underneath. Cause that way I can keep mixing my lava, and adding it, so I can use my volcano over, and over."**

**"That is a really good idea," Serena said with praise.**

**Hotaru sat back up, and the girls watched and waited.**

**It wasn't long before the first puff of smoke billowed out of the top. The third puff of smoke was accompanied by little pieces of black colored Styrofoam popping out the volcano top.**

**Serena let out a giggle, then looked at the lava as it began to slowly ooze out, and slide down the mountain.**

**"This is the best volcano I've ever seen," Serena admitted, and picked up one of the Styrofoam balls. She examined it before returning it to Hotaru.**

**"I have a handle, like the ones on a pinball machine. When I pull it down, a piece of Styrofoam falls into place and I let it go," Hotaru explained as she demonstrated, and one of her artificial stones flew out the top of the mountain.**

**"I wanted to use gun powder, and make real stones fly out, but Michelle said that was to dangerous," Hotaru pursed her lips.**

**"I don't think your teacher would like you to do that either," Serena grinned.**

**"It took me three days to come up with this alternate launching device," Hotaru remarked.**

**"Your teacher should be very happy with this volcano," Serena mentioned. "I've never seen one that spits out rocks before."**

**"You finally got your rocks working," Trista said proudly, as she stood in the doorway.**

**"Yup," Hotaru beamed, and launched a few more.**

**"Serena," Trista stepped into the room. "I'll take you home after you change," she handed Serena her now dry clothes. "You said you have some homework to finish. So I think we had better get going."**

**When Trista and Serena made their way out to the car, Serena asked: "How did you talk Amara into letting you drive me home?"**

**"I told her I was taking you," Trista stated.**

**"I don't know what to tell her," Serena sighed as she climbed into the car. "She won't be happy about Seiya being here. Or that I let Kakyuu use Earth to set up a main base for her people. None of Kakyuu's people have had to leave their temporary homes to come here yet, but if some do come, I want them to feel welcome. Not be attacked by Amara." Serena took a deep breath, and let it out slowly.**

**Serena turned her head, and gazed out at the snowfall, and continued to take a few deep breaths.**

**"And I really don't know what to do about Darien," Serena mentioned quietly, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.**

**Serena took a very deep breath.**

**"Why is he calling me?" Serena questioned with a clenched jaw. "I don't want to talk to him. I left my ring with him, doesn't he understand, I don't want him in my life right now."**

**"Then tell him that. He is probably calling because he wants answers," Trista told her.**

**"My heart says don't take the ring back, but my mind says I have to," Serena now wept without hiding her tears. "I would rather live without love, than let Earth perish. If I have to take Darien back to save this world, than that is what I will do."**

**"No one your age should be concerned with such things," Trista remarked, handing Serena a box of tissues.**

**Trista pulled over to a curb, and stopped.**

**Trista put her arms around Serena, and held her close: "I would tell you all I knew if I could."**

**"Then tell me what to do now," Serena sobbed.**

**"If Darien calls, tell him you are not ready to listen to his excuses," Trista replied. "The only aspect of your future that you should be worried about right now, is passing your classes at school. Do not worry about who you will spend the future with. Laugh, and have fun with your friends, for they will always be beside you."**

**"And Seiya?" Serena asked.**

**"Is he a friend?" Trista questioned.**

**"Yes," Serena smiled. "They all are."**

**"Then laugh, and have fun with them too," Trista returned the smile.**

**"What if I want Seiya to be more then a friend?" Serena looked directly into Trista's eyes.**

**"Only you can make that decision," Trista responded with out the slightest facial change, or an alter of her tone.**

**Serena realized she was on her own when it came to choosing a man in her life.**

**"Ready to go finish your homework?" Trista giggled.**

**"Do I have a choice?" Serena huffed.**

**"You always have a choice," Trista smiled, and moved back, ready to resume driving.**

**This chapter is kind of long, and unnecessary, but It works. Please leave more comments. Darien's confrontation is coming soon, so keep reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chapter 12**

**Serena had spent the whole night, being haunted by various versions of her possible future life.**

**She was exhausted from her sleepless night when her Father came to wake her up. Serena opened her eyes to find her dad sitting on her bed beside her.**

**"What's wrong?" he inquired with a tone of concern.**

**Serena realized she had been crying in her sleep, and the remnants of tears were on her cheeks, and in the corners of her eyes.**

**"Nightmares I guess," she said with a forced smile, and wiped her face.**

**"Does it have something to do with that boy, that's been calling all weekend?" Kenji probed.**

**Serena grabbed one of her pillows, and placed it over her head.**

**"I wish, he'd leave me alone," she snarled, from under the pillow.**

**"Well next time he calls, I'll talk to him," Kenji stated angrily. "Your breakfast is on the table," he said in a sweeter tone, as he got to his feet.**

**Serena remained under her pillow.**

**"I'll get you a new alarm clock, on my way home," Kenji informed her as he left her room.**

**Serena was surprised to see a familiar black sedan, sitting in front of her house when she reluctantly dragged herself out of the house.**

**"How do you tolerate this cold, and snow stuff?" Maliki asked, as he stepped out of the car.**

**Serena bent down, scooped up a handful of snow, and lightly packed it together.**

**"We play with it," she giggled, and threw the snowball towards him.**

**The flimsy ball managed to fly passed Maliki, and into the car as he held the door open for her.**

**"Serena," Lita's voice boomed from inside the vehicle.**

**Serena giggled all the way to the car.**

**"Where's Rei, and Mina?" Serena asked, as she climbed in.**

**"Rei has no school today," Lita replied. "She's staying with Mina. I guess Mina's still sick, and her mom had to go out. So she called Rei to come stay with Mina. Rei said to come to Mina's after school."**

**"Kakyuu is worried about our people contracting various Earth ailments if they come here," Maliki revealed. "It's not something, we even considered when we came here."**

**"Our immune system, must be better than yours," Taiki commented. "Yaten was fine by last night. And they both seemed to have the same sickness."**

**Lita and Ami exchanged glances.**

**"Our people could bring a virus here that Serena's people might not be able to recover from," Maliki added.**

**"Sikora, and Kakyuu have been up all night, reading about viruses, and diseases of this world," Maliki continued. "They won't allow any of our people to come here, until they are sure no harm will come to either people."**

**Maliki pulled the car up to the front of the school.**

**As soon as Maliki pulled away from the curb, Lita turned to Yaten: "Normally I would laugh at gullible adults, for not knowing the difference between the flu, and a hangover. But Kakyuu, and Sikora need to know why you, and Mina got sick."**

**"There was a reason?" All the boys said at the same time, as they all made their way to their lockers.**

**"To much wine," Ami scowled.**

**"What wine?" Taiki questioned.**

**"I've never heard of someone getting sick from drinking wine," Yaten remarked.**

**"When you guys were here before, you were around us when we got sick, and you never caught a cold or the flu from us," Ami responded. "So I'm thinking it was the wine."**

**"We all had some wine," Taiki commented.**

**"We're not talking about the wine we had with dinner," Lita explained, "We're talking about the bottles of wine Yaten, Mina, and Serena drank on Saturday night."**

**"What wine?" Taiki asked again.**

**"Yaten, and I found a secret room, and it was full of different bottles of wine, and they drank.. A lot of them," Seiya quipped.**

**"We were just tasting different ones," Yaten said defensively.**

**"If that wine was old, and not sealed properly, then it could have made you sick," Ami explained, as she pushed buttons on her little computer.**

**"You have to tell Kakyuu, and Sikora that the wine could have made you sick," Lita scowled at Yaten.**

**"Fine," Yaten responded, and disappeared.**

**"Couldn't he just call?" Lita squeaked with shock at his sudden disappearance.**

**"Sikora isn't answering," Ami replied. "So I left a message on her phone, to contact me as soon as she can."**

**"We'll meet you in the hallway after math," Lita told her, as Taiki and Ami headed the opposite way to their class.**

**"Serena," Taiki called back. "I forgot your book report in my locker. I'll get it for you after math. I don't have time right now," he ran off.**

**"We missed homeroom check in," Serena mentioned, "And if we don't hurry up we'll be late for math."**

**"What book report?" Lita inquired after the three of them dropped down into their seats.**

**"Taming of the Shrew," Serena answered.**

**"How'd you get him to do that?" Seiya questioned.**

**"Class has begun," Mr.Hayashi barked at the three of them.**

**"I'm practicing my skills for when I am Neo Queen Serenity," Serena giggled. "I must find the best person to do a particular task, if I know I can't do it myself."**

**"You're full of shit," Lita scowled.**

**"Ok," Serena sighed. "I never read the book, and I pleaded with him." Then a big grin returned to her face: "Now all I have to do is read this book report, and I'll know what that stupid book was about."**

**Lita and Seiya exchanged glances.**

**Yaten came scurrying into the classroom, just as Mr.Hayashi was about to close the door.**

**"There's no one at the house," he informed them, as he dropped down in his seat.**

**"Then you should have called Sikora's cell phone," Serena scowled.**

**"How?" He returned the scowl. "You're not allowed to use the phones after the school bell rings."**

**"His brain is shrinking from spending to much time with Mina," Lita remarked sarcastically.**

**"Class has begun," Mr.Hayashi barked towards the four of them.**

**"You should have used the phone at the house, while you were there," Seiya sneered.**

**"Maybe he doesn't want to tell Sikora that he got two girls so drunk, they didn't know what they were doing," Lita commented.**

**"I would like to see him explain Mina sitting on him, while she was half naked," Seiya laughed.**

**"What?" Yaten bellowed.**

**"Can't remember that?" Lita snarled.**

**Seiya's laugh had gotten louder.**

**"The four of you can leave the class now," Mr.Hayashi ordered.**

**Serena was once again, plagued by blurry glimpses of her, and Seiya laying on his bed, her legs tightly wrapped around him, and the sensation of his naked skin in her hands.**

**"I guess we have time to find Sikora now," Lita sighed, when they left the class.**

**Serena continued down the hall at a quickened pace.**

**"Serena," Seiya called, as he ran to catch up with her.**

**Serena stopped, but didn't turn around.**

**Yaten was standing near the classroom door, looking like he wanted to disappear off the planet.**

**"Lets grab our coats, and sneak out to find a phone," Lita suggested, grabbing Yaten's sleeve, to drag him along.**

**"What's wrong?" Seiya quietly asked Serena.**

**Serena shook her head.**

**Seiya turned Serena so she was facing him, but she refused to make eye contact.**

**"Remembering something about Saturday," Lita chuckled.**

**"Some blurry images," Serena mumbled.**

**"You trust him with your life, but not your body," Yaten commented sarcastically, as he and Lita continued past them.**

**"Is that what you think?" Seiya snapped.**

**"No," Serena stated, and turned her back to him.**

**"Then what's wrong?" His tone hadn't changed.**

**"I think I did something that was... Ah..." She mumbled, as she walked away from him.**

**Seiya took a few big steps, reached out, and grabbed her arms. He pulled her back against his chest, and tightly wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from moving.**

**"I thought it was great," he whispered in her ear, then softly kissed her neck.**

**"Would you two hurry up," Lita demanded.**

**Seiya let go of Serena, and she ran to Lita's side.**

**Seiya strutted down the hallway, like a proud peacock, with a beaming smile.**

**"We don't need to mention the Mina incident," Yaten said with a pleading tone, while they all stuffed their book bags in their lockers.**

**"But that was the funniest part of the night," Seiya quipped. "I will have to see if I can come up with a few witty comments about you two. You know, like the ones you came up with about Serena and I, when we were all sitting at the Crown on Friday," he teased.**

**"Seiya," Yaten whined.**

**"That's the best Serena imitation I've ever heard," Lita chuckled.**

**"Your mind is shrinking like Mina's, and now you're whining like Serena," Seiya commented. "You have really got to stop spending so much time with them."**

**Serena slammed her locker closed after pulling her jacket out.**

**"Let's go find a phone somewhere," Serena huffed.**

**"You mean leave the school?" Yaten queried.**

**"Haven't you ever cut class before?" Lita questioned.**

**"No," he stated.**

**'Beep-Beep'**

**"That's my communicator," Serena mentioned, as she fumbled with her lock.**

**Serena pulled the small device from her bag, to find Ami's face on the screen.**

**"I have an idea about the wine," Ami whispered. "Can you find a way to get out of class, and meet me in the library?"**

**"We got kicked out of math class," Serena replied. "We were going to go find a phone."**

**"Never mind the phone," Ami told her. "Just come to the library."**

**"Ok," Serena answered, and slipped her communicator back in her bag.**

**It wasn't long before the four of them joined Ami and Taiki in a quiet corner of the library.**

**"What's your great idea?" Lita asked.**

**Everyone was now seated at the table looking at Ami.**

**"You said the wine bottles looked old, or had no labels," Ami was looking directly at Yaten.**

**"Ami and I can run some tests of whatever is left in the bottles, and see if one of them was bad," Taiki explained.**

**"I'd like to test the wine," Ami told them. "That way, if one of the wines were bad, we can tell Sikora and Kakyuu that you got sick from tasting one of the bottles of wine."**

**"But," Taiki added. "If the wine isn't bad, then you'll have to tell them you might have gotten sick from drinking to much."**

**"Where are the empty bottles?" Ami inquired.**

**"I don't know," Yaten admitted.**

**"Seiya and I put them back in the room they got them from," Lita responded. "We didn't know what else to do with them."**

**"You put them back into the wine cellar?" Taiki asked her.**

**"It's a hidden room, off the wine cellar," Seiya explained.**

**"A hidden room?" Taiki scowled at Seiya, and Yaten.**

**"Full of wine," Seiya grinned.**

**"And how do we get in this room?" Ami inquired..**

**"There's a lever behind one of the racks of wine, in the real wine cellar," Yaten informed her.**

**"Once I have a general idea of where it is, I can just appear in the wine cellar. Then pop into the next room, grab the bottles, and bring them to the lab we're going to use," Taiki said to Ami.**

**"You'll need help carrying them," Lita remarked, while scowling at Yaten.**

**"Exactly how many bottles are there?" Ami queried.**

**"I'd say more than a dozen," Lita stated.**

**"Not in the room," Ami stated. "Just the ones they drank."**

**"I'm talking about the ones they drank," Lita giggled. "Some they just tasted, and put the tops back on, and some they polished off."**

**"Well Yaten, I think you've broken Seiya on the 'stupidest things I've done' list," Taiki barked.**

**"If one of the wines was spoiled, then why didn't I get sick?" Serena asked.**

**"Did you taste all of them too?" Taiki inquired.**

**"I think so," Serena admitted. "I can't really remember."**

**"You didn't have any of the first bottle," Yaten responded.**

**"Which one did you try first?" Ami questioned Yaten.**

**"I don't know," he sighed.**

**"There's no way we can test that many bottles at lunch," Taiki grumbled.**

**"We'll have to rig up some more computers, to do analysis, and they can help us," Ami told Taiki, and looked at the others.**

**"Whatever we don't get done at lunch, we'll have to do after school," Lita added.**

**"That means, no detentions," Ami remarked, while looking directly at Serena.**

**They all stood up as the class change bell sounded.**

**"Here," Taiki handed Serena a folder.**

**Serena opened it and read the cover: 'Taming of the Shrew'.**

**Serena stood on her tippy toes, and gave Taiki a big kiss on the cheek.**

**"Meet us in homeroom at lunch time," Ami yelled, as the others began to run off.**

**Taiki and Ami weren't in homeroom when the others arrived.**

**When they still hadn't shown up after five minutes of waiting, Serena pulled out her communicator, and called Ami.**

**"Where are you?" Serena huffed.**

**"Miss Ito had to leave suddenly, so she excused our class early," Ami replied. "So Taiki fetched the bottles, while I set up the computers. We've already started testing some of them."**

**"Do you still want us to help?" Serena asked.**

**"Yes," Taiki's voice boomed in the background.**

**"We're in lab room four," Ami told Serena.**

**"Ok," Serena replied, then turned her communicator off.**

**As they made their way to the lab, they saw Sikora heading their way.**

**"Do you know where I can find Ami?" Sikora smiled.**

**"Ami?" Yaten queried.**

**"She tried to call me this morning, but I was off world," Sikora explained. "She didn't sound like it was an emergency, so I thought I'd just wait until lunch time."**

**"She is running some tests in one of the labs," Serena mentioned.**

**"I don't want to bother her if she is busy," Sikora remarked. "If you see her, tell her to call me."**

**"We'll give her the message," Lita smiled.**

**"Thank-you," Sikora smiled, and walked away.**

**"Why did you tell her where Ami was?" Yaten scowled at Serena after Sikora disappeared around a corner.**

**"I'm not going to lye to her," Serena stated with a snap.**

**Serena and Yaten were more surprised then Lita and Seiya, when they saw bottle after bottle lined up along a counter.**

**"Did we really drink that many?" Serena screeched.**

**"Some of them are only missing a mouthful or two," Ami mentioned.**

**"Well this one must have tasted good," Taiki sarcastically remarked, as he held up an empty one.  
"Can't you just pour what's left in the bottles into a bucket, and test it all at once?" Serena suggested.**

**"If all the wines were made from the same fruit, then we would be able to test it your way," Ami explained. "But some of them are from grapes, some from berries, others from mixed fruits."**

**"Different fruits can carry different bacterial molds, or fungi," Taiki added.**

**"Just show us what to do," Seiya demanded, "without the science class explanation."**

**"Take the dropper, put it in the wine," Ami began to demonstrate. "Fill the dropper. Then put the contents of the dropper into one of these vials. The vile then goes into this holder. Take one of these straw looking things, put it in this little hole in the arm looking part of this machine, then lower the arm so that the straw is in the little vial."**

**"You have to use a different dropper, vial, and straw looking thing, for each bottle of wine," Taiki added.**

**"This sounds like work," Serena whined**

**"With only three machines to do all these tests, it'll take us hours," Yaten moaned.**

**"Maybe we should give all these bottles to Sikora, and she can test them," Taiki snarled at Yaten.**

**"Just do what we came here to do," Lita ordered.**

**"No need," Ami announced. "This sample has one of the mycotoxins I was looking for."**

**Taiki went over, and looked at the information on the computer screen.**

**"It's from one of the bottles that only had a little bit missing," Ami smiled.**

**"Is Mina going to be ok?" Serena inquired.**

**"I think she is suffering from drinking to much," Ami replied. "No one drank enough of this one to get seriously ill."**

**"Then how do you know that made them sick?" Serena inquired further.**

**"It is more likely that they got sick from drinking, than from a flu virus," Taiki noted.**

**"With this bottle, we can say that they got sick from the wine, without having to say how much was actually drank," Ami told Serena.**

**"There is probably more spoiled wine in that room," Taiki remarked.**

**"I don't think they'll be doing anymore wine tasting," Ami stated.**

**"You will still have to tell them where the wine came from," Lita said.**

**"I'll try and contact Sikora again," Ami began.**

**"She was just here, looking for you," Serena informed Ami.**

**"Why didn't you bring her here?" Ami scowled. "Never mind," she quickly added. "She doesn't need to see all these bottles."**

**"Call her now," Serena ordered. "We have to put her and Kakyuu at ease, as soon as possible. I don't care if she finds all these bottles. I don't want them to be afraid to bring their people here because of someone getting sick."**

**"We'll clean up most of the bottles." Seiya said, while grabbing a couple. "Ami can call Sikora, and Taiki can print out that information from the analysis."**

**"Why not all the bottles?" Serena queried.**

**"You guys said you were tasting different wines. That's a good story to stick to," Lita grinned. "You wouldn't just take a mouthful out of a bottle, and then stop. We need a couple of these ones that are half full."**

**"We want to show that you tasted, not that you got drunk," Taiki scowled, holding up a couple of empties.**

**"Sikora is on her way," Ami said, slipping her communicator into her sweater pocket. "Someone can go meet her outside, and then bring her here."**

**"I'll go," Serena offered.**

**"You'll do anything to get out of cleaning," Lita commented with a slight scowl.**

**"Yup," Serena beamed, and bounced off.**

**Serena reached the front doors just as Sikora was pulling up to the curb.**

**"You shouldn't be out here without a coat on," Sikora told Serena, when Serena went out to meet her.**

**"I'm fine," Serena smiled.**

**"Ami said she thinks she found out way Mina and Yaten were sick, but she wouldn't say much more," Sikora mentioned, as they made their way into the school. "Do you know what's going on?"**

**"Kind of," Serena grinned. "But I don't really understand all the technical stuff."**

**"Technical stuff?" Sikora queried.**

**"I think they can explain it better when we get there," Serena said, and increased her walking speed.**

**"That's why Ami was in the lab, when I first came here?" Sikora probed, as she kept pace with Serena.**

**"Yup," Serena answered. "She figured the wine made them sick, not some kind of flu."**

**"What wine?" Sikora asked, cutting Serena's explanation short.**

**"Ami will show you," Serena told her, and held the lab room door open.**

**Ami turned, and smiled at Sikora when she heard the door open.**

**Serena noticed Taiki and Ami looking like they were still testing one of the wines, while Lita, Seiya, and Yaten sat on a table like spectators.**

**"We think we've found the cause of Mina and Yaten's sudden sickness," Taiki announced, when Sikora entered the room.**

**"And that would be?" Sikora inquired, and went over to Ami and Taiki.**

**"A mycotoxin in the wine they were drinking," Ami revealed, and pointed at the five half full wine bottles, that sat on a near by counter.**

**Sikora didn't pay much attention to the wine bottles, she just took the computer print out that Taiki was offering.**

**Sikora read the paper, then went and looked at the bottles.**

**"We were trying to find a wine that Serena might like," Yaten confessed.**

**"We didn't know you could get sick from tasting wines," Serena began, "My parents have gone to wine tasting parties, and I've never heard about them getting sick. But Ami said that some of the wine we found could be old, and not made right. Some of them don't even have labels, but we didn't take any of those ones. Cause if I liked one of them, we wouldn't know what kind it was," Serena took a quick big breath, and continued: "Like the first one Mina and Yaten tasted. I didn't have any of that one, cause Mina said it tasted like dirty feet. That might be what made them sick, cause I didn't drink any of that one. So Ami wanted to test that bottle, but I couldn't remember which one it was. Taiki brought all the bottles here, so they could test them, That way Ami could show you, and Kakyuu that the wine made them sick, and your people could come here now cause they won't catch anything," Serena smiled.**

**"Ok, as long as they don't catch stupidity," Sikora stated, with a hint of sarcasm.**

**"Huh?" Serena queried.**

**Sikora looked at Ami, while she gently shook her head.**

**"If you take these analysis from the wine, and show them to Kakyuu it might offer her some comfort," Ami smiled, and handed her all the paper work.**

**"Where did the wine come from?" Sikora inquired.**

**"A hidden room in the estate," Ami answered.**

**"A hidden room?" Sikora had a skeptical expression on her face.**

**"There's a little room behind one of the wine racks in the cellar," Taiki informed her.**

**"What about Mina?" Sikora asked Ami.**

**"She should be fine by now," Ami said sweetly. "Her mom probably kept her home today, just to make sure she's better," Ami gave Sikora a big smile.**

**"We'll be going to see her after school," Serena mentioned.**

**"I'll take this information to Kakyuu," Sikora told them, as she waved the papers. "Then I'll try and find this little hidden room," she remarked, and looked over at the three quiet ones sitting on the table.**

**Another chapter, tell me what you think? There was actually alot of studing in this chapter, my mother went online to find out about toxins and mold in wine!! Next chapter is a good one so please read on!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. The Poem by Serena: Poem for Usagi Tsukino. Scenario & composition by: Miura Kouji. Vocal performance by: Mitsuishi Kotono. Translation by: Alex Glover.**

**Chapter 13**

**Serena had basked in an uneventful, normal teenage girl week.**

**Tonight was no exception. Seiya had asked her to go see the Sailor V movie with him.**

**Like any other teenage girl about to go out to a movie with a boy, Serena was trying on different outfits, and tossing the undesirable ones all over her room.**

**Luna had left the room to seek a safer location to relax in. But, with Seiya due to arrive any minute, Luna returned to the room to hurry Serena up.**

**"At this rate, you'll have to go on your date naked," Luna giggled.**

**"We are just going to see a movie together," Serena snapped. "That doesn't make it a date."**

**"Then why are you worried about what you're wearing?" Luna snickered.**

**"So Seiya will notice me, not all the other girls that might be there," Serena explained, and peeled off the outfit she had on.**

**"Sounds like a date to me," Luna continued to snicker.**

**Serena tossed a sweater at her cat.**

**"Ready?" Seiya asked, appearing in her room.**

**"Don't do that," Serena bellowed.**

**"I like your choice of outfits," Seiya beamed.**

**Serena realized she was standing there in nothing more than her bra, and panties.**

**"Out!" She barked at Seiya, and ducked behind her closet door.**

**"It's too cold out for that," he snickered. "But we could go to my place, and watch TV, and you can keep those on. For awhile," he laughed, and disappeared before the flying shoe could hit him.**

**"Put come clothes on, so we can go," Luna ordered.**

**"We?" Serena spouted, and pulled on a sweater that was near her.**

**"With a comment like that," Luna looked back to where Seiya had been standing, "do you think I want to leave him alone with you."**

**"You're such an old mother hen," Serena remarked, and dropped a shirt over Luna.**

**Serena finished dressing, and ran out the front door to find Seiya pacing near by.**

**"You could have waited in the house," Serena told him.**

**"I needed some cold air," he grinned broadly.**

**"You're weird," Serena shook her head, and began to walk down the sidewalk.**

**As they strolled along, Serena noticed that Seiya kept glancing around the neighborhood.**

**"Is something wrong?" Serena finally asked, after she noticed him do it again.**

**"No," he smiled at her, and put his arm around her waist.**

**"I don't believe you," Serena huffed, and stopped walking.**

**"I just feel like we're being watched," he whispered. "Just keep walking," he gave her a little nudge.**

**Serena giggled: "It's probably Luna. She thinks I'm not safe being alone with you."**

**"Why? Did you tell her what you did while you were drunk?" He smiled.**

**"How can I tell her about something I don't remember," Serena mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.**

**"We can go to my place, and I'll try to help you remember," he grinned, and pulled her closer.**

**"If you keep talking like that, I'll want Luna to come with us," Serena scowled.**

**Seiya laughed.**

**Even in the movie theater, Serena noticed Seiya frequently glancing about. She realized that his arm around her would tense up every time he looked around.**

**"Maybe we should go," Serena whispered to Seiya.**

**"Why?" He whispered back.**

**"Every time you look around to see if you can find the person you think is watching us, your arm tenses up, and I start looking around too. It makes it very hard to concentrate on the movie," Serena replied quietly.**

**"Sorry," he smiled.**

**"Lets go some where else, and see if you still have that feeling," Serena suggested.**

**"Like a nice big open field," Seiya growled. "That way I can see him coming, and kick his ass."**

**"Shhh!" The guy sitting next to Seiya said, with an angry scowl.**

**"How about a milkshake," Seiya whispered to Serena.**

**"Yeah," she smiled.**

**The feeling of being watched plagued Seiya, as they walked to the Crown, but he kept his thoughts to himself.**

**After they ordered their shakes, Serena asked Seiya if he thought they were still being followed.**

**"No," he said, with a confidant expression, hoping to put Serena at ease.**

**"Are you lying to me?" Serena frowned.**

**"Why would I do that?" Seiya responded. "Those three people," he jerked his head in the direction of an occupied table. "Were in here before us, and no one else has come in."**

**"Maybe it's to cold out for them, and he, she, whoever gave up and went home," Serena mentioned.**

**"And maybe he's standing outside freezing his ass off, waiting for us to leave," Seiya grinned. "So lets have our shakes, and then go play some games."**

**"Sounds like a plan," Serena smiled.**

**Even though Serena lost every game she played against Seiya, she was enjoying herself.**

**"This is your last game," Andrew informed them. "Its almost closing time."**

**"Ten o'clock, already," Serena sighed.**

**"Now what would you like to do?" Seiya asked Serena. "Or do you have to go home now?"**

**"My dad's on a business trip, and won't be home till Sunday, and Sam is spending the weekend at a friends house," Serena explained.**

**"Why don't we go back to your place, order pizza or something, and play some video games." Seiya suggested.**

**"I am getting hungry," Serena remarked. "Let's go."**

**Serena yanked her coat off the chair back, and rushed outside. She had enough time to scoop up a handful of snow before Seiya came out. Serena waited for Seiya to close the door, before she threw her handful of snow at him.**

**Seiya turned his face as the weekly packed snowball came at him. The snowball crumbled apart when it hit the side of his head.**

**"Serena!" A high pitched squeal came from Seiya, as some of the snow made its way down the inside of his clothing.**

**Serena ran off, giggling.**

**Seiya scooped up some snow, and took chase.**

**Serena's giggling slowed her pace down, and Seiya caught up to her in no time. He slapped his snowball on top of her head.**

**Serena's joyful giggles would occasionally take on a high pitch, as the snow ran down her back while she continued to run along.**

**There was no snow around Serena clean enough to continue the war. So she sprinted off, knowing there would be clean snow closer to her house.**

**Seiya decided he'd let her win this game. He would run along, but he made sure to stay a few feet behind her.**

**Just before they reached Serena's yard, Seiya was certain he saw a shadow lurking just out of view.**

**Seiya allowed himself to be bombarded by Serena's flimsy snowballs.**

**"Now that you've turned me into a snowman, will you unthaw me?" Seiya grinned broadly at her.**

**"Hot chocolate with marshmallows will warm you right up," she smiled.**

**Seiya laughed: "I had something else in mind."**

**"Tea?" Serena questioned.**

**"Hot chocolate's fine," Seiya laughed a little harder.**

**"You're laughing at me, aren't you?" Serena scowled, and stomped her foot.**

**"Yup," he grinned, and pulled her close.**

**"Why?" Serena looked up into his eyes.**

**"Your innocence," he smiled, and bent down to kiss her.**

**Serena welcomed his kiss, and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.**

**Seiya cupped his hands on her butt, and stood himself up a bit more, causing Serena's feet to leave the ground.**

**He hadn't expected it, but Serena used his straightening up motion to heave herself up enough to wrap her legs tightly around his waist.**

**Seiya pressed her as tight as possible against his body.**

**Their loving embrace was cut short when a rose cut through the crisp night air, and embedded itself into Seiya's arm.**

**Seiya's arm immediately went limp, and Serena crashed to the ground.**

**Serena saw the rose.**

**"Darien," she screamed at full volume, as she jumped to her feet.**

**Dogs howling in the distance, was the only response Serena got from her bellowing.**

**Serena turned to see Seiya stagger back, and then slump to the ground.**

**The rose remained firmly embedded in his arm.**

**Serena clasped her locket, and transformed.**

**She knew Serena could not help or protect Seiya.**

**Sailor Moon dropped to the ground, and cradled Seiya in her lap.**

**Seiya looked up, smiled, then fell unconscious.**

**Sailor Moon ripped Seiya's jacket, and shirt sleeve. She pulled out the rose, then took a piece of Seiya's ripped shirt, and pressed it over the wound.**

**With an unknown strength, Sailor Moon scooped Seiya up in her arms. She spread her wings, and took flight.**

**Sailor Moon soared along, trying to think of a safe place to take Seiya. She also knew he would need more help then she could offer him.**

**Sailor Moon soon found herself soaring over the estate. She brought Seiya down near one of the cabins. She carried him in, and laid him down on the bed. Then she completely removed his jacket, and shirt. She looked at the hole the rose made in his arm, and saw black snake like lines creeping along his skin, branching out from his wound.**

**She knew she needed help.**

**Sailor Moon covered up the shivering Seiya, and made her way to the fireplace.**

**With great stealth she made her way into the main house.**

**She quickly, and quietly crept through the secret passage ways.**

**Sailor Moon slipped out from behind a wall near a bookshelf, and stood before Kakyuu.**

**Kakyuu had never been so startled in her life.**

**"You have to come with me," Sailor Moon ordered Kakyuu, and tugged at her arm.**

**Kakyuu did as she was ordered, without question.**

**Sailor Moon dragged Kakyuu along as fast as possible through the narrow corridors, into the cellar.**

**Their speed increased once they were in the wide gardeners hallway.**

**Kakyuu almost tripped up the worn down dirt steps, as Sailor Moon fumbled with the chain that opened the back of the fireplace.**

**"Hurry up," Sailor Moon beckoned, as she ran to the back end of the cabin, and knelt on the floor next to the bed Seiya lay upon.**

**"What happened?" Kakyuu asked, when she saw Seiya's lifeless body on the bed.**

**"Darien," Sailor Moon replied, as tears began to stream down her face.**

**Kakyuu pulled the quilt off of Seiya, and saw the poison spreading through his arm.**

**"Can you help him?" Sailor Moon wept.**

**"It will take me sometime to draw the poison out," Kakyuu explained. "Help me sit him up."**

**Sailor Moon sat Seiya up, while Kakyuu climbed onto the bed.**

**"Keep him there while I get comfortable," Kakyuu ordered Sailor Moon.**

**Kakyuu put a pillow behind her back, and leaned back.**

**Sailor Moon lowered Seiya, so that his head rested on Kakyuu's chest.**

**Kakyuu wrapped her right arm around Seiya.**

**"He's chilled, pull the covers up," Kakyuu told Sailor Moon.**

**"You must keep this a secret," Sailor Moon pleaded, as she pulled up the covers.**

**"I can order the others to stay away from Darien," Kakyuu stated. "I will not let a jealous boy or avenging brothers to interfere with what we have to do."**

**"Can you order them to allow me to see Seiya?" Sailor Moon whimpered, and knelt on the floor next to the bed. "He has been hurt because of me before, Yaten, and Taiki would not even allow me to talk to Seiya."**

**"I will come to you," Seiya moaned very weakly.**

**"Shut up, and lay still," Kakyuu snapped, and held him tighter.**

**"Don't let her leave," Seiya whispered, almost breathless.**

**"I will never leave you," Sailor Moon promised, and kissed his cheek.**

**Kakyuu placed her left hand on the hole in Seiya's arm.**

**Seiya let out an agonizing scream, and a single tear ran down his cheek.**

**Sailor Moon jumped up.**

**"Keep the room warm," Kakyuu ordered, and closed her eyes.**

**Sailor Moon ran to the fireplace.**

**"I could use you Rei," Sailor Moon wept, as she tried in vain to light a fire.**

**"Maybe I should send you a smoke signal," she mumbled.**

**"Smoke," Sailor Moon scowled, "someone will know we're here."**

**She immediately stopped her feeble attempts at fire making.**

**Sailor Moon began to pace the room, during her pacing, she went from Sailor Moon back to Serena, and also remembered the space heater they had used the weekend before in the pool house showers.**

**Serena was glad there was no moon this night. She was able to scamper through the yard to the pool house, without worrying about being seen.**

**When Serena returned to the cabin, she found Kakyuu, and Seiya both unconscious and cold.**

**Serena pulled the quilt up higher, grabbed the blanket from the couch, and placed it around Kakyuu. She then plugged in the heater, and pointed it towards them.**

**Serena sat on the floor next to the bed, to keep vigil through the night. She was unable to sleep, she would hear a noise, and jump up to investigate. After awhile she found herself dozing, and instead of giving into sleep, she began to pace about the cabin.**

**Even wrenching hunger pains couldn't drive her away from watching over them. She had felt around the kitchen nook area, but was unable to feel anything in the cupboard. She wouldn't open the little fridge, for fear someone would see a light coming from the cabin.**

**Serena was happy to see the sun begin to peak through the trees near the hot springs. She found herself mesmerized by the sunbeams dancing in the hot springs stream.**

**Her eyes began to get very heavy as she stood gazing out the window.**

**She turned away from the tranquil sight, and paced about some more.**

**It wasn't long before the sunlight made its way into the cabin, and Serena went to see if the kitchen had anything to offer her that she couldn't find before.**

**She managed to find an electric kettle, two tea cups, a teapot, and a box of tea tucked away in an upper cupboard. Aside from those things, she could find nothing else, even the little fridge was empty.**

**"Ami, and Taiki's quiet place for tea," she giggled to herself.**

**"I wish we could have that pizza we were going to order." Serena whispered in Seiya's direction.**

**Serena curled up in the corner of the couch, with her cup of tea cradled in her cold hands. She sat back, and listened to the birds welcome the new day, while she waited for her tea to cool to a drinking temperature.**

**Serena went to take a sip of her tea, but she realized the cup in her hand was ice cold, and the sun was no longer shining in the cabin.**

**She jumped to her feet, throwing the contents of the cup all over. She let the cup fall from her hand, and ran over to the bed.**

**Seiya, and Kakyuu still lay unmoved. They still appeared to breath as one, when they did take a breath.**

**Serena wanted to run to the main house, and tell Sikora everything, but she feared Sikora would take Seiya to a different world, and forbid them contact.**

**"It's been to long," Serena cried, and fell to her knees beside the bed.**

**"I don't care if Sikora takes you away from me. At least I'll know you're ok," Serena whispered, and got to her feet.**

**"No," a barely audible voice came from Seiya.**

**Serena knelt back down, uncertain if she heard Seiya speak. She sat, and watched for a sign or a word. But there was no indication of consciousness.**

**Once again, Serena paced the cabin floors. She was beginning to feel very weak from lack of sleep, and food.**

**A tea would have to do for now, but when she opened the box of tea it was empty.**

**Serena assumed Kakyuu, and Seiya would need something to eat or drink when they wake up. She knew she would have to sneak into the main house, and find something for all of them. She would also welcome a blanket. The bed area was warm, but the rest of the cabin was chilly, and Serena was noticing the cold.**

**Serena slipped out through the fireplace, and cautiously made her way through the gardeners tunnel. She knew the tunnel was the only stretch of her journey, that she could possibly be seen in.**

**Her heart was pounding when she reached the wine cellar. The secret room had been dismantled, and Serena vaguely remembered noticing that the night before. The wall that held the secret staircase behind it, appeared undamaged.**

**Last night Serena had dashed through the dark corridors with ease, but now she seemed to need to keep her hand on a wall for guidance. She knew she had to stop half way up the staircase, and open the panel to the left so she would be on the main floor.**

**Serena's stomach seemed to direct her from that point, and it lead her straight to the kitchen. It took her longer to figure out how to get out of the walls, then the journey itself had taken.**

**She was delighted to find herself exiting into the pantry. Her first choice of the shelf was a garbage bag to carry her booty. She then began to drop packs of soup, a box of crackers, a box of tea, and a box of sugar cubes into the bag. The last thing she managed to grab before she heard voices, was a box of plain digestive cookies.**

**She swung the bag over her shoulder like Santa Clause, and felt her way back to the stairs.**

**Having almost been caught in the kitchen, Serena didn't want to risk searching for anything more. She decided that if she had food in her, she would be able to tolerate the cold cabin.**

**Seiya, and Kakyuu were as Serena had left them.**

**Serena quietly unloaded the bag. She found a dusty old pot in the stove drawer way in the back. She rinsed the pot out, filled it with water, and set it to boil on the stove for soup. while she waited for it to boil, she crammed her mouth with crackers.**

**"Serena," Kakyuu called out quietly.**

**Serena abandoned her pot of water, and raced to Kakyuu's side.**

**"Help me up," Kakyuu weakly requested.**

**Serena knelt in the center of the bed, wrapped her arms around Seiya, and pulled him towards her.**

**Serena examined Seiya's arm while Kakyuu dragged herself out from behind him. Serena was happy to see no trace of the roses damage.**

**Serena quickly laid Seiya back down, and jumped off the bed to help Kakyuu to the couch.**

**"I'll make you some tea," Serena told Kakyuu, as she made her comfortable.**

**Serena ran to the kitchen, plugged in the kettle, then ran over and took a blanket from the bed.**

**Serena wrapped the blanket around Kakyuu, then went back to the kitchen, she turned her soup water off, and cursed the kettle for not boiling faster.**

**"I put a cube of sugar in your tea," Serena told Kakyuu, when she brought the cup to her.**

**"It will give me some energy," Kakyuu smiled weakly, and took the cup from Serena.**

**Serena sat down next to Kakyuu, and offered her the box of cookies she had also brought over.**

**Kakyuu gave a slight shake of her head, and closed her eyes.**

**Serena dropped the box of cookies, and grabbed Kakyuu's tea before it slipped out of her hands.**

**Serena placed the cup on the floor, and laid Kakyuu down, and covered her up. Then she cleaned up the cookies that had fallen out of the box, and crashed to the floor. She drank Kakyuu's tea, and put the box of cookies back on the counter.**

**Once again she tried to make herself some soup.**

**Serena couldn't remember plain noodle soup ever tasting this good, and it went down in lightning speed.**

**As Serena watched the darkness once again envelope the cabin, she wondered if anyone was aware that's they were all missing yet.**

**With a new cup of tea in her hands, Serena stood in the glow of the full moon.**

**She knew she would have to confront Darien, and tell him whatever she needed to in order to protect Seiya.**

**Tears made their way down her face.**

**Serena found some paper, and a pen. She wanted Seiya to know that she did love him, and because of that, she would not allow him to suffer anymore pain because of her. She would resume her place at Darien's side, and keep Seiya in her heart.**

**As the moon shone brightly on the paper, Serena began to write:**

**I want to see you.**

**On nights that are a bit lonely,**

**I close my eyes softly.**

**Your chest is so warm when you embrace my back gently.**

**Just by the warmth, I know it's you.**

**You did stay by my side, after all.**

**You've always watched over me.**

**It's kind of embarrassing, but burying my face...**

**I slowly close my eyes, feeling filled with your warmth.**

**The scent of the gentle sun. **

**Even like this, I feel you near me.**

**Hold me more, and tangle my hair.**

**I like you... I like you a lot... I love you.**

**Oh, but, I don't know any stronger words.**

**How irritating.**

**Wrapped in the soft scent of the sun, I can be very gentle...**

**And being gentle,**

**I can still persist, and go on.**

**I'm not strong.**

**I'm... A careless thoughtless girl,**

**And I'll never be able to become well behaved.**

**I'm just preserving, full of spirit.**

**That's all...**

**I'm not lonely.**

**You're watching me, You'll hold me tight,**

**So I'll be alright...**

**On nights when the moon is so pretty,**

**I start wanting to cry.**

**I close my eyes softly. I close my eyes softly so...**

**I'll be alright...**

**I'll be alright.**

**'As you once wrote to me,' Serena added at the bottom of the paper. 'If we could have met earlier, I would find all the reasons...'**

**Serena folded her poem, and placed it in Seiya's hand.**

**Then she quickly scribbled a note for Kakyuu: 'I cannot endanger your family. You are safe here, and must continue your work. I beg you, do not let Seiya look for Darien. Please make him understand, I must choose duty over love.'**

**Serena placed the note next to Kakyuu, transformed to Sailor Moon, and took flight in the moonlit night.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chapter 14**

**Sailor Moon wanted the warmth and security of her own bed. She needed to rest, she needed to think.**

**She returned to Serena, and quietly unlocked the back door to her house, and slipped in.**

**The house was dark, and only the ticking of a clock could be heard.**

**Serena ran up to her room: "Luna," she called out into the darkness.**

**No reply.**

**"What am I suppose to do?" She cried out, and dropped to her knees.**

**"Enough of this," she told herself sharply, lifted her head off the pile of clothes she had dropped it on, sat back on her feet.**

**"Luna would have contacted Sikora. She knew I went to the movies with Seiya. She might have called the girls up at Ami's family cabin. But they told me I wouldn't be able to call them," she was thinking, pacing, and kicking the clothes she has thrown about her room, before her date with Seiya.**

**"Seiya," she called out quietly. "I have to go back to the estate. Luna will assume I am still with him, some where, and she will think I will show up there with him, and not bring him here."**

**"I can sneak back, I can see him one last time before they keep him away from me. Maybe I can make him understand he is not safe till I talk to Darien," she said to herself.**

**With her decision made, she stepped out onto her balcony. She closed the door, transformed, and spread her wings.**

**The ice cold air, and the start of a blizzard tried to push her back. But Sailor Moon was determined to get there, find Luna, and explain things to her.**

**"I should have told Sikora what happened," she snapped at herself. "You will not deter me," she screamed out at the storm.**

**As she soared through the clouds, she decided she would tell Darien what Trista told her to say.**

**She softly touched down in the back yard of the estate.**

**Lights were on all over the house, and it made it difficult to see the cabin. She had only taken a few steps in the direction of the cabin, when she heard Sikora call out her name.**

**She froze.**

**"Serena," Luna now called, as she hopped through the snow.**

**Sailor Moon kept her back to them. She was trying to think of what to say, maybe she should fly off.**

**She felt a warm blanket wrap around her, and could see Luna standing at her feet. She knew Sikora had wrapped the blanket around her, and was guiding her towards the house. Sailor Moon let herself be lead into the house, as she racked her brain with an idea of what to say.**

**"Come have tea, and warm up," Kakyuu smiled, as she stood near the coffee table with the tea pot hovering above a cup.**

**Sailor Moon dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms tightly around Sikora's legs. Sikora almost lost her balance.**

**"I didn't know Darien would come here," she yelled up to Sikora.**

**"Come sit," Sikora said, wide-eyed with shock at Sailor Moons position, and outburst.**

**Sikora tried to get Sailor Moon up off the floor, but Sailor Moon would not budge. Sikora lowered herself to the ground in front of the teary eyes girl.**

**"I know how much you care for my son," Sikora reached out to hold Sailor Moon close. "I know you would never let harm come to him if you could prevent it. Now sit and have some tea," she pulled Sailor Moon from her chest, and gently wiped some tears with her hands: "This is not a proper or dignified position for a future queen," she smiled.**

**"I have cookies," Kakyuu announced.**

**Sikora brought Sailor Moon to her feet.**

**Sailor Moon closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and let Serena come forth.**

**Serena could hear Seiya screaming her name, Darien's name, and words she would never repeat.**

**She turned, and looked in the direction of Seiya's voice.**

**"Maliki know Seiya's upset," Sikora told Serena, as she sat her down next to Kakyuu. "He'll let Seiya yell till he's hoarse, and throw a temper tantrum till her tires, hopefully," she grinned.**

**"Maliki has the patience Sikora lacks," Kakyuu grinned. "Seiya gets his stubbornness from his father, and his temper from his mother."**

**"I don't have a temper," Sikora defended. "I just expect my orders to be followed.**

**"I am sorry I couldn't keep your secret," Kakyuu gave a little bow of her head to Serena.**

**"It was wrong of me to ask you to do that," Serena bowed her head lower than Kakyuu had.**

**"What the hell is going on?" Yaten barked into the room.**

**"When it concerns you, I will tell you," Sikora snapped.**

**Yaten glared at Serena.**

**Serena had seen that look in his eyes before, she knew that once he knew what had happened, he would keep Seiya away from her.**

**"Go to bed," Sikora snapped at Yaten again.**

**"I need to talk to Seiya," Serena said with great urgency in her voice, as she jumped to her feet.**

**Sikora turned her attention from Yaten, who continued to glare at Serena, to Serena.**

**"Please," Serena gave Sikora her saddest eyes.**

**Sikora stood up: "Come with me," she said to Serena, and put her hand on Serena's shoulder.**

**They turned their backs to the entrance way Yaten was standing in, and walked across the room to the huge wooden door that lead into the side of the study.**

**Sikora opened the door, and Serena remained partially behind her.**

**"I can take care of myself," Seiya growled, as he stood up, knocking over the chair he had been sitting on.**

**"Seiya," Sikora snapped out crossly.**

**Seiya, and Maliki both looked over at Sikora, and Serena.**

**"I'm tired, and want some sleep," Sikora told Maliki. "If we let them talk, maybe we can have some peace and quiet."**

**Maliki turned, and looked at Seiya: "If I let her stay, and talk with you, you will stay on the grounds."**

**Seiya nodded his head, and watched Sikora walk towards him.**

**"Promise me," Sikora scowled, as she looked up slightly to see Seiya's eyes.**

**"Promise," his voice calm and quiet, as he looked down at her.**

**"Can we go sit in one of the cabins?" Seiya asked Sikora, his voice still quiet.**

**Sikora looked at Maliki.**

**Maliki stared at Seiya for a few moments.**

**"The one closest to the house," Maliki finally replied. "If I come out there, I expect to find you there."**

**Seiya nodded.**

**Sikora scowled at him again.**

**"We'll be there or back in the house," he said somewhat sure.**

**Sikora took a deep breath.**

**"I promised I wouldn't leave the estate," Seiya stated, obviously getting impatient.**

**Sikora looked at Serena: "I'll let Luna know."**

**"Thank you," Serena smiled, and went to Seiya's side.**

**Seiya, and Serena headed out the french doors.**

**Serena noticed the snow storm had past already, and the moon was trying to break through the patchy bits of cloud.**

**Serena was not sure what she would say to Seiya once they did get to the cabin. She was sure that she would find the words, with the strength of the moon at her side.**

**"I'm sorry I left," a sad little voice came from Serena, as she walked beside Seiya.**

**"It's ok," he smiled, and took her hand. "It's cold out here, walk a little faster."**

**Serena ran ahead of him, and opened the cabin door, but she did not enter. She stared into the dark space, she spent half the weekend pacing in.**

**She knew she had to tell Seiya to stay away from her, at least for now.**

**She could feel Seiya at her back.**

**"What's wrong?" he questioned.**

**Serena wanted to stand outside with him, rather than go in, and say goodbye.**

**"It's dark," she replied in a whisper, as a lump began to take form in her throat. "It's cold."**

**Seiya reached around her, and turned on the living area lights.**

**"I can start a fire," he said, as he tenderly placed his hands on her shoulders.**

**Serena did not enter.**

**Seiya pressed his chest against her shivering body, then compassionately slid his hands down her arms, and held her hands.**

**"I don't want you to get hurt again because of me," she took a deep breath, and clenched her jaw, in hopes of preventing her tears from escaping.**

**"My future is written," she took a gulp of air, but the tears began to roll down her cheeks: "You are," she paused, her body shook as she took a very deep breath: "Not in it," she said slowly.**

**Seiya held her hands tighter, then brought them up to her chest and, crossed them over. He held her so close, the cold night air could not even come between them.**

**He took a few deep breaths, as he held her.**

**"If I am in your thoughts," he whispered with a trembling voice, "then I am in your future."**

**Seiya laid his cheek on her head.**

**"Even if it's only in your dream," he spoke softly.**

**Serena felt her knees weaken with sorrow: "I want more than dreams," she cried out.**

**Seiya quickly turned her around, and held her as close as he could to his chest. He held her tight in one arm, while his other hand began to wipe some of her tears.**

**Serena could feel his body trembling.**

**"If you don't like your future when you get there," he softly spoke, then swallowed hard. "I will be waiting for you."**

**He tenderly kissed the top of her head, and she felt his tears fall.**

**With one hand free, Serena pulled away from his chest, and embedded her fingers into his hair. She pulled, forcing his head down to her lips.**

**Seiya enveloped her in his arms. He brought her to her tippy toes, and she let go of his hair, and embraced his neck.**

**She wanted to wrap her body around him, and never let go. Her legs began to clamp up his legs. Seiya clasped his hands on her butt, and he gave her a little boost. Serena immediately locked her legs around his waist.**

**Seiya stepped into the cabin, and kicked the door shut behind them.**

**Her kisses now took on the hunger, and passion that had excited Seiya so much the night she was drunk.**

**Serena withdrew from their heated kissing, arched herself back to gaze into his eyes. Then lowered her head down to whisper in his ear: "I want more then dreams."**

**She kissed her way back to his lips.**

**Seiya slid one hand up the back of her sweater, and felt her soft skin in his hands, as he pressed her tighter against him. The other hand cradled her butt. His desire for her intensified more with each step he took towards the bed.**

**Her legs still embraced him, as he gently lowered her to the bed.**

**He quickly placed his hands down on either side of her, to prevent his full weight from falling on her, as she tried to bring him down with her.**

**Serena gazed up into his eyes, she had no doubt at. This is what she wanted.**

**Serena woke up with a big smile. She could feel Seiya's naked body wrapped around her back.**

**She opened her eyes, and noticed the lights were out, a small fire burned at the far end of the cabin in the fireplace.**

**She could hear the birds welcoming in a new day, but there was still no sunlight, to offer any light into the dark cabin.**

**Serena was happy the quilt they lay under was all the way up to her neck. She hoped whoever turned off the lights, and started the fire, did not know what truly lied under the covers.**

**Her stomach growled with hunger, but in the dark she would never find her clothes.**

**She pulled the covers over her head, as she thought that whoever has come, had seen their clothes somewhere on the floor.**

**Seiya's hand gently stroked her tummy.**

**Serena almost screamed, as her body jolted.**

**"Fed that thing this weekend" He snickered in her ear.**

**"Someone has been here," Serena whispered so low, that Seiya would not have heard her if his head was not leaning on hers.**

**"There's no one here now," he whispered in her neck, and his hand glided up to her breasts.**

**"Seiya," she said abruptly, and pulled his hand off. "Find our clothes before someone comes back."**

**"Yes, do put your clothes on," Luna's voice cut through the dark silence.**

**Seiya, and Serena froze, they even held their breath, as they felt Luna jump onto the bed.**

**Luna walked up the bed to Seiya's face. He could see her eyes glowing only inches away from his own.**

**"Out of bed," she ordered. "Before I put my claws in your bare ass," she growled.**

**Serena remained buried under the covers.**

**"You too," Luna's paw swatted the quilt over Serena's head.**

**Seiya jumped out of the bed.**

**Serena pulled the quilt from her head, and glared at Luna.**

**"I am a big girl," Serena snapped at her cat. "I can make my own choices. Everyone has told me to follow my heart."**

**"Your heart, Serena," Luna snapped back. "Not the lustful desires of a teenage boy."**

**"You say that like it was all his fault," Serena sat up so quickly, Luna almost fell off the bed. "It was a choice we both made."**

**"You, Trista, Sikora, and Kakyuu have all told me my future is what I make of my present." she yelled, as the tears started to flow. "I," she emphasized the word. "Must choose the path I feel is right."**

**Seiya crawled back on the bed to hold her. He put his arm around her, as she continued: "Whether Seiya is the right path or not, I don't care. It is the path I want to be on."**

**Seiya was rather cold, sitting there still naked.**

**Serena was still holding the quilt up close to herself, as Seiya snuggled up close beside her.**

**Luna sat silent for a moment or two.**

**"I know we've all said that to you," Luna said, in a caring tone, as she came closer to them. "It's just, this was not quite what I had in mind."**

**"It just sort of happened," Seiya shyly commented to Luna. "I didn't bring her to the cabin to ah...Ah..."**

**"Have sex," Luna looked at him.**

**Seiya was hoping it was too dark for Luna to see how red his face was.**

**"You two find your clothes, and I'll go see if anyone is awake yet," Luna said, as she hopped off the bed.**

**"Luna," Seiya called, as he slid off the bed towards her.**

**Luna stopped, and turned as Seiya got down on the floor near her.**

**"Please don't tell anyone about this," he pleaded.**

**"I have no intention to announce your exploits," she remarked. "Do find your clothes," she shook her head, and strolled off.**

**Serena got off the bed, and wrapped herself, and the quilt around Seiya.**

**Seiya held Serena, and the quilt close, and when went to close the door behind Luna.**

**Serena slid around to the front of Seiya, and pushed her body against his, making him take a few steps backwards.**

**She pushed him hard.**

**He slipped out of the quilt, and wound up sitting on the couch.**

**Serena straddled him, and wrapped the quilt around them. Then she tenderly kissed him.**

**It was a short kiss, and then she sat back near his knees, and gazed into his eyes.**

**Seiya smiled, and his eyes sparkled, as he admired the eyes that had captivated him from the first time he had seen them.**

**He slowly slid his hand along her slender folded legs, and up her soft back, then gently pulled her down to his lips.**

**He kissed her with lips of love, not lust. Then he tenderly put his hands on her cheeks, and lifted her face far enough that he could once again, gaze into her eyes. He affectionately coaxed her head to his chest.**

**"It beats for only you," he whispered sweetly.**

**Serena closed her eyes, and listened to his heart beat.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chapter 15**

**Serena would have loved to spend the rest of her life, just sitting on Seiya's lap, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat.**

**"We should get dressed," she said lazily, keeping her head to his chest.**

**As Seiya's hands slid down her back, he said: "I could think of something I'd rather do," he grinned, and gave her butt a gentle squeeze.**

**She raised her head to scowl at him, but when she saw the beautiful grin on his face, she had to smile.**

**"Luna expects us to be right behind her," she mentioned, as she reached back to pull his hands off her.**

**"I don't care," he beamed.**

**"I do," she replied, standing up, and taking the quilt with her.**

**He reached out to Serena, but she took a step back.**

**"I'm getting dressed," she told him, and smiled sweetly before heading over to the bed area to find her clothes.**

**Seiya reluctantly got off the couch, and turned a knob on the fireplace, making the fire go out.**

**As Serena pulled her sweater on, she gazed out the window: "I should have brought a coat."**

**"I turned the fire off so we could cut through the gardener's tunnel," Seiya mentioned, as he jumped into his pants.**

**"Turned it off?" Serena queried, as she spun to look at the darkened fireplace.**

**"It's a gas, and wood fireplace," he explained. "You can use the gas to start it. The gas also gives a low heat. If you want it hotter, you add wood. There are ashes in there, so it was burning wood last night. The gas was left on to keep the cabins warm once the wood was done."**

**"And I was trying to figure out how to lit a fire on Friday night," Serena sighed.**

**"Let's go get breakfast," Seiya smiled, and took her hand.**

**They stopped at the wine cellar stairs, which lead into the kitchen.**

**Seiya pilled Serena close, and they kissed passionately for several minutes, before going up the steps.**

**The chef was surprised to see someone emerge from the cellar door.**

**Seiya smiled at him.**

**"Hi," Serena smiled, and gave a little wave.**

**Everyone except Yaten was already seated.**

**"Enjoy yourselves?" Yaten sarcastically remarked in a whisper, when he came up behind them.**

**"Morning," Serena happily smiled at everyone seated at the table, not really hearing what Yaten had said.**

**Serena didn't really make eye contact with anyone. Instead, she focused on the high stool Luna was perched on.**

**"Your own little seat," Serena grinned at Luna, as she sat down beside her.**

**Seiya sat next to Serena and he eyed the food rather then notice if anyone was looking at him.**

**"Didn't you find it cold out in the cabin?" Kakyuu asked Serena, as she passed her the serving platter of pancakes.**

**"I think I was too tired to notice," she replied, and put a pancake on Luna's plate. "I didn't get much sleep this weekend."**

**Serena heard Yaten quietly snicker, as she loaded her plate.**

**"They were asleep when I took Luna out there," Maliki mentioned, as Serena handed the platter to Seiya.**

**"She wanted to stay out there with Serena, so I lit a fire to warm the cabin," Maliki continued.**

**Serena kept her head down, concentrating on her pancakes. She began to wolf them down.**

**"It's amazing how warm that little fire made the cabin," Luna remarked. "I found it quite comfortable."**

**"Looks like we could be in for some bad weather," Sikora noted. "Maybe I should take Serena and Luna home after breakfast."**

**"I'd like to visit with them for awhile," Kakyuu mentioned. "We can always take them home by other means than a car."**

**"I'd like to stay and visit," Serena smiled at Kakyuu.**

**"Maybe we could sit in the hot springs, and watch the snow fall around us," Kakyuu said with excitement.**

**"Water, and snow," Luna grimaced.**

**"I could show you some of the new information on that planet we were talking about," Taiki told Luna.**

**"Now that I would enjoy," Luna answered.**

**"I think I could go for a nice quiet, relaxing soak," Sikora smiled.**

**Kakyuu leaned forward, and looked down the table: "We'll be wearing bathing suits, if you want to join us Yaten."**

**"Thank you," Yaten grinned. "But I have homework to finish."**

**"Maliki, want to watch it snow?" Sikora laughed.**

**"Seiya and I have a few things to talk about," Maliki replied, and looked over at Seiya. "I might join you later, if you're still in there."**

**Serena noticed Seiya's body sigh and he stopped eating.**

**"I don't have a bathing suit," Serena told Kakyuu.**

**"I'm sure we can find one for you," Kakyuu answered.**

**"At the rate she was, and still is eating, you might need a very big one," Luna snickered.**

**"I haven't really eaten all weekend," Serena scowled at Luna, and stuffed her mouth with the rest of the pancakes off her plate.**

**"There's no rush to finish," Sikora said to Serena, as she watched Serena cram her mouth.**

**"Rush," Luna spouted. "I've never seen her eat this slowly."**

**Serena made it look like she had accidently knocked her napkin to the floor, while she scowled at Luna.**

**As Serena had hoped, Seiya turned to watch her pick it up. She looked up at him, and he gave her a big bright smile.**

**Once Serena sat back up, Kakyuu said: "Let's go find you a suit."**

**Everyone stood up when Kakyuu moved her chair away from the table.**

**"You've found a planet?" Serena inquired, as the three ladies made their way to the hot springs.**

**"Possibly," Kakyuu replied. "A team of scientists went there on Friday to begin a test."**

**"Oh," Serena sighed.**

**"We're not leaving you quiet yet," Sikora put her arm around Serena.**

**"I'm sorry," Serena looked at Kakyuu. "I should be happy for you."**

**"All you have to remember is that we are only a phone call away," Kakyuu smiled.**

**"A phone call," Serena giggled.**

**"Sort of," Sikora told her. "I'm sure Ami, and Taiki will find a way for your communicator to contact us."**

**Kakyuu removed her robe, and put it in a little wooden box that sat near where she got into the hot spring, Sikora did as Kakyuu had, then flicked a switch on the side of the box.**

**"It's heated to keep our robes warm," Sikora told Serena.**

**With her robe now in the box, Serena held up her hair, as she walked over to the other side of Kakyuu. She sat down, and threw her hair over the high backed rock she sat against.**

**"This is much better standing in my room watching the snow," Serena smiled. "Everything always seems so peaceful when it snows."**

**"I will miss this," Kakyuu sighed.**

**"You'll have to keep the estate," Sikora said to Kakyuu. "That way you will have somewhere to escape to, when you need a break."**

**"Yes," Serena shouted. "Keep it, keep it," she bounced up and down in the water.**

**"I can imagine the girls will keep an eye on the place for us," Sikora commented.**

**"We'll have to lock up the wine," Kakyuu teased, smiling at Serena.**

**"I don't think Mina will ever drink that wine again," Serena snickered, laying her head back, and watching the snow fall on her face.**

**"If you like the snow, why didn't you go skiing with the girls?" Sikora asked.**

**"I like watching the snow fall, sometimes I like to play in it," Serena responded. "But spending the weekend falling on my butt into it is not what I call fun."**

**"What is skiing?" Kakyuu inquired.**

**"Sliding down a hill on slippery pieces of wood strapped to your feet. You have a pole in either hand for balance, and to speed you along," Serena informed her.**

**"I'd like to try that," Sikora remarked.**

**"Ami's grandfather has a cabin at one of the ski resorts. The girls go up all the time in the winter. If you ask them, they'll take you next time they go." Serena said, and then looked at Kakyuu.**

**"They can go fall in the snow, while you and I watch the snow fall," Kakyuu giggled.**

**All three ladies had their heads reclined in the neck support of their rock seat, and the water lapping up over their shoulders.**

**"Normally at this time on a Sunday, I would still be asleep," Serena lazily commented. "I use to get up..." she paused.**

**"Serena," Kakyuu sat up.**

**"I was just thinking, I have a lot of homework to do," Serena mentioned quietly, her head still relaxed.**

**"You will always find little things that remind you of Darien," Kakyuu said softly. "You two were together for quiet sometime."**

**"I didn't say anything about Darien," Serena remarked, and sat up.**

**"I'm sorry," Kakyuu replied, and put her arm around Serena, and held her close.**

**"He ruined our Sundays," Serena began to cry."He ruined our future. He attacked Seiya, when Seiya was defenceless, and had his back turned."**

**"Seiya is okay," Sikora gently rubbed Serena's head. "Sometimes jealousy makes people do things they wouldn't normally do."**

**"Jealousy," Serena yelled, and sat up. "I am the one that should be jealous," she screamed. "I found him in bed with another woman," she continued to yell through her tears. "Seiya and I didn't do anything till after..." Serena shut up, pulled away from Kakyuu, and submerged herself until only her meatballs were above the water.**

**Sikora pulled Serena up: "Maliki told me about last night,"**

**Serena could not look at Sikora.**

**"I'm happy about it," Sikora said calmly, as she got Serena to sit back down.**

**Kakyuu moved over so Sikora could sit next to Serena.**

**"What's done is done," Sikora spoke softly. "I can't say I didn't know it would happen, sooner or later. I would have preferred later."**

**"I love Seiya," Serena looked right into Sikora's eyes.**

**Sikora had a big smile: "I know."**

**"When Seiya said he thought we were being followed, I should have been keeping an eye out. I should have answered Darien's repeated phone calls. I should have been able to protect Seiya," Serena snapped. "I need to find Darien." Serena stood straight up.**

**"Why don't you wait, and talk to the girls," Sikora suggested, as she stood up.**

**"Darien will not hurt me," Serena said. "I'm going to get Luna. I'm sorry I can't stay. But I've put this off for too long already," she grabbed her robe, and slipped her feet into her sandals, and ran down the pathway.**

**Serena did not know Sikora and Kakyuu were not far behind her.**

**Serena burst in through the family room French doors, scaring the hell out of Yaten.**

**"What the hell are you doing?" Yaten barked at Serena.**

**"Just getting my stuff," she replied, and kept going.**

**She dashed into the washroom she had used to change in, grabbing her locket, and leaving her clothes. She was in a rush, and changing into her clothes would take to long.**

**When she exited the washroom, she was transformed into Sailor Moon. She ran down the hall to the computer room: "Luna, we have to go."**

**"What's wrong?" Luna jumped down off the stool, she had been perched on.**

**"I have to find Darien. You can stay if you want," Sailor Moon told her, and turned away from the doorway.**

**"I'm coming," Luna replied. "Thank you for showing me the information on that planet," Luna yelled back to Taiki, as she ran across the room to catch up with Sailor Moon.**

**"I can take you to wherever, you need to go, faster then you can fly," Sikora told Sailor Moon, as she stood in front of the door. "I will not stay with you, unless you want me to."**

**"It would be warmer to travel Sikora's way," Luna told Sailor Moon.**

**"Okay," Sailor Moon agreed, and scooped Luna into her arms.**

**In the blink of an eye, they were in Darien's apartment building.**

**"I know he kept his apartment when he left," Sailor Moon told Luna. "I assume he would come here if he was in town." She stood staring at his apartment door.**

**"Sikora, and I will wait here in the hallway," Luna said, and backed away from Sailor Moon.**

**Sailor Moon began to pace back and forth in front of the door, while Luna and Sikora stood back and silently watched her.**

**It took several minutes of pacing before she finally knocked on the door.**

**Darien opened the door, and smiled brightly when he saw his princess.**

**Sailor Moon wanted to run into his arms, to be back where she belonged. She was having flashes of what used to be, what was supposed to be. She felt tears try to gather in the well of her eyes, as they stood silently staring at each other.**

**Darien put his arm around her, and pulled her into his apartment, not even noticing Luna or Sikora.**

**Sailor Moon rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes, and let herself be guided.**

**"Once behind closed doors, Darien tenderly placed his hand under her chin, and tilted her head back, so he could kiss her.**

**At first, she did not resist.**

**It took a few moments for her to realize the arms that held her, these lips that kissed her, did not carry the love and passion she had found in Seiya, and she pulled away.**

**"I just want things to be the way they were," Darien softly spoke, and tried to pull her back into his embrace.**

**"That can never be," she scowled.**

**"You would throw away our future for that guy?" Darien scoffed. "I'm the one you are meant to be with. I am the one who truly loves you."**

**"You threw away our future," she snapped.**

**"That was a brief lack of good judgement. I don't love Jenny, I love you," he stated.**

**"Please," he dropped to his knees in front of her. "Take it back," he held out the ring.**

**Sailor Moon gazed at her shiny ring. It was the most important thing that had ever been given to her. She longed to see it sparkle on her finger in the sun light. She wanted to feel the warmth in her heart whenever she looked upon it.**

**Her eyes drifted from the ring, to the man holding it.**

**No longer could she hold back her tears, her rage, her feeling of being betrayed.**

**"No," she barked. "I may still love you, but I am not in love with you. My future has changed."**

**"Don't do this," Darien yelled, and jumped to his feet. "I made a mistake, tell me how to fix it."**

**"I don't know how," she cried. "I just know it can't be fixed, not now, maybe not ever."**

**"I'm supposed to sit back and watch you enjoy yourself with that boy, and hope that you will come back to me one day?" He glared with eyes of ice.**

**"I have chosen to share my life with Seiya," she bellowed.**

**"You slept with him?" Darien bit with rage.**

**"You are not a part of my life right now, and you need to accept that," Sailor Moon bit back.**

**"Did you sleep with him?" Darien snarled, and emphasized each word, as he spoke it.**

**"Whether I did or whether I will, is none of you business. I gave you back the ring. I am free to do as I want," she stated.**

**"I don't want you around him," he ordered, and grabbed her arm. "We can fix this if he's not influencing your mind."**

**"You do not own me. You do not tell me what to do," she screamed. "Let go," she demanded, yanking her arm away.**

**Darien looked at his hand like he didn't know he was holding her, and quickly released her.**

**"I'm sorry," he said timidly.**

**"If you truly love me, like you say, then let me be with the one I now love," Sailor Moon said calmly.**

**Darien walked over to stare out the window.**

**Sailor Moon came up, and softly put her hand on his back, and stood beside him.**

**Seeing him cry tore her apart. But she knew she had to stand her ground.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispered, holding back her own tears.**

**"Does he mean that much to you?" He wept. "Enough that you would give up your future for him?"**

**"The future is what you make of the present. My future is unwritten."**

**"You've grown up so much," he turned, and looked into her eyes. "I am sorry for what I did, both to you, and to him. I will not cause you anymore pain," he gave her a weak smile, and undid his chain.**

**He slipped the ring onto the chain, and did it back up: "It's to remind me to never lose focus of what I truly want."**

**Then he gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.**

**Sailor Moon wrapped her arm tight him and gave a little squeeze.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Chapter 16**

"**I need a milkshake or two," Sailor Moon said in a monotone voice, after emerging from Darien's apartment.**

"**I think you need to change outfits first," Luna remarked, not knowing what else to say.**

**Sailor Moon looked at Luna with expressionless eyes, and face.**

"**I want to go home," Sailor Moon's tone and distant stare remained unaltered.**

**Sikora picked up Luna, and wrapped her other arm tightly around Sailor Moon.**

**As soon as Sailor Moon saw she was in her own room, she changed back to Serena.**

**Serena let herself slowly fall to her knees then sat back on her legs. She blankly glanced around, reached out and drew her book bag close: "I have homework to do," her monotone voice remained.**

**Sikora sat down beside Serena put her arm caringly around her. Serena did not look at Sikora or Luna.**

**Serena broke down and began crying with the pain of heartbreak.**

**As she had done before, Sikora pulled Serena into her lap and cradled her.**

**Sikora pulled her vibrating cell phone from her pocket. She glanced at the number being displayed. She then pushed a few buttons and replaced it in her pocket.**

**Sikora began to gently rock Serena, while she soothingly rubbed her back.**

**Luna fetched a box of tissues and returned to Serena's side.**

**Luna's own eyes appeared to fill with tears as she watched her dearest friends body wrench with sobbing breaths.**

"**I'm scared," Serena whispered, once her crying subsided enough to speak.**

"**You two have been through a lot together and leaving someone or something you felt safe and comfortable with is scary," Sikora spoke softly with the voice and comforting abilities of a mother. "This pain you feel will not go away as quickly as a cut finger. But in time you will be able to deal with it. Venturing into the unknown is scary; just remember your friends are there."**

**Sikora reached over and took a few tissues from the box and dabbed Serena's eyes.**

"**I'm sorry we came here and caused you such pain and heart..." Sikora whispered.**

"**Darien caused the pain," Serena snapped, cutting Sikora off.**

**Serena was still gulping air with sobs, as she sat up.**

**With her tear stained face, she looked at Sikora: "I'm glad you are here. You are the mother I need. I love my mom, but she doesn't know me. I wanted to tell her about myself, but I knew that who and what I am has to stay a secret. I won't burden her with the worry she would get every time I walk out the door. I decided it was my burden to carry."**

**Sikora handed Serena the tissue box.**

"**It is not a burden you carry. It's an honour given only to a special person with an undying love for life. You have the ability to find the good in all living things," Sikora said proudly.**

**Sikora pulled her cell phone out again, glared at it and put it back in her pocket, while Serena blew her nose and wiped the last of her tears.**

"**Your friends will always stand by you," Sikora continued. "They will protect you and they will die for you if they have to. They know that special quality must survive, even Kakyuu knows that."**

**Serena curled back up in Sikora's lap, wrapping her chilled legs in her bathing robe.**

**Sikora smiled down at her and noticed a big grin cross Serena's face and a little giggle replaced the sniffles.**

"**If I marry Seiya, then you will be my mom too," Serena batted her blue eyes.**

**Sikora took a deep breath smiled and gently shook her head.**

**Luna, who had been sitting quietly, now laughed, looked at Sikora and laughed harder.**

"**I listen to your fears, dreams and thoughts about your future. I try to give you advice and words of comfort like a mother," Sikora smiled. "And you keep secrets from me like you would keep from your own mother," Sikora remarked with a raised eyebrow. "I would say I am as close to being your mom as I can get without blood or marriage."**

"**You poor woman," Luna sarcastically remarked.**

**Serena had sat up when Sikora had mentioned secrets. Her face bore the look of confusion: "What secrets?"**

"**Seiya," Sikora replied.**

"**That's not really something I'm going to run and tell his mother or mine about," Serena mumbled with her head lowered to hide her embarrassment.**

**Sikora laughed: "I'm sorry I meant you not coming to me when Seiya got hurt."**

**Serena folded over and let her head crack down on Sikora's knee.**

**Sikora gave the back of Serena's head a rub while Serena lay in her embarrassment and Luna laughed uncontrollably.**

**Serena kept her head on Sikora's knee as she told Sikora about Seiya getting hurt trying to protect her once. How Taiki and Yaten refused to let them talk after her got hurt and that she was the cause of all their problems. This time she hoped Kakyuu could quickly fix Seiya and no one would know what happened.**

"**I was being selfish," Serena mumbled. "I didn't want you to keep him away from me."**

**Serena sat back up and looked right at Sikora: "I wanted to go get you Saturday, but Seiya said no. I was also worried Taiki and Yaten would go looking for Darien and that could cause problems. I don't want anything to get in the way of what you have to do," Serena took a big breath, but before she could continue, Luna cut in: "You weren't being selfish," Luna hopped onto Sikora's thigh so she could get closer to Serena. "You were doing what Serena does best, trying to help everyone."**

"**She is right," Sikora smiled. "You are always too concerned about those around you to have time to be selfish."**

**Luna sprang up with fright when she felt Sikora's cell phone vibrate under her feet.**

**Sikora pulled the phone out and snickered at Luna.**

"**Maybe the Maliki has sent a message," Luna said, recovering her composure.**

"**Maliki would not call me from this number," Sikora stated. "I already sent a message that I was not to be disturbed."**

**Luna kept her gaze on Sikora.**

"**Yes," Sikora answered the phone with an annoyed tone.**

"**Where's Serena? What's going on?"**

**Serena could hear Seiya begin a barrage of questions.**

**A furious scowl dominated Sikora's face: "We are fine. Do not call back," she barked her orders and hung up.**

**Serena looked at Sikora timidly.**

"**They have this inability to follow my orders lately and it is really getting on my nerves," Sikora said crossly, then took a deep slow breath through her nose.**

**Serena curled back up in Sikora's lap and closed her eyes.**

**Sikora held her and gently rocked for several minutes.**

"**If we go get a milkshake or two, can I see my bouncy little friend that always brings a smile to my face?" Sikora asked.**

**Serena looked up at Sikora and gave her a little grin and a chuckle. Then she sprang to her feet.**

"**When you're angry or upset or just feeling 'blah', the best thing is a milkshake," Serena's bubbly demeanour came through as she gently tugged Sikora's arm to get her up.**

"**If Serena was in a coma and someone mentioned milkshake, she would come back to life," Luna snickered.**

"**Mother's always know how to make you feel better," Serena remarked, digging through a pile of clothes.**

"**What is with this mess of clothing all over the place?" Sikora questioned, holding up a few shirts.**

"**I was trying to find something to wear," Serena told Sikora and continued to toss a few tops out of her way.**

"**She basically emptied her closet on Friday night, trying to find the right clothes for her date with Seiya," Luna sighed with her ears folded out to the side of her head.**

"**Did you want to go home first?" Serena asked Sikora, while she was yanking on a sock.**

"**This is fine," Sikora smiled.**

"**Coming Luna?" Serena inquired.**

"**I think I'll let you two have some mother, daughter time," Luna laughed her way out of the room.**

**Serena enjoyed her afternoon with Sikora.**

**Milkshakes and burgers were followed by video games. Serena was happy that she found someone she could win a few games against, even if it was only, the first round or two. Sikora was quick to understand the way the games operated.**

**When the girls returned to Serena's bedroom, Luna gave a big waking up stretch: "Did you two have fun?" She asked after a big yawn.**

"**I found some of those video games intriguing," Sikora smiled. "I have to try a few of those fighting moves you can make your video characters do."**

"**Maybe we can go do something next Sunday?" Serena said eagerly.**

"**Maybe," Sikora grinned. "If you have your homework done first."**

"**She sounds like your mom," Luna snickered.**

**Serena gave Sikora a big hug: "I had fun, thank you."**

"**Me too," Sikora replied. "Now clean this room," she told Serena with a giggle and disappeared.**

**Serena jumped onto the bed next to Luna.**

"**Did you hear from the girls?" Serena asked and laid back to admire her poster.**

"**I tried to tell Ami I had only called her to make sure they were all Ok," Luna sighed. "But of course, Ami didn't believe me. She said I wouldn't call them if it wasn't very important. I tried to argue, but she hung up on me."**

**Serena's door burst open, scaring the life out of Serena and Luna, and they sat up.**

"**Somebody ransacked your room," Rei yelled with surprise. "Were they looking for the crystal? Did they find it?"**

"**Are you Ok?" Mina ran to Serena.**

"**Serena," Lita and Ami called softly and also made their way over.**

"**I made the mess," Serena told them and sat up.**

"**She couldn't decide what to wear on her date Friday," Luna added.**

"**Ami said we had to meet here right away," Rei said, as she kicked her way through some clothes. "What's going on?"**

"**I broke up with Darien," Serena let out a deep breath and hung her head.**

"**We know that," Rei huffed.**

"**I told him face to face," Serena added.**

"**He's here?" Lita was awe struck.**

"**He's gone back to America by now," Serena glanced at her clock.**

**With a calmer mannerism, Rei sat on Serena's floor near the bed.**

**They all looked upon Serena without uttering a sound, waiting for Serena to tell them whatever she needed to say.**

**Serena looked at Luna. The happy little face Serena had moments ago, were gone.**

"**They need to know," Luna told Serena.**

"**You have to promise me, you'll do nothing when I tell you what happened," Serena stated and mostly looked from Rei to Lita.**

**Serena sat silent, waiting for their Promises.**

**Usually Serena continued with her story without actually waiting for them to make their vow of silence, but not this time. It took a moment for them to realize they had to give their word.**

"**I promise," Ami was the first to answer, the others followed within seconds.**

**They all sat in quiet disbelief after Serena told them about her weekend. Serena had of course left out the fact that Seiya had stayed in the cabin with her and Luna.**

**It was Rei who first came to comfort Serena, as she held Serena tight she said: "We believe in you."**

"**Mind you," a sarcastic tone now came from Rei, "I can't see myself ever bowing down to Seiya."**

**Laughter echoed through out the room.**

**Serena forced herself to fall back on her bed, taking Rei down with her. Serena smiled up at her beloved poster.**

"**Are you sure about this?" Rei inquired, seeing Serena's dreamy eyes gaze up.**

"**Mmhh," Serena mumbled as a radiant glow flushed her face.**

"**Did you leave something out about this weekend?" Rei probed, propping herself up on her elbow so she could stare Serena in the face.**

**The radiant glow was quickly replaced by the burning red of embarrassment.**

**The rest of the girls sprang onto the bed to look at Serena and there was no way they would allow her to move and hide her red face.**

"**When? Where? How was it? Who started it?" They bombarded her with questions.**

"**I won't be able to look him in the eye for awhile, without laughing," Lita teased.**

**Serena just closed her eyes and let a wondrous smile grace her face.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. This story is still going strong, but I do have to work a lot so I am sorry it takes me so long to update it!! Please R&R!!!! Thanx!!!!**

**Chapter 17**

**Serena's peaceful sleep was disturbed by her phone ringing.**

**She fumbled in the dark, knocked a glass of water off her bedside table, but she was able to retrieve the phone before it rang for a third time.**

"**At this time of night it must be a wrong number," Luna grumbled.**

"**Hello," Serena mumbled.**

"**I miss you," Seiya whispered.**

**Serena sat up and turned on her lamp.**

"**Seiya," she mumbled**

"**Go to bed," Luna demanded loudly. "It's three thirty in the morning."**

"**I know it's late," Seiya snickered. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to hear your voice and make sure you were ok."**

"**I'm fine," Serena giggled and laid back to stare at her poster, while she listened to Seiya.**

"**You, Luna and Sikora left and Kakyuu said you went to see Darien. I called Sikora's phone, but she just sent a message saying you guys were talking, and not to bother her right now. I tried calling your house, but it just rang busy."**

"**I'm sorry," Serena pouted. "I think my phone was off the hook. Either my dad or my brother must have hung it back up. I didn't mean to make you worry."**

"**I tried to tell Sikora I was just worried about you," Seiya related. "But she just started bitching about me ignoring her orders and defying her every chance I get. Then, Yaten started snickering at me and Sikora started chewing his head off, so I left and came up to my room," he sighed.**

"**Some days I feel that my parents only notice I'm around when they need to yell at someone," Serena giggled. "Sometimes there's no pleasing them."**

"**And they definitely won't be pleased if you're too tired to get up for school in the morning," Luna said crossly. "Now say good night and go to bed," she ordered.**

"**I love you Serena," Seiya whispered and hung up before Serena could respond.**

**Serena very calmly hung up the phone.**

**Without warning, Serena scooped up Luna and fell backwards onto her bed.**

"**He said he loves me," Serena yelled with excitement, hugging the life out of Luna.**

"**He loves me," Serena rolled part way to the left. "He loves me," she rolled partway to the right. "He loves me," she giggled and continued to roll.**

**Luna put her claws slightly into Serena.**

"**Owww!" Serena whined and let go of Luna.**

"**I'm not a toy you can squeeze the stuffing out of," Luna scolded.**

**Serena grabbed a pillow and began dancing around her room.**

"**You have school in a few hours," Luna stated.**

"**Yup," Serena beamed and continued spinning around, till she tripped over a pile of clothes. She lay on the floor, holding the pillow and laughing.**

**Luna's ears flattened out to the sides and she shook her head. Then she turned her back to Serena and curled up to go back to sleep.**

**Serena knew she would never fall back asleep, so she decided to do her math homework and clean her room, in case her mom came home and saw it.**

**Serena's stomach began to demand food while she was still straightening up her room, but she ignored its rumbling till she finished cleaning. Serena knew that if she obeyed her tummy, she would be too lazy to finish her room. That and the fact she didn't think there was much by way of food anyway. Her dad knew less about grocery shopping, and then he knew about cooking.**

**She was surprised to see the lights come on in the kitchen when she crept down the stairs. Serena peeked around the corner and saw her mom making pancakes.**

"**Mom," Serena spouted enthusiastically as she bounced into the kitchen.**

**When Ikuko jumped, the pancakes in the pan she was holding, shot straight up, flipped over and landed back in the pan.**

"**Can you do that again?" Serena giggled.**

"**Why are you up at six thirty in the morning?" Ikuko smiled, still somewhat startled.**

"**I couldn't sleep. I wanted to clean my room," she began, then lowered her head and mumbled: "before you saw it." Serena lifted her head back up. "And finished my homework," she ended with a big grin.**

"**When did you get home?" Serena asked, getting plates from the cupboard.**

"**It was late. You were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you," Ikuko replied, putting the last of the pancakes on the serving platter.**

**Then Ikuko looked Serena in the eye: "I saw your room," she scowled.**

"**I couldn't decide what to wear on Friday," Serena said timidly. "But it's all clean now," she smiled.**

"**And what outfit did you find for your date with Seiya?" Ikuko grinned.**

**Serena almost dropped the plates.**

"**That is the name of the boy who called a few hours ago, isn't it," Ikuko placed the pancakes on the table and peeked over her shoulder at her awestruck daughter.**

**Ikuko laughed at her daughters expression then sat down.**

**Serena slowly approached the table and gently put the stack of plates down, before she dropped down in a chair.**

"**Your dad can sleep through a ringing phone, I can't," Ikuko smiled and loaded up a plate for Serena. "Seiya is the name you said when the boy mentioned missing you," she handed Serena the plate.**

"**Don't worry," Ikuko continued to smile as she placed a few pancakes on a plate for herself. "I hung up right after you called his name," she giggled. "I was a teenager once. A phone call from a boy is a private thing, especially if he's daring enough to call in the middle of the night."**

**Serena shoved a whole pancake in her mouth. She hadn't even put syrup on them yet.**

"**Would you like the syrup?" Ikuko said sarcastically.**

**Serena nodded.**

"**You will however tell Seiya not to call that late again or I might have to have a word with his mother," Ikuko stated, handing Serena the syrup.**

"**He called to say he loved me," Serena's face lit up with delight and a warm fuzzy feeling embraced her.**

**Ikuko was happy to see such joy emanating from her daughter. The look on Serena's face told her, this was more than a school girl crush. Ikuko felt sadness at the realization her little girl suddenly looked more mature. She was also concerned; she remembered what had brought that joy and bubbly glow to her face many years ago. But Ikuko would not dwell on what could or could not have happened.**

**Serena noticed her mother was lost in thought.**

"**What's wrong?" Serena asked.**

"**I was remembering the day your father brought such happiness to me," Ikuko smiled. "I remember the first time he said he loved me."**

"**How did you know he was the right man for you? Did you know right away?" Serena inquired with eyes of wonder.**

"**It's a feeling that you can't really explain," a happy little giggle escaped and her eyes appeared to drift off to some distant place. "It's like feeling, excited, happy and awkward all at the same time. There was something in his eyes. Something indescribable. A feeling. A sparkle. I knew that sparkle was for me. I didn't look for it, it was just there. It's not something you can search for," she told Serena. "It's something that you feel, when you look into his eyes."**

**Serena had her elbows on the table and her chin rested in her cupped hands, the whole time she had been listening to her mom.**

**Ikuko now imitated Serena's stance: "When do I get to meet Seiya?"**

**Serena smiled, gave a playful little shrug and stuffed her mouth with a pancake.**

"**Where did you meet him? Is he in your class? How old is he?" Ikuko was full of questions. "How long have you known him?"**

"**Morning," Kenji smiled at Serena and gave Ikuko a kiss on the cheek.**

"**Real food," Kenji's face lit up at the sight of the pancakes.**

"**Can't stomach your own cooking?" Ikuko teased her husband.**

"**If you ever have to go away again, you'll have to fill the freezer with home cooked meals before you leave," Kenji smiled warmly at his wife.**

"**You'd burn it while trying to warm it," Serena remarked with a stupid grin.**

"**You're still alive," Kenji quipped. "You didn't starve to death."**

"**I have Lita to thank for that," Serena announced proudly.**

"**Our starvation diet is over," Sam bellowed and threw himself into his mother's arms.**

"**Why are you up so early?" Kenji asked Serena.**

"**I had homework to finish," Serena replied and stood up. She didn't need to see the look on his face, she knew it was shock.**

**Ikuko smiled at Serena. She knew all her questions about Seiya would have to wait till they could be alone again.**

**Serena was halfway to school before Mina, Rei and Lita caught up to her.**

"**Can we slow down now?" Mina panted.**

"**That's what you get for running late," Serena mocked.**

"**We're not late," Rei stated. "You left your house early."**

"**We couldn't believe it when your mom said you left already," Lita added.**

"**I woke up early. I cleaned my room, finished my homework and had breakfast with my mom," Serena explained. "I didn't really look at the time; I just got ready and left."**

"**In a hurry to see Seiya?" Mina giggled.**

**Serena smiled and gave her walk a little sway.**

"**He said he loved me," Serena skipped off ahead of them.**

"**When did he do that?" Rei grabbed a hold of Serena, after a few skips.**

"**Is he sneaking into your room again?" Lita probed.**

"**Nope," Serena grinned. "He called me."**

"**You two have fun taking care of little miss giggles," Rei let go of Serena and looked at the other two. "I'm off to the peace and tranquility of my school," she laughed. "Meet me at the crown," she waved and ran off.**

"**Thanks," Lita moaned.**

**They could still hear Rei laughing as she went around the building.**

**Serena and Mina glanced at each other, held hands and skipped ahead of Lita.**

**Mina quickly threw her coat in her locker grabbed her book bag and ran off to class.**

**Serena and Lita had to give a little giggle when they saw Mina sitting backwards in her desk. Her elbows on Yaten's desk and her chin resting in her palms.**

**Yaten seemed to be so involved in the book he was reading, he hadn't noticed Mina.**

**Serena was quick to spot Seiya's eyes upon her and his radiant smile made her glad to be at school, or anywhere that he was.**

**Serena put her hands behind her back and swayed softly from side to side as she headed down the aisle to her desk. She knew Seiya liked the little walk she did for him. It was her way of saying how happy she was to see him.**

"**Mrs.Ito is away today," Mr.Hayashi announced, closing the door. "Those of you from her class will remain here for math today," he informed them as the bell rang.**

**As before, Seiya knew Serena's sweet little walk was for him and he was oblivious to anything else. He gazed upon her with his mouth agape. He stared with admiration and desire, he found her approach erotic.**

**Serena couldn't understand his look. The last time she walked for him in this manor, a brilliant smile adorns his face. But today he wasn't smiling.**

**Serena straddled her chair backwards, so she could talk to Seiya.**

"**Serena," Mr.Hayashi called out. "The front of the class is this way. You to Mina."**

**Yaten peeked over his book and watched Mina slowly right herself in her seat.**

"**Where's my smile?" Serena whispered to Seiya. "Don't you like that little walk anymore?" Her eyes reflected sadness and a little pout appeared.**

**Seiya raised himself part way out of his seat, so he could lean over and get close to Serena.**

**Seiya deeply inhaled the sweet scent of Serena's neck.**

"**Seiya sit. Serena turn around," Mr.Hayashi ordered. "Those of you from Mrs.Ito's class should know what you should be working on. My class turn to chapter seven."**

**Seiya had slid back into his seat, but Serena was in no hurry to turn around. She was more concerned with Seiya, then the orders of a teacher.**

**As soon as Mr.Hayashi turned his back to the class and began writing on the blackboard, Seiya rose up again.**

**Seiya brushed his face against Serena's, as his mouth neared her ear: "I love the walk," he whispered and inhaled her scent deeply again. He exhaled slowly: "If we were alone in the cabin, I'd show you how it makes me feel," a little snicker escaped his lips, as Lita pulled him back down to his seat.**

"**You're in math class Romeo," Lita whispered.**

"**Will you guys knock it off," Yaten grumbled quietly as he leaned partway across the aisle.**

**And at that moment realization struck Serena. She now understood what Seiya meant and her head fell to Seiya's desk, with a head turning 'thud', as embarrassment washed over her.**

**Yaten crashed to the floor, Lita and Ami burst out laughing and Mr.Hayashi spun on his heels.**

"**I will see the five of you after school," Mr.Hayashi barked.**

**Yaten's eyes were like ice when he glared at Serena and Seiya.**

"**Sorry," Serena apologized quietly as she turned around in her seat.**

**Not another sound was heard from any of them for the duration of the class.**

**When the class change bell sounded, Yaten stormed out of the room, leaving the rest of them exchanging glances.**

"**What the hell is his problem?" Lita huffed.**

"**He's having a temper tantrum over a little detention," Seiya sneered.**

"**I've never had a detention before either," Ami remarked. "But I'm not storming off."**

"**You've been quiet all morning," Serena mentioned to Seiya when they sat down in the cafeteria for lunch.**

"**Sorry," he sighed. "I just need some sleep," he rested his head on his arms.**

**Serena couldn't believe he fell asleep that quickly, with all the noise in the room.**

**When Serena saw Lita approaching, she held her finger to her lips.**

"**Is he sleeping?" Lita whispered and leaned over to look closely at Seiya.**

**Taiki gave Seiya's ponytail a few little tugs when he came to join Lita and Serena.**

**Seiya didn't even flinch.**

"**Let him sleep," Ami told Taiki.**

"**Serena's the only person I've ever seen fall asleep in the cafeteria," Mina giggled when she saw Seiya.**

"**Did you keep him up last night?" Taiki elbowed Serena and chuckled.**

"**No," Serena replied quite seriously and slightly red-faced.**

**The others laughed at her.**

"**I'm going to go find Yaten," Mina announced, standing up.**

"**Let him be," Taiki told her. "He'll come back when he decides to be sociable."**

**Mina sat back down, with an audible sigh.**

"**Is he still pouting about getting a detention?" Lita huffed.**

"**He was pouting all last night and this morning because Sikora was yelling at him about something yesterday," Taiki explained. "Last week her and Maliki freaked on him about the wine. I think he's worried what they are going to say about him getting detention," Taiki snickered.**

"**If he spends more time with Serena he might learn how to deal with angry parents," Mina mentioned. "She has more experience than anyone I know."**

**Serena hated Mondays enough without being the butt of everyone's sarcasm, there had to be a way to distract them, so she could have lunch in peace.**

"**Sikora said she'd like to try skiing," Serena mentioned, hoping to get the girls talking about their weekend instead of making comments about her.**

**Serena was happy that the rest of the lunch hour was filled with ski talk.**

"**Seiya," Serena said softly in Seiya's ear when the bell rang.**

**He didn't move.**

**Taiki snickered, then a mischievous grin came over his face: "Seiya, school," he barked with a voice that was identical to Maliki's.**

**Seiya's head shot up and he looked around. He seemed unimpressed to see four giggling girls and a stupid grin of satisfaction on Taiki's face.**

"**Asshole," Seiya grumbled at Taiki.**

**Taiki laughed at Seiya and continued to laugh as he walked away.**

"**I'm really not looking forward to a double period of gym," Seiya sighed and took hold of Serena's hand.**

"**I need a nap too," Serena moaned.**

"**I heard Miss Takahashi left the school," Ami mentioned. "Her fiancé got a job transfer and she went with him."**

"**A new teacher won't notice us missing," Seiya remarked. "We could sneak over to your house and take a nap," he pulled Serena close to his side and stopped walking.**

"**Don't even think about cutting class," Taiki scowled at them.**

"**My mom is back," Serena said and pulled away slightly. Then she scowled up at Seiya: "I doubt sleep would be the first thing that would come to your mind if we were alone in my room," she whispered.**

**A laugh escaped Seiya's smile and he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.**

"**How about you fly me to the cabin?" He whispered in her ear.**

**Serena pushed him away and scowled, trying to eliminate the redness she felt rushing to her cheeks.**

**Seiya snickered for a moment, while the very embarrassed Serena continued down the hall.**

**Seiya ran up put his arm around Serena and pulled her close.**

**Serena buried her face in Seiya's side and let him lead the way. Until they had to go to separate changing rooms.**

"**That's Marisa, she was a student of Sikora's," Ami told Serena when she joined them on the floor of the gym. "I met her last week. Her husband is one of the scientists that will go investigate possible planets."**

"**He's checking out the possible planet we found this weekend," Taiki added. "I think you better call her Mrs.Kobayashi at school."**

"**Finished your temper tantrum?" Seiya teased Yaten.**

**Yaten gave Seiya an ice cold glare.**

**Seiya laughed at his angry looking brother.**

**Seiya turned his head and looked at the woman standing at the head of the class. Then his eyes darted to Taiki.**

"**I told you, you couldn't cut class," Taiki remarked with a stupid grin.**

**By the end of gym class, Serena was ready to fall asleep standing up.**

"**I called Rei on her communicator and told her we had a detention," Ami informed them as they dressed. "She was surprised that I would be involved in some hair brained scheme of Serena's that would get me in trouble."**

"**I am the root of all evil," Serena scoffed.**

"**What am I going to do?" Mina pouted.**

"**Wait in the library. Do your homework," Ami began to suggest.**

"**I think I'll go to the Crown and practice the racing game," Mina replied as they excited the locker room. "You'll come there after your detention right."**

"**If I'm still awake," Serena grinned.**

"**We'll be there," Ami assured her.**

"**I'll come play a few games with you," Taiki smiled at Mina. "Sikora's supposed to pick us up there later."**

**Mina hooked her arm in Taiki's.**

"**Have fun," Mina giggled, then waved as they walked away.**

"**I bet Mrs.Kobayashi is the teacher monitoring the detention room," Serena moaned as they all slowly sauntered down the hall. "They like to put new teachers in there, so they can learn who the trouble makers are."**

"**That is not a label I wish to carry," Ami sighed.**

**Serena opened the door: "Slow day," she remarked to her friends. "The only one in there is Yaten."**

**As Serena had told them, Mrs.Kobayashi was seated at the teacher's desk.**

"**Mr.Hayashi brought these papers for you to complete before you can go," Mrs.Kobayashi told them. "Take them; find a seat and no talking."**

**Serena made an audible moan when she saw that it was three stapled together sheets of paper.**

**Once seated, Serena mumbled to Lita: "I'll be here for hours."**

"**Shhh," Yaten glared at Serena.**

"**You shut up," Seiya growled quietly at Yaten.**

"**Seiya," Mrs.Kobayashi snapped, and then went to answer a knock at the door.**

"**Can we just get this done and get out of here?" Ami whispered while the teachers were out of the room.**

**Serena was surprised at how easy she found some of the questions. Still it was the longest detention she could ever remember having.**

**Serena noticed that her friends had all remained in their seats till she was done and all together they took their papers up.**

"**Think Mina has wore out Taiki yet?" Lita questioned as they made their way to the Crown.**

"**I'm dying for a shake," Serena sighed. "Milkshake," she moaned and pretended to faint into Seiya.**

**Seiya almost fell over, but Lita steadied him and Serena quickly recovered herself and stood back up.**

"**Careful Serena," Lita scowled. "He can barely hold himself up."**

"**He should have slept last night instead of waking me up at three thirty," Serena commented and took hold of Seiya's hand.**

"**You snuck over to her house?" Yaten smiled at Seiya.**

"**No," Seiya replied. "I called her."**

"**My mom says you're not supposed to call that late anymore," Serena giggled. "Or she says she'll have to talk to your mom."**

**Yaten burst out laughing.**

"**Nice to see you're in a better mood," Lita remarked.**

**Yaten gave a weak shrug with one shoulder and kept walking.**

**Serena noticed Yaten kept glancing around as they walked.**

**Serena grabbed Yaten's arm and made him turn to face her: "Do you feel someone is following us?" She stared into his eyes.**

**Ami and Lita pushed Seiya near a wall and they stood in front of him, with their hands clasped on their transformation wands in their pockets.**

**Serena now looked at Ami and Lita: "What are you doing?"**

"**Protecting Seiya," Ami replied.**

"**It could be Darien," Lita glared around.**

"**I told Darien I wanted to be with Seiya and he said he'd leave us alone," Serena told her friends.**

"**I do not trust a man who would hide in the shadows and attack an unarmed person," Yaten stated coldly.**

"**I agree," Lita nodded and Seiya tried to step around her, but she pushed him back to the wall.**

"**Lita, you promised not to go after Darien," Serena whined.**

"**But I am sworn to protect my future queen and her king," Lita responded and gave a very slight tip of her head to Seiya.**

**Ami giggled.**

**Yaten looked up at Seiya, then quickly turned his head towards Lita: "You don't expect me to bow down to him," he remarked with a grimace.**

**Seiya and the girls burst out laughing.**

**Yaten gently shook his head and continued on his way.**

"**Why were you looking around?" Ami asked, coming up beside Yaten.**

"**I was looking for the time," he answered.**

"**It's almost four thirty," Ami told him, glancing at her watch.**

"**It took us over an hour to do that math crap?" Yaten moaned.**

"**No," Lita smiled. "It took Serena an hour to do math."**

**It was now time to laugh at Serena and they were still snickering when they entered the Crown through the game room.**

"**Finally," Mina uttered loudly, recognizing the laughs before she even saw her friends.**

"**Sounds like you had fun in detention," Mina peeked around a machine.**

"**Fun," Yaten scoffed.**

"**I will endeavour to never darken those doors again," Ami sighed as Taiki approached.**

"**What?" Serena and Mina squeaked.**

"**She never wants another detention," Rei explained, then gave a Serena a stern scowl.**

"**It's not Serena's fault," Ami smiled at Rei. "I got detention all on my own."**

**Rei stood there with her mouth open.**

"**Got your practicing done?" Lita strolled over to Mina. "Ready for a real challenge?"**

"**Yup," Mina answered confidently.**

"**Confident, aren't you?" Lita took the seat next to Mina.**

"**Taiki had been showing me all sorts of moves and where to put my hands," Mina smiled.**

"**Showing her moves and where to put her hands," Seiya elbowed Taiki and snickered.**

"**Isn't that something you should be doing with Ami?" Yaten quipped.**

**Taiki just smirked and raised an eyebrow.**

"**Perverts," Mina sneered loudly.**

**Yaten went and stood behind Mina. A mischievous grin formed and he leaned over: "I could show you a few moves and where to put your hands," he whispered in Mina's ear and gave her neck a few soft kisses.**

"**Go away," Lita ordered Yaten when Mina crashed.**

"**Tea?" Taiki offered his arm to Ami, then his other arm to Rei.**

"**That's so cute," Rei giggled and took Taiki's arm and smiled at Ami.**

"**Milkshake time," Serena announced and pulled Seiya along.**

"**Sikora here?" Yaten asked and left Lita and Mina.**

"**Her and Marisa must still be having coffee somewhere," Taiki answered as they all sat down for their drinks.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am sorry it took me sooooo long to come up with this one!! I am trying I think I need some ideas people!! But thanx to all who like it and keep reading!!**

**Chapter 18**

**Serena managed to waddle up to her room after eating more dinner in one sitting than she had eaten the whole time her mom was away.**

"**It's great having mom back," Serena moaned with satisfied delight.**

"**Maybe you should read the new novel you were assigned in literature while your dinner digests," Luna suggested. "That way you can do your own book report," Luna added sarcastically.**

"**A little light reading sounds relaxing," Serena said with a content sigh.**

"**You're going to put your face in the book and fall asleep, aren't you?" Luna scoffed.**

"**That will depend on the book," Serena giggled.**

"**Serena," Luna snapped and flattened her ears.**

**The phone rang and Serena quickly retrieved it, rather then listen to Luna lecture her on the impotents of school.**

"**Hello," Serena said happily.**

"**Hi sweetie, is your mom home?" A female voice questioned.**

"**Tia," Serena smiled. "How's the baby? When do I get to see her?"**

"**She's doing fine," Tia giggled. "I'm not sure when you'll get to see her."**

"**That's okay," Serena replied. "Hang on and I'll get my mom for you."**

**Serena opened her door: "Mom, Tia's on the phone," Serena bellowed down the stairs.**

**Serena grabbed her novel from her book bag. Once she heard her mother on the phone, she hung up her phone and got comfortable.**

**The first thing Serena noticed when she opened the book, was that it smelled older then her teacher. This in Serena's mind was not the best way for a book to start.**

**Serena let out a deep sigh.**

**Luna sat beside her and stared at her.**

"**How can I concentrate if you sit there and stare at me?" Serena scowled at Luna.**

"**If you start snoring in five minutes I'm going to put my claws in you," Luna threatened, then went and laid down at the bottom of the bed.**

"**You know I've been up since three-thirty this morning," Serena whined.**

"**If you can't get your school work done because of Seiya," Luna began her lecture.**

"**Don't even think of telling on him," Serena ordered as she sat straight up.**

"**I will if he interferes with your school work," Luna snapped back.**

**Serena threw herself back down and opened her book, with a very loud huff.**

**After about two hours of reading, Serena looked down at Luna: "I can't read anymore," she moaned. "All the words are blurring together."**

**Serena felt she had only closed her eyes for a few minutes, before she heard the phone.**

"**Can't anyone else answer the damn phone?" Serena bellowed as it rang again.**

**Serena picked up the phone on the fourth ring.**

"**Hello," her irritation showed in her tone.**

"**Your action caused a planets dying," a whispering voice said. "Forget the..."**

"**What?" Serena snapped.**

"**Forget the star..."**

"**Get a life," Serena bellowed and slammed the phone down.**

"**What's wrong?" Luna asked.**

"**Some idiot is whispering to me," Serena complained and pulled her covers up.**

"**What did he whisper?" Luna probed.**

"**I don't know, I don't care," Serena snapped.**

**Serena could feel the warmth of the sun, the taste of Seiya's lips and the smell of the damp grass they were laying in. But she couldn't understand where the ringing phone was coming from.**

**Her eyes shot open, the darkness of the night greeted her as she fumbled for her phone.**

**She found her phone in time to hear her mom say 'hello'.**

"**Serena, forget the star you think is shining. The moon..." The whisperer began, but Ikuko cut him off.**

"**Who is this?" Ikuko asked crossly.**

**The caller hung up.**

"**Your whisperer?" Luna inquired.**

"**Yup," Serena replied and curled back up.**

**Serena was hoping sleep would come to her quickly, so she could get back to Seiya in the meadow.**

**The phone had no intention of letting her find Seiya.**

"**Hello," Serena mumbled into the phone.**

"**The moon will be old and grey," the whisperer mentioned. Next..."**

"**Enough of this," Ikuko ordered and the caller quickly hung up.**

"**Good-night, Serena," Ikuko said crossly.**

**When Serena tried to quickly hang up her receiver, she knocked her lamp and phone base off her night stand.**

"**Stay down there," Serena grumbled at the phone and lamp. "No more calls tonight." She let the receiver drop to the floor.**

"**I would suggest you tell your poet to get a watch," Kenji scowled at Serena when she came down for breakfast.**

"**What?" Serena scrunched up her face with confusion.**

"**The boy who calls to recite poetry in the middle of the night," Ikuko remarked crossly.**

"**Poetry?!" Serena's face remained in a grimace.**

"**Get some breakfast," Ikuko said, with a slight shake of her head.**

**When Serena opened her locker, she found a piece of folded red paper taped to the inside of the door.**

**She looked at it with a tilt of her head and a scowl on her brow. She wondered who could have put it there and why.**

**She glanced around to see if anyone was looking at her. Everyone around her seemed to be busy with their own things.**

**The thoughts of a secret message, now made her feel giddy with anticipation. She pulled the paper off the door and opened it:**

**Your action caused a planets dying.**

**Forget the Star you think is shining.**

**The moon will be old and grey.**

**Next to Earth it must stay.**

**The star streaks the night sky.**

**The moon is left here to cry.**

**Serena slipped the poem into her book bag as the bell rang.**

**Once seated in history class, she pulled the poem out when she got her needed books for class.**

**She turned her history book to the new segment they were starting on today. As she placed the poem on top of the history page, she noted the segment was titled 'Historical Figures and the Cosmos.'**

"**The cosmos," Serena mumbled to herself. "The moon, the stars and the planets."**

"**What are you mumbling?" Seiya whispered from behind her.**

"**Nothing," she whispered and gave a quick shake of her head.**

**Serena read the poem again. She realized it must have been written by the whisperer. She remembered hearing him whisper some of these same words.**

"**Who is it? What do they want? How did they get in my locker? This isn't the poem of a secret admirer, it's about planets, stars and the moon," Serena babbled to herself.**

**She rewrote the poem on a piece of paper, and then wrote it again using names instead of Earth, moon and star.**

**A sick feeling slammed into the pit of her stomach when she read it in the new form:**

**Your action caused a planets dying.**

**Forget Seiya you think is shining.**

**I will be old and grey.**

**Next to Darien I must stay.**

**Seiya streaks the night sky.**

**I am left to cry.**

**She slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes.**

**As the words of revised poetry echoed in her head, she understood that someone was trying to tell her to stay with Darien, because Seiya would leave her. But who would send such a message in the form of a poem. Her scouts and the Three Lights were the only ones that knew she was the moon, Seiya was a star and Darien is the Earth.**

**Sadness welled up in her as she took a moment to glance at each of her friends. She would not believe that one of them would send her such a message. Taiki and Yaten, she could not be sure of. She knew they would do whatever they needed to protect their brother. But why would they want her to stay away now. If they were mad about Darien attacking Seiya why didn't they say something earlier?**

**Serena thought it best to sit back and keep an eye on them. If they thought this little poem or whispering on the phone would discourage her, they were very wrong.**

**Serena spent the rest of her history class just flipping through the pages of her book. She couldn't focus long enough to actually read anything.**

**In art class today, Serena would really have to work. Her teacher wanted everyone to create a character and begin work on a flipbook.**

"**Your character must have at least twenty-five pages of movement," Mrs.Oshiro told the class. "You have the next two classes to complete your characters movement."**

**Moans filled the room.**

"**These are very basic characters," Mrs.Oshiro explained. "They don't need any great detail at this time. The background and color will be added after I have graded your character."**

**Serena drew a stickman facing another stickman. Then she drew one of the stickmen strangling the other. She gave her characters a little giggle, and then scrunched up the paper. She knew a rendition of her strangling someone was not appropriate, so she settled on drawing Luna running to great her.**

**The lunch bell rang and Serena gathered up her stuff and strolled out of the class. She hadn't even waited for the others.**

"**Is something wrong?" Lita questioned Serena when she joined her in the cafeteria.**

"**Nope," Serena replied and stuffed her mouth as she watched the rest of the gang head towards the table.**

"**Will you tell me later?" Lita whispered before everyone else sat down.**

**Serena looked at Lita like she had no idea what she was talking about.**

**Serena moved her lunch to arms length and pulled out her needed art supplies.**

**Serena knew the best way to create a flipbook was to work backwards.**

"**Are you doing homework at lunchtime?" Ami squeaked with surprise.**

'**This is the part of art class I've been waiting for," Serena replied. "I want to do a really good job."**

**Serena spent the lunch hour silently working on her art.**

**When the last bell of the day rang Serena wanted to go home, not go sit and share tea with the author of the poem, whoever that was. But she knew the only way to discover the author was to observe and listen.**

**As soon as they all excited the school Serena allowed Seiya to take her hand. She noticed no one reacted or even took notice of Seiya's action.**

**They had only walked a few steps, when Seiya felt Serena sharply squeeze his hand and a slight tremble race through her arm.**

**Seiya glanced around, trying to see what had frightened Serena. He couldn't see anyone or anything that looked like it didn't belong there. Then he noticed her stare was directed at a red sports car that was sitting on the other side of the street.**

"**What did you stop for?" Lita squeaked, almost falling over Serena.**

"**Sorry," Serena replied. "I was ah...Ah lost in thought."**

**Seiya frowned at Serena; he couldn't understand why she didn't mention the car.**

**Serena gave his hand a little squeeze, looked up and smiled at him, then resumed walking.**

"**You've been quiet all day Serena. Is something wrong?" Lita questioned with a tone of concern.**

"**No, I just found today's classes interesting," Serena replied and put on a smile.**

"**She must have found history interesting, she didn't fall asleep while reading," Mina quipped.**

**Serena huffed and raised her nose in the air.**

"**We're not use to you quietly doing school work," Ami giggled. "But I'm glad to see you do it."**

"**Maybe I should see how many of you I can drag into detention tomorrow," Serena snickered.**

"**Count me out," Yaten stated loudly from the back of the pack.**

"**Taiki hasn't had a detention yet," Seiya snickered.**

"**I plan on keeping it that way," Taiki replied.**

"**Taiki would never do something that would tarnish his perfect persona," Yaten sneered.**

"**Unlike some people," Taiki remarked with an artificial snobbish tone. "I tend to think before I act," he cast his eyes on Seiya.**

"**Why are you looking at me?" Seiya scowled. "Yaten and the wine incident were stupider then anything I've ever done," Seiya smiled at Yaten.**

"**Plan on taking the title back?" Yaten retorted.**

"**Hell no!" Seiya responded quite certain of himself as he held the door to the Crown open.**

**Serena stayed beside Seiya, while the others entered.**

"**Are you going to tell me what's really been bothering you?" Seiya whispered to Serena after the others were several feet into the restaurant.**

**Serena peeked up at Seiya took a deep breath and looked away: "Why does everyone think something's wrong?" She said with a light sigh and took a step forward.**

**Seiya took hold of her arm, stopping her from going any further.**

"**Your eyes haven't had their usual happy sparkle today," Seiya spoke softly. "Please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded.**

**Again, Serena peeked up at him, and then looked away. For several moments she stood silent, debating what she should say to him.**

**Serena reached into her book bag and pulled up the folded red paper and handed it to Seiya.**

"**Are you coming or what?" Lita yelled over from the table.**

"**It was taped in my locker," Serena mumbled, a sadness reflecting in her eyes.**

**Seiya pulled Serena close to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her.**

"**This star will never leave his moon," Seiya whispered. He gently stroked her face, his hand coming to rest under her chin. He gingerly tipped her face up, their eyes met: "I love you."**

**A single tear leaked from one of Serena's eyes and slowly made its way down her cheek.**

**Seiya softly kissed the tear away.**

"**Enough of the mushy stuff," Rei barked from the doorway. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go sit down."**

**Seiya grinned at Rei: "Ok."**

"**You want to have a shake or go for a quiet walk?" Seiya whispered in Serena's neck.**

"**Shake," Serena quietly replied.**

"**Does that mean I can come in now?" Rei sneered and huffed.**

**Seiya kept Serena close, as they walked to the table.**

"**So, what's going on with you two?" Ami questioned Seiya and Serena.**

"**He was feeling neglected cause I was doing school work today," Serena laughed and slid in next to Yaten.**

**Taiki stood up when Rei came to the table.**

"**I know you like to be a gentleman," Rei smiled at Taiki. "But you can sit next to Ami and I'll sit on the end."**

"**Gentleman," Taiki remarked with surprise. "I'm trying to go to the washroom," he smiled.**

**Rei let out a huff and stepped aside so Taiki could pass her.**

**Seiya noticed Serena staring out the window. He looked and saw the red sports car; he had seen near the school, was now sitting across the street from the Crown.**

"**Ami ordered tea for everyone," Mina told the new comers as Lizzy placed two carafes down.**

"**Did you want something?" Lizzy asked Serena and began placing cups down.**

"**I guess tea is fine," Serena smiled.**

"**Andrew is setting up a new game that came in today," Lizzy smiled.**

**Mina started pushing Yaten: "I want to go see the game," she spouted, pushing Yaten right up against Serena.**

**Seiya, Serena and Yaten quickly stood up to get out of Mina's way.**

"**Come on Lita," Mina ordered happily. "Are you coming?" Mina questioned Rei.**

"**You three go check it out," Rei replied. "I want to have a relaxing cup of tea, and then we'll come join you."**

**Mina knocked the red folded paper out of Seiya's pocket when she bumped into him, as her Yaten and Lita scurried off.**

**Rei picked it up and curiosity got the best of her and she opened it and read it.**

**The second time Rei read it; she held it up and in front of her, instead of tipping her head and reading it from her lap.**

**As Rei had wanted, Seiya saw it in her hands.**

"**I didn't write it," Seiya stated while gently shaking his head.**

**Taiki had read it when Rei first held it in front of her.**

**Taiki looked over at Seiya.**

"**I didn't write it," Seiya repeated.**

"**It was taped in my locker," Serena told them.**

"**The moon," Rei read and pointed a finger at Serena, then pointed at Seiya: "The star and we all know Darien is the Earth."**

"**How many people know that? And your locker combination?" Taiki inquired taking the poem and handing it to Ami.**

"**Besides all you guys?" Serena scowled. "I don't know."**

"**It wasn't any of us," Ami replied after quickly reading the poem.**

"**What about Amara or Michelle?" Taiki asked. "They don't want Seiya and Serena spending time together."**

"**Michelle had three concerts to do in France this week and Amara is with her," Ami responded.**

"**Amara doesn't know that you guys are here anyway," Serena stated.**

"**You never told them yet?" Ami questioned.**

"**Well I told Michelle and Trista, But I was afraid to tell Amara you know," Serena shrugged.**

"**Amara wouldn't send Serena a cryptic poem," Rei sneered. "She'd just kick Seiya's ass," she grinned at Seiya.**

"**There was a time when you and Yaten didn't want Seiya near Serena," Rei mentioned to Taiki.**

"**Things have changed since then," Taiki smiled at Serena.**

"**Maybe your poet drives that red sports car," Seiya scoffed while staring out the window.**

**All heads turned to look at the red car still sitting across the street.**

"**Isn't that the car that was outside the school when we got out?" Taiki questioned.**

"**Wait a minute," Rei looked quizzically at the car. "Isn't that Darien's car."**

"**It couldn't be, he went back to America on Sunday," Serena replied.**

"**Maybe we should go see who's in the car," Taiki grinned mischievously at Seiya.**

"**Let's go," Seiya spouted and jumped to his feet.**

**Serena quickly reached out and grabbed Seiya's hand.**

"**I promise not to start anything," Seiya smiled at Serena.**

"**We're not allowed to hunt him," Taiki told Serena.**

"**I'll go with them," Rei got to her feet.**

**Serena reluctantly let go of Seiya and stared down at the table.**

**Seiya turned to Taiki and Rei: "Go check it out," he sighed and sat back down next to Serena.**

"**I know you hate violence," Seiya said to Serena as he put his arm around her, and pulled her close to his side. "So I will not start anything."**

"**Thank you," Serena whispered and softly kissed Seiya's cheek.**

**Taiki and Rei sat back down.**

"**If that car shows up at school tomorrow, we'll check it out," Taiki remarked.**

**Serena dragged herself up to her room after dinner. She flopped down on her bed, thoughts of homework drifting further and further to the back of her mind.**

**Serena was startled by a knock on her balcony door.**

**She peeked through a crack in her curtains. With a shake of her head and a big smile on her face. She unlocked the doors.**

"**What are you doing on my balcony?" She scowled when she opened the door.**

"**You get mad when I just appear in your room," Seiya chuckled.**

"**I thought we could work on our homework together," Seiya continued after stepping in out of the cold night air.**

"**We do have a front door," Serena smiled.**

"**You want me to go downstairs and ask your dad if I can come up to your room and do homework," Seiya sarcastically remarked.**

"**No!" Serena stated and ran across the room and locked her door.**

**Seiya laughed and threw his coat in the direction of Serena's bed.**

"**Where's Luna?" He inquired.**

"**She went to see Artimus," Serena replied and wrapped her arms tightly around Seiya.**

**Serena gazed up into Seiya's sapphire eyes: "Do your parents know your here?"**

"**I'm doing homework," he grinned. "No one said where or with whom I had to do it."**

**Seiya gently stroked the side of Serena's face.**

**Serena closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. She always found his hand offered her warmth and security.**

**When his lips met hers, she felt an excitement rush through her and her heart began to race as she hungered for more.**

**As soon as Serena felt Seiya's hands run down her back and clasp her butt, she held tight to his neck and raised one leg high enough to reach his waist.**

**Seiya's hands quickly gave her the boost she needed to wrap her legs around him. His hands then slid under her shirt and caressed her back. When his hands were halfway up her back, she withdrew her lips and arched herself up. With a hand on either side of his face, she gazed with admiration into his eyes.**

**He tipped his head back, basking in the beauty he held aloft.**

**Serena was certain she saw his eyes sparkle at her. Keeping herself arched up, she lowered her lips to his.**

**There was such passion in her kisses, that Seiya felt his blood race, his desire for her was all he could think of. Their kissing broken briefly as Seiya removed Serena's shirt.**

**Seiya took a few steps, then gently laid Serena across the bed. Her butt was at the beds edge and his knees on the floor.**

**Serena's hands were clasped around his head as their tongues explored each others mouths.**

**Seiya braced his arms on the bed and arched himself back causing Serena to rise slightly off the bed. With one arm holding up their weight, Seiya slipped his other behind Serena and undid her bra.**

**Serena let go of Seiya and as she slid each arm out of her bra straps, she glided a hand up Seiya's sweater. Then she tenderly removed his sweater and pressed her bare chest against his.**

**Seiya's kisses soon left her lips and made their way to her neck. His knees now baring his weight as he cupped each of her breasts and smothered his face between them.**

**Serena let out a sweet but nervous giggle when she felt his tongue lick between her breasts. She slid her hands from his shoulders and down the length of his arming, placing her hands upon his.**

**Seiya locked his fingers into hers and guided both their hands above Serena's head. As their hands glided up the bed, his tongue licked up from her breasts back to her mouth.**

**Serena unlocked her fingers from his and gently dragged her nails down the center of his back. When her nails reached the waistband of his pants, she softly scratched her nails around to his sides.**

**Goosebumps jumped to life all over Seiya, intensifying his excitement. He arched back allowing her hands to continue their journey. He was mesmerized by her eyes and his whole body shivered when he felt her unbutton his pants.**

"**Serena phone," Ikuko said as she tried to open the locked door.**

"**Serena," Ikuko called again.**

"**I'm changing," Serena bellowed.**

**Seiya grabbed the pocket of his jacket and departed in his usual manor.**

**Serena wrapped her robe around her and went to unlock the door: "I thought I'd have a shower and let my hair dry while I do my homework," Serena told her mother.**

"**Turn the ringer back on your phone," Ikuko told Serena. "It's usually for you at night anyway."**

**Serena closed her door and noticed Seiya's sweater when she grabbed the phone.**

"**Hello," Serena sighed into the phone while holding Seiya's sweater to her cheek.**

"**Hey you," Lita replied happily. "Do you remember which questions we had to have done for math?"**

"**Up to fifteen," Serena answered with her eyes closed and softly rubbing her cheek on the sweater.**

"**What's wrong? Did I wake you?" Lita asked.**

"**My mom knocking on the door scared Seiya off," Serena moaned. "I guess I can have a shower and do my homework now."**

"**That's what you should be doing on a school night," Lita snickered.**

"**Bye," Serena huffed.**

"**Sorry," Lita continued to snicker as the two girls hung up.**

**Serena stood in the shower with her eyes closed, letting the water envelope her.**

**With one towel around her hair and another draped around her body, Serena flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes.**

**After a few minutes she sat up and pulled Seiya's sweater on, letting her towel fall to the floor.**

**Serena closed her eyes crossed her arms and buried her face into her hug and inhaled Seiya's scent from the sweater. Then she lifted her head a little, rubbed the sweater at the top of each arm and a gorgeous smile grew on her face.**

**Serena slowly walked over to her balcony doors. She opened the curtains and stared into the lonely darkness of the night.**

**She caught a glimpse of something moving in the driveway. She opened her doors and stepped out onto her balcony.**

"**Looking for me?" Seiya snickered from below.**

"**Have you been out here all this time?" Serena inquired.**

"**No, I was watching you have a shower," he remarked with a bright grin.**

"**What?!" Serena squawked.**

"**I'm kidding," Seiya laughed. "I went and did my math homework."**

**In a flash Seiya was standing in front of her on the balcony.**

"**I have never seen that sweater look so good," Seiya spoke to Serena's breasts, and then he looked at her face: "Should we see how good you look in my pants?" He said with a provocative glint in his eye and an alluring smile on his face.**

**Serena's giggle was cut short as hands latched onto her arms from behind: "Don't even think about it," Darien's voice barked from behind Serena.**

"**Darien!" Serena shrieked and tried to pull away.**

"**I'm not in the shadows now," Tuxedo Mask growled at Seiya.**

**Seiya already had his transformation wand in hand.**

"**Star Fighter, make-up stage on," Seiya uttered angrily.**

**Tuxedo Mask let go of Serena and jumped down to the driveway.**

"**No," Serena yelled. Then grabbed Fighter's arm: "please don't do this," she said softly as tears began to swell up in her eyes.**

**Fighter tenderly stroked the side of Serena's face: "He will not back off until he understands you are mine," she said softly, then jumped down to Tuxedo Mask.**

**Serena flew into the house and yanked her communicator out of her book bag. The first button she hit was Lita's: "Get to my house, now," she screamed and grabbed her locket.**

**Sailor Moon was on the scene just in time to see Fighter easily move out of the way of one of Tuxedo Masks roses.**

**Fighter however. Was not expecting Tuxedo Mask to give her a solid right hook to the jaw.**

**Fighter almost lost her balance, but she was able to use this to her advantage and swung one of her legs around.**

**One side of Tuxedo Mask buckled as Fighters foot struck the back of his knee.**

**While half crouched, Tuxedo Mask flicked a rose, which deeply grazed Fighters upper right arm.**

**Fighter automatically called upon her laser. Only to have Tuxedo Mask deflects it with his cane and laugh at Fighters feeble attack.**

"**Stop this," Sailor Moon screamed.**

**But she was totally ignored, as Fighter and Tuxedo Mask began physically attacking each other.**

**Sailor Moon was trying to find a way in between the fists, elbows, feet and whatever else they tried to hit each other with, when she felt someone pull her back.**

"**One of them is going to hit you in the face by accident if you stand there," Sailor Jupiter snapped at Sailor Moon.**

**Tuxedo Mask was the first one back to his feet and he started beating Fighter with his cane. He had struck her three or four times before: "Venus love chain encircle," Sailor Venus yelled, wrapping her chain around Tuxedo Mask.**

**Sailor Moon ripped herself away from Jupiter and ran over to stand between Fighter and Tuxedo Mask.**

"**I will not spend my life with a man I can't trust," Sailor Moon shouted at Tuxedo Mask. "I trusted you and you slept with Jenny and there are probably a few others. You also said you'd leave me and Seiya alone, and here you are fighting. There can be no relationship when there is no trust."**

**Sailor Moon took a long deep breath: "I'm going to have his baby and my friends won't let you hurt my babies' daddy," she snapped.**

**Venus lost her concentration and the chains holding Tuxedo Mask disappeared.**

**If looks could kill, then Fighter should have blown up from the look Tuxedo Mask gave her before he took off into the night.**

**Fighter collapsed to her knees, then sat back up and looked at Sailor Moon with a complexion of a ghost.**

"**Baby," Venus spouted happily as she bounced over to Sailor Moon.**

**The other girls just stood frozen.**

"**One day I want to have his baby," Sailor Moon smiled at Venus.**

"**But you just told Darien..." Jupiter began.**

"**I said, I'm going to have his baby," Sailor Moon grinned. "But you guys and Darien took it to mean I was already pregnant," she laughed.**

**Fighter tipped forward and by the time her head hit the driveway, she was back to Seiya.**

**Mars and Mercury were standing off to the side howling with laughter.**

**Jupiter slapped Seiya's back: "You going to live?"**

**Seiya winced at Jupiter's touch.**

"**Sorry," Jupiter said softly and helped Seiya to his feet.**

"**We better go take a look at your arm," Ami said, noticing the tare and blood on Seiya's shirt.**

**Rei took hold of Seiya's jaw and gently turned his head from left to right.**

"**And some ice on your lip, your eye," Rei remarked.**

"**And my jaw," Seiya sighed, pulling Rei's hand away from his face.**

"**Can we run ice cubes up and down your sore back?" Lita grinned evilly.**

"**A soak in a hot bath would be better for his other aches and pains," Ami scowled at Lita.**

"**Like the hot springs," Sailor Moon said happily.**

"**Hot springs, five beautiful girls, I'm game," Seiya beamed, then quickly brought his hand up to his face: "No smiling, it hurts."**

"**Personally, I don't keep a swimsuit in my pocket," Rei replied.**

"**Yaten got to see you naked, don't I get a turn?" Seiya hurt himself again as a big grin formed on his face.**

"**Want your face to hurt even more?" Rei scowled angrily at Seiya.**

"**Bra and panties in a hot spring at night works for me," Lita smiled. "Now change back to scouts so we can travel at Seiya's speed."**

"**I need some clothes before we go," Sailor Moon said shyly.**

"**What did you have on before you transformed?" Ami asked Sailor Moon.**

"**Seiya's sweater," she mumbled quietly.**

"**Baby," the girls said in unison as they looked from Sailor Moon to Seiya.**

"**I left it here earlier," Seiya said defensively.**

"**Go grab some clothes so we can go," Jupiter ordered Sailor Moon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am sorry it took me sooooo long to come up with this one!! I am trying I think I need some ideas people!! But thanx to all who like it and keep reading!!**

**Chapter 19**

"**You sure your parents won't mind us being here on a school night?" Lita asked when they all arrived near the hot springs.**

"**They're checking out a few planets, they'll be gone for a couple of days," Seiya replied.**

"**Then I'll go find Yaten and Taiki and see if they want to join us," Mina said happily and ran off.**

"**Aren't Taiki and Yaten going to wonder what we're doing here?" Serena inquired as she undressed.**

"**We'll tell them we had to rescue Seiya from Darien," Rei snickered.**

**Seiya let out a deep sigh and slipped into the water. He leaned back on one of the heated rock seats and closed his eyes.**

"**Why don't we just say we came for a visit," Ami suggested.**

**Seiya opened his eyes and smiled at Ami as Serena snuggled up to him.**

**Seiya and Serena sat back quietly watching the others trying to dunk each other and splash about.**

**It wasn't long before their giggles turned to screams as snowballs started flying out of the darkness at them.**

"**I'd get out and shove snow down your pants if I knew I wouldn't freeze to death first," Lita yelled.**

**Serena and Seiya remained quiet and watched Lita disappear under water.**

"**I'm still dressed," Yaten screamed out just before a big splash was heard.**

"**What's up?" Taiki asked Seiya and Serena while splattering the tops of their heads with handfuls of snow.**

**They both slid off their seats, startled by Taiki's sudden appearance and cold greeting.**

**Seiya was quick to his feet and shoved the laughing Taiki into a nearby snow pile. Then he stood on Taiki's ponytail and began pelting him with handfuls of snow.**

**Taiki swung his legs around and tried to kick Seiya away.**

**Seiya jumped back into the water.**

"**Need some help getting your clothes off?" Mina giggled at Yaten after she got into the water.**

"**I...I can do it myself," Yaten stuttered as he tried to back away from her.**

"**It's faster if we help," Lita commented with a big grin and locked her arms into his.**

"**Grab a foot," Rei ordered Mina, as she reached down to get one of Yaten's legs.**

"**It's your turn to be naked in here," Rei added and pulled off one of Yaten's shoes.**

**Mina took the other shoe and threw it over her shoulder, towards the shore.**

"**Taiki," Yaten yelled at a high pitch when one of the girls unzipped his pants.**

"**You're on your own," Taiki chuckled and reclined near Serena, keeping a bit of a distance between him and Seiya.**

"**Seiya," Yaten pleaded while Lita held him up, half out of the water so Rei and Mina could pull his pants off/**

"**You love it, stop trying to fight them," Taiki told Yaten.**

**Yaten's pants didn't fly like his shoes and soon sank into the darkness of the water.**

"**I'm enjoying this more than sitting and doing homework," Ami giggled from somewhere in the dim light.**

"**Where are you, Ami?" Serena inquired.**

"**In the shadows," Ami continued to giggle. "I can watch all of you and not be attacked."**

"**I won't attack you," Taiki replied.**

"**I saw you looking for a victim when your hands were full of snow," Ami remarked.**

"**Come on Ami, he wants to cover you in snow so he can warm you up after," Serena snickered.**

"**I'll have to warm him up later," Ami smiled, now bobbing in front of Serena. "He's a gentleman and when we decide to leave the water, he'll fetch me a robe."**

"**I will?" Taiki responded.**

"**With those long legs of yours, you could make it to the pool house and back faster then anyone," Ami smiled. "Except maybe Lita, I think she might be faster."**

"**I could take her in a heartbeat," Taiki boasted.**

"**Hey Lita," Ami called out.**

"**What?" Came a reply from somewhere in the dark, amid the laughs and splashes.**

"**Taiki says he can run to the pool house, grab a robe and run back here, faster then you," Ami answered.**

"**With those twiggy things you have for legs," Lita said with a huff, as she came into view.**

**Lita came close to Taiki, she stood tall in the water. Lita lifted one of her legs up, to a standing split with her toes pointed skyward. She then slowly and seductively slid one of her hands down her leg: "You need some muscle for power," she told him and slapped her thigh.**

**Taiki and Seiya both smiled and admired her...thigh and everything else that was above water.**

"**Okay boys," Ami spouted with a slight snicker. "Put your tongues back in you mouths."**

**Serena elbowed Seiya, when she noticed he was ogling Lita.**

"**Do we have a race?" Ami questioned.**

**Seiya turned his head and gave Serena's cheek a quick little kiss.**

"**Come on twiggy," Lita grabbed Taiki's arm.**

"**You can climb out here," Ami told them when they reached the waters edge.**

"**Run to the pool house, find a robe and run back," Ami added/**

"**Ready?" Ami made sure they were side by side.**

"**Set," Ami continued.**

"**Go," Ami yelled.**

**As everyone cheered them on, Seiya leaned near Ami: "I must admire your ability to manipulate, especially someone as intelligent as Taiki," he smiled proudly at her.**

"**Thank you," Ami gave a little bow of her head.**

"**Come on Lita," the girls all yelled.**

**Taiki however was the first to reach Ami.**

"**The robe," Ami said.**

**Taiki handed her the robe, without a thought. He smiled proudly when Ami held the robe up and gave it a little wave, before climbing all the way out of the water and wrapping the robe around her.**

**Lita was wearing a robe when she came up beside Ami.**

"**Girls," Lita smiled, holding a few robes in her arms.**

"**I let him win," Lita told the girls as they came out of the water and retrieved a robe. "That way, us girls could have all the warm robes."**

**Yaten's laugh could probably be heard for miles.**

"**Such a gentleman," All the girls remarked and bowed their heads to Taiki.**

**Taiki was standing there with his mouth open and his body shivering.**

**Taiki walked back into the water and silenced Yaten by holding his head under water.**

"**Sikora won't be happy if you drown him while she's away," Ami told Taiki, as the girls strolled off.**

**Seiya scooped up Serena.**

**Serena wrapped her legs around Seiya's waist and wrapped the robe around him too.**

"**I have icicles in my hair," Rei announced as they entered the family room.**

"**I'll get some towels," Seiya told the girls.**

"**I'll make some hot chocolate," Lita mentioned.**

"**Rei can get a nice warm fire going in the fireplace," Serena added, as she climbed off Seiya.**

**The girls were huddled in blankets near the roaring fire when Taiki and Yaten came racing into the room.**

"**I'm going to die from hypothermia," Yaten whined and slithered his way into Mina's blanket.**

"**Yaten," Mina screeched.**

"**I'm cold," his teeth chattered and he cuddled up to Mina.**

"**There were no robes left in the pool house," Taiki shivered.**

**Ami quickly put a warm blanket around Taiki.**

**Yaten curled into Mina's lap and pulled his knees up close to his chest. Mina wrapped her arms and blanket around him. Then she brought the covers over their heads and cocooned him in with her.**

"**I have to go get some cups and a ladle," Lita mentioned, putting a large pot on a nearby coffee table.**

"**I'll help," Serena stood up.**

**When Serena and Lita returned, Lita knocked on Mina's head: "You two going to come out and have hot chocolate?"**

**Serena was nice enough to serve Mina and Yaten a drink, while the others got their own.**

**Seiya who was now dry and dressed, handed out the towels, then sat cross legged on the floor with his hot chocolate.**

**Serena wrapped up her hair then placed a pillow in Seiya's lap. She put her drink on the floor near Seiya. She then got a blanket, put her head on the pillow, pulled the blanket over herself, and then retrieved her mug.**

**Serena looked up at Seiya, but his eyes were lost in the fire.**

"**Don't get comfortable," Ami said, giving Serena's foot a nudge. "We have to get going after our drinks."**

"**What's the rush?" Mina queried.**

"**I don't know about you guys but I have homework and next week is mid term finals," Ami explained.**

"**More tests," Serena moaned.**

"**These tests don't have make up tests. If you fail, you have to make up the marks in summer school," Lita told her.**

"**All this school talk is dampening the fire and souring my hot chocolate," Seiya complained.**

"**You're not worried about your grades?" Rei sneered.**

"**What good is all this crap when we leave?" Seiya sneered back.**

"**You'll have schools on your new planet," Ami remarked.**

"**No one there knows who Shakespeare is, or cares who his is," Seiya scowled.**

"**I think it's passed someone's bedtime," Taiki said crossly.**

**Seiya carefully slid out from under Serena.**

**Everyone else quietly finished their drinks.**

**While the others cleaned up, Serena went looking for Seiya.**

**Serena found Seiya in the sparring room. The fighting ring was gone and Seiya held Fighter's laser in his hands and was targeting images the computer was generating.**

**Seiya had to destroy those computer generated bad guys, before they could unleash their lasers on him.**

**Serena tried to open the glass doors, but they were locked.**

**Seiya was momentarily distracted by Serena rattling the doors.**

**One of the computer bad guys was able to strike Seiya with what appeared to be a very painful jolt. Seiya winced then quickly told the computer to stop.**

"**Are you ok?" Serena asked with concern in her eyes, as the door opened for her.**

"**I once asked you, aren't I good enough," Seiya said quietly.**

"**I'm not," he said, grinding his teeth, a sadness in his tone.**

**Seiya pulled the door from Serena's hand and turned away.**

**Serena quickly yanked the door before it could lock: "I love the person you are, not how you fight," she yelled, on the verge of tears.**

"**I almost lost one princess because I couldn't defend her, I won't let it happen to another," he stated, his back still facing Serena.**

"**Computer ready," Seiya called out.**

**Serena quickly stepped back and let the door close as the lights began to dim.**

**After seeing the computer's laser cause Seiya to crumble to the floor in pain, as two computer bad guys hit him at the same time, Serena had to walk away.**

**Serena spent enough time around Seiya to know there was no stopping this. He wouldn't stop until he won.**

**An artificial smile graced Serena's face as she joined her friends.**

"**Did you find Seiya?" Lita asked Serena.**

"**Yeah," Serena held the smile, "He's playing computer games."**

"**Better then doing homework," Mina laughed.**

"**Speaking of homework," Sailor Mercury stated, with a mother like tone.**

"**We know," Mina and Serena moaned before they took on their Sailor personas.**

"**See you at school," Taiki waved as the girls disappeared. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any character involved with it. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I am sorry it took me sooooo long to come up with this one!!! I am trying I think I need some ideas people!!!!! But thanx to all who like it and keep reading!!!!!**

**Chapter 20**

**Serena got up as soon as her alarm clock went off.**

**She ate breakfast with her face buried in her neglected novel.**

**The girls were surprised to see a book in Serena's face when they met her in her yard.**

**Ami was more then happy to guide Serena around obstacles and escort her across streets as Serena continued to read.**

**Rei waved to the girls, when it was time for her to part ways, even she didn't want to distract Serena from her obvious concentration.**

"**I think you can stop for awhile," Ami put her hand on Serena's novel and pushed it down a bit.**

"**Just this page, then I'm at the end of a chapter," Serena said and re-raised the book.**

"**Where's Seiya?" Yaten asked the girls as they took their seats.**

"**Why are you asking me, I just got here," Serena scowled at him.**

"**I thought he might have left early to meet you," Yaten explained.**

"**Nope," Serena answered.**

"**You don't think he went looking for Darien, do you?" Lita questioned with concern.**

"**Why would he do that?" Taiki queried and looked quite surprised by Lita's statement.**

"**Cause of the other night," Mina replied.**

"**Didn't he tell you about the fight he and Darien had?" Ami asked Taiki.**

"**No," Yaten snapped.**

"**What happened?" Taiki looked directly at Lita.**

"**They got into a fight at Serena's and we went to stop it," Lita explained.**

"**Every time there's a problem with Seiya, you're the reason," Yaten slammed his hands down on Serena's desk and yelled in her face.**

"**Class has begun," bellowed.**

"**I can't wait to leave this place and the trouble you create," Yaten barked at Serena as he stormed across the room.**

"**Take your seat," ordered Yaten.**

**Yaten ignored the teacher and continued towards the door.**

"**Take your brothers and leave," Serena screamed through her tears.**

"**Serena ran off. She could hear her friends and call her, but she had no intentions of stopping. Not even for her coat.**

**It wasn't hard for Serena to disappear. Sailor Moon had wings and those wings would carry her as far away from there as they could go.**

"**Running solves nothing," Sailor Moon yelled at herself.**

**She made a sharp turn and within minutes, landed on her balcony.**

**Luna almost jumped out of her skin when Sailor Moon walked in through the balcony doors.**

**By the time she reached her bed Sailor Moon became Serena.**

**With a look of seriousness and a tone of maturity Serena looked down at Luna: "How would I find Darien? I can locate any of the scouts by an energy feeling I can sense. But I can't seem to sense him,"**

"**His ah...Cell phone?" Luna replied, still very stunned by Serena's sudden arrival.**

"**I never thought of something that simple," Serena admitted.**

"**What's going on? Where are the girls? Why aren't you at school?" Luna began to question with a demanding tone.**

"**I have a few things I have to do before I'll be able to settle down and pass those damn finals," Serena stated. "I have no intentions of spending my summer at school. This crap between Seiya and Darien has to be settled right now. The only one that can put an end to this is me."**

**Serena dialled Darien's number and paced her floor as the phone rang.**

"**Hello," Darien answered.**

**Serena felt her heart race.**

"**I need to talk to you," Serena told him, trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice, "Where are you?"**

"**Shouldn't you be in school?" He replied with a little chuckle in his voice.**

"**Shouldn't you?" Her tone was cold and serious.**

"**I'm at my apartment," Darien informed her.**

**Without another word Serena hung up the phone and once again became Sailor Moon.**

"**This will be much nicer to do in the summer," Sailor Moon moaned as she opened her balcony doors.**

"**What the hell?" Darien gasped and slid his door open.**

"**It's the fastest way for me to get from point a to b," Sailor Moon smiled and strolled in.**

"**Is this about your little boyfriend?" Darien's voice was snide. "Or is he a girlfriend?"**

"**It's about him, me, my friends and his family," Sailor Moon returned the tone.**

"**I didn't come to fight," the snip left her voice. "I was hoping to have a civilized conversation."**

**Serena took a seat on the couch.**

"**Why did you come to my house the other night?" Serena kept a calm tone.**

**Darien took a long deep breath and sat in a chair across from Serena.**

"**I still love you," he said softly.**

"**You betrayed me in a way I can never forget. I still care about you but I don't love you. You tried to kill Seiya. You tried to kill him Darien," she screamed, then quickly clenched her jaw, closed her eyes and took in a quick deep breath.**

**Darien stood up and paced the room.**

"**You gave me a ring, you swore your love for me," her tone was calm again.**

**He dropped to his knees in front of her with glossy eyes and a strained voice he said: "I will not let your child grow up without a father. No more fighting, if I have to I will fight beside him. But never against him."**

**Serena couldn't prevent her own tears from escaping.**

**Darien brought Serena to her feet as he stood up.**

**Serena did not protest when Darien wrapped his arms around her and held her close.**

**For several minutes, they just stood in a silent embrace.**

**Serena wanted to tell him there was no baby. But for the sake of peace, she would let him keep his misinterpreted idea.**

"**Cup of tea?" Darien whispered.**

**Serena simply nodded.**

**His release was not immediate, he gave the top of her head a gentle kiss before he let go.**

**Serena sat back down when Darien went to start tea.**

"**Are you hungry?" He called out. "Do you want to get a bite to eat?"**

"**I'm fine," she giggled.**

"**Oh my God!" She suddenly blurted out.**

"**I can't believe I walked out of 's class. He's going to have a cow. I wonder if the girls left to." She started laughing.**

"**You couldn't wait till lunch to fly over here," he put emphasis on 'fly'. "I'm honoured," he chuckled.**

"**Don't get a swelled head," she sneered. "Yaten blamed me for Seiya not being at school, I got upset and left."**

"**Why isn't Seiya at school?" Darien asked and brought over the tea pot and a couple of cups.**

"**Lita thought he might have gone looking for you," Serena explained.**

"**Wants another beating does he?" Darien remarked sarcastically and gave a quick grin.**

"**He thinks he's..." Serena stopped and poured a bit of tea, to see if it had steeped enough yet.**

**Darien watched Serena.**

"**Have you dropped out of school?" Serena questioned as she sat back.**

"**No," he answered plainly.**

"**But you're missing so much," she said.**

"**I've been doing most of my classes online," he told her. "Do you plan on telling me what's wrong with Seiya?"**

"**I didn't think discussing Seiya with you was appropriate," Serena mentioned and checked the tea again.**

**Darien laughed: "And I thought you came over to talk about him."**

"**About you two fighting, not his problems," she lightly snapped.**

"**Ahh, he has problems," Darien teased.**

"**I'm not telling you," Serena stated and crossed her arms.**

**Darien smiled.**

"**Tell him not to worry," Darien remarked. "I have a lot of school work to catch up on. I'll be heading back tonight."**

"**I probably won't be back till the summer," Darien added. "Andrew and I have made plans to go to France for awhile in the summer."**

"**After today I'll probably be spending the summer in school," Serena moaned.**

"**You're not the first one to ever storm out of a class before," Darien chuckled at her.**

**Serena glanced at her watch: "Ami has a spare right now. I guess I should call her."**

"**You go let the girls know you're ok and I'll give you a call later, before I go," Darien smiled.**

**Serena finished her tea.**

**Darien stood up first: "You want me to drive you?"**

"**That's ok," Serena smiled and stepped out onto the balcony.**

"**Is some nice warm sunshine to much to ask for?" Sailor Moon growled up at the grey sky, when she landed on the school roof.**

**She wasn't quite ready to face anyone, so she began to pace and rapidly rubbed her hands up and down her chilled arms.**

"**Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She whined out loud. "I'll catch pneumonia out here."**

**She glanced at the stairwell door: "I really don't want to go down there yet. I don't know what to say to anyone."**

**She walked over to the roof edge and looked out over the front of the school.**

"**Ami and Taiki are probably out looking for Seiya right now. I think I prefer fighting bad guys, at least I knew what to do with them," She said to herself.**

**She headed back to the door, but stopped short of actually opening the door.**

"**It should be as easy to talk to Seiya as it was to talk to Darien," she stated firmly.**

**She changed back to Serena and opened the door.**

**Serena was happy to see her book bag when she opened her locker. She reached in and pulled out her coat. She felt the warmth of her jacket bring her blood back to her cold arms.**

"**Since I don't know if I'm coming back later, you better come with me," she scowled at her book bag.**

"**Now where are we going?" She questioned herself as she strolled out the front doors of the school.**

**Serena pulled her communicator out of her bag.**

"**I guess I'll start by asking Ami if she found Seiya," she pushed the button to contact Ami.**

"**I better let Lita and Mina know I'm ok," she said before Ami answered.**

"**Where are you?" Was Ami's greeting.**

"**Just leaving the school," Serena replied. "I needed my coat. Where are you?"**

"**At Darien's apartment," Ami answered. "He gave me a key before he left for America last year so I could keep an eye on the place while he was away. I thought it would be a good place to start."**

"**I just left there," Serena told Ami.**

"**Were you guys throwing furniture at each other?" Ami snapped angrily.**

"**No, we were having tea and talking," Serena answered with a squeak.**

"**Someone tore the place apart," Taiki commented.**

**After a few moments of silence from all of them, they all said: "Seiya."**

"**Seiya kidnapped Darien," Serena screamed.**

"**We'll come pick you up," Ami spouted.**

"**I can travel faster then you," Serena yelled with excitement as she ran towards the Crown. "I'll leave my books..."**

"**Wait for us," Taiki ordered. "Please," he added in a softer tone.**

"**We don't even know where he would have taken him," Ami remarked.**

**The familiar black sedan pulled up to the Crown's curb just as Serena got there.**

"**Hurry up," Serena demanded while throwing her bag in the back and then climbing in.**

"**I think Seiya would take Darien to the estate," Serena told them and yanked the door shut. "I watched Seiya fight the computer in the sparring room last night. The computer would be a good way for Seiya to wear Darien down."**

"**Hurry, hurry," Serena barked at Taiki.**

"**Calm down," Ami said softly. "Seiya can't use Star Power to transport Darien. They'd have to be in a car or something. You said you just left there, so they can't be far ahead."**

"**Are you sure?" Serena queried.**

"**Yes," Taiki answered.**

**Serena sighed heavily leaned back in the seat and began to tap her foot with impatience.**

"**You tap your foot like Sikora," Taiki snickered.**

"**I'm worried about Darien," Serena stated with a slight snap.**

**Serena leaned forward: "He promised not to fight with Seiya anymore. I know he's said that before but this time he made a promise, I saw it in his eyes, Ami," Serena cried.**

"**He promised not to fight. That doesn't mean he can't defend himself," Ami tried to give Serena a reassuring smile.**

"**I hate guys," Serena yelled with disgust, throwing herself back in the seat. "They're so pig headed."**

**Taiki refrained from comment, he just gave Ami a quick glance.**

**Serena's foot tapping became heavier and faster.**

"**Did you see the girls?" Ami asked.**

"**No," Serena answered.**

"**Did you call Luna?" Ami asked.**

"**No," Serena answered.**

"**You keep tapping," Ami giggled. "I'll leave a message with Mina and Lita. Then I'll tell Luna you're with us and your ok."**

**Serena said nothing. She stared out the window, wishing the trees would go by faster.**

**Serena flew out of the car before it came to a full stop and dashed for the house.**

"**Wait," Ami and Taiki both bellowed.**

**Serena came to a stop in the massive foyer. She turned to wait for Ami and Taiki to catch up.**

**Out of the corner of Serena's eye she noticed a figure appear in the study doorway.**

**She spun her head.**

"**He's not here," Sikora told Serena as Yaten joined her in the doorway.**

"**Where would he take him?" Serena snapped.**

"**Where would who, take whom?" Maliki inquired as he exited the family room.**

**Serena did not answer him, she turned to Ami and Taiki: "They're not here."**

**Serena clasped her brooch.**

**Ami ran over and put her hand on Serena's.**

"**Serena please calm down," Ami begged while looking into her friends eyes.**

"**What's going on?" Maliki's voice boomed through the foyer.**

"**She just wants us to leave her planet," Yaten sneered.**

"**You have a big mouth," Taiki snarled at Yaten.**

"**They were her words," Yaten snapped defensively.**

**Serena locked eyes with Sikora. **

"**You were yelling at her," Ami barked back at Yaten.**

"**Do you think Darien had taken Seiya somewhere?" Sikora asked Serena with a calm tone, but there was an angry scowl on her face.**

"**Seiya took Darien," Serena replied shakily as tears began to well up.**

"**Darien's missing and his apartment has been trashed," Taiki added.**

"**Why would you think Seiya did it?" Maliki snarled, deep creases forming between his brows.**

"**His cell," Ami spouted. "I can't believe I never thought of that."**

**Ami stomped away angry at herself. She frantically pushed buttons on her communicator. "Ami your such an idiot," she snapped.**

"**Seiya and Darien got into a fight the other night," Serena began to explain. "Seiya was losing when the girls showed up and stopped the fight."**

**Serena looked back at Sikora: "When Seiya didn't show up for class, I thought he might have gone looking for Darien, because Seiya thinks he's not good enough for me because he couldn't beat Darien. I'd rather fight bad guys then deal with boys," Serena huffed. "I thought things were finally going good, why couldn't they wait till after mid terms," she screamed.**

"**I assure you, the fighting is over," Maliki stated crossly and turned back into the family room.**

**Serena heard Ami say: "Where are you?" into the communicator.**

"**Ok," Ami giggled as she paced. "She's with me," Ami gave Serena a glance.**

"**Let us know when," Ami said. "Bye."**

**All eyes were on Ami as she strolled back over to them.**

"**That was Darien," Ami told them.**

"**Where is he?" Serena asked.**

"**He had to go get something fixed on his laptop," Ami giggled nervously, feeling a little self-conscience with everyone staring at her. "Then he has to meet Andrew for lunch."**

"**So where is Seiya?" Serena kept her focus on Ami.**

"**I don't know," Ami replied. "I think you should tell Sikora you don't really want them to leave," Ami whispered to Serena as Sikora headed back into the study.**

**Taiki pushed Yaten against the double door archway, so he wasn't in Serena's way.**

"**I don't really want you to leave," a sad little voice escaped Serena when she came up to Sikora.**

"**I just wanted Yaten to go away," Serena explained.**

"**Blame it all on me," Yaten sneered and left the room.**

"**I know," Sikora smiled and gave Serena a hug.**

"**Afternoon classes start in half an hour," Sikora said, looking over at Taiki. "You might want to grab a quick lunch."**

"**Would you guys like some lunch?" Taiki asked.**

"**I'd love some," Ami smiled.**

"**No thanks," Serena said, glancing over her shoulder at Taiki. She then turned back to Sikora: "Please let me talk to Seiya," she pleaded.**

"**You'd have to find him before Maliki," Sikora replied bluntly.**

**Serena ran out the French doors clutched her brooch and transformed.**

**She took to the sky, closed her eyes and thought of nothing but Seiya.**

**With her eyes still shut, she felt her body turn. She opened her eyes and focused in the direction of her own house.**

**She soared as quickly as possible and lightly touched down on her balcony.**

**Sailor Moon peeked in her room and could see Seiya talking to Luna.**

**Serena quietly opened the door and stepped in.**

**Luna turned her head and looked at Serena, as she approached the bed.**

**Seiya took an audible deep breath but didn't turn and look at Serena. Instead he lowered his head.**

**Seiya's eyes quickly darted up when Serena came before him.**

"**I know what I said last night was wrong," his words mumbled when he spoke.**

**He lifted his head and gazed into her eyes, "I'm sorry," his voice soft with remorse.**

**Serena sat down next to him and noticed a piece of paper on her pillow.**

**Serena picked up the paper:**

**I remember a smile so warm and sweet,**

**For you my heart does still beat,**

**Souls have touched and shared together,**

**Moments that will last forever,**

**I watch your shadow in the moonlight,**

**A warmth fills me with delight,**

**No one can take you away from me,**

**For you are mine for eternity.**

**Seiya whispered the words of the poem as Serena held the paper.**

"**I came here to bring you that. I wanted you to know how I felt," Seiya told her. "Then Luna and I began to talk."**

"**I'll keep it close," Serena smiled and slipped the poem under her pillow.**

"**I saw you with Darien and I got mad," Seiya began to tell her.**

"**I was trying to put an end to this fighting," Serena said, then scowled angrily: "And now you've gone and trashed his apartment."**

"**How did...?" Seiya began.**

"**Ami and Taiki told me," Serena cut in with a snap.**

"**I'll pay for the damages." Seiya sighed. "It's just that I saw you in his arms and..."**

"**He doesn't want our baby to grow up without a dad, the way he did," Serena remarked.**

"**You didn't tell him you aren't pregnant?" Seiya scowled, but the corner of his mouth was curled up in a grin.**

"**I'll let him keep thinking that if it ends the feud," Serena smiled. "He promised to stop fighting with you."**

"**He's said that before," Seiya commented.**

"**He got down on his knees and promised me. I could feel his words were true. I could see it in his eyes," she stated. **

**Seiya turned Serena's head and looked into the eyes he had fallen in love with: "I also promise not to fight with Darien anymore."**

"**Thank-you," Serena smiled.**

**Seiya gently cupped Serena's chin in his hand and softly kissed her.**

**With lips locked together, Seiya slowly laid Serena down on the bed.**

"**Seiya," Luna snarled and hopped up onto the bed.**

**Seiya sat back up and looked at Luna: "But," he whined in a tone similar to Serena's.**

**Serena remained lying on her back and giggling.**

"**I think you had better go apologize to Darien," Luna told Seiya.**

"**He's not home," Seiya told Luna, who was now sitting on Serena's tummy.**

"**He's having lunch with Andrew," Serena mentioned. "They might have finished by now," she added.**

"**Then get going," Luna ordered.**

"**I'm coming with you," Serena sat up, knocking Luna off.**

"**You should be in school," Luna scowled at Serena.**

"**I only have one class this afternoon. Lita and Mina will tell me what I've missed," Serena replied and transformed.**

**Sailor Moon stepped out onto the balcony: "Let's go," she ordered Seiya.**

"**I can't wait till I'm old enough to be able to travel my way with someone and I can take you with me," Seiya sighed as Sailor Moon put her arms around him and carried him off.**

**They landed at the side of the Crown, out of view of anyone passing by.**

**Then Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena.**

"**Now that I have my coat, the sun decided to shine," she complained as they walked around the building.**

"**I really don't want to do this," Seiya moaned.**

**Serena stopped.**

**Seiya took her hand: "I said I didn't want to, not that I wasn't going to," he gave her hand a little tug as he took a step.**

"**Maliki is always telling me to think before I act and then I wouldn't spend so much time apologizing for stuff," Seiya sighed.**

"**Will you ever listen to him?" Serena said sarcastically and frowned.**

**Seiya let out a deep breath as they entered the restaurant.**

**The place was rather busy, but it only took Serena a second to locate Darien.**

**She wondered if this was a good idea, when she noticed a deep scowl form on Darien when he saw Seiya.**

**Seiya gave Serena's hand a little squeeze, then they proceeded towards Darien's table.**

**Despite the glare that had been in Darien's eyes moments before, he stood up when Serena and Seiya reached the table.**

"**Have you two met?" Darien looked from Andrew to Seiya, while gesturing Serena to any empty seat beside him.**

"**Yeah," they replied and exchanged little tilts of their heads.**

"**Milkshakes?" Andrew smiled across the table at Serena.**

"**I don't think we're staying," she told him as Seiya sat across from Darien and slid an empty coffee cup out of his way.**

**Seiya took a deep breath looked directly at Darien and exhaled slowly: "I came to apologize. Jealousy kind of got the best of me earlier."**

**Darien kept eye contact with Seiya while he calmly and somewhat arrogantly sipped on his coffee.**

"**I kind of...Ah...Well you see," Seiya mumbled, the paused.**

"**Destroyed my apartment?" Darien remarked with a pompous attitude.**

**Seiya was struck with bewilderment.**

"**How?" Seiya began to question.**

"**Your dad joined us for coffee," Andrew mentioned and pointed at the empty coffee cup Seiya had moved.**

"**He was wondering if I'd seen you, or my apartment," Darien chuckled. "Then he gave me a blank cheque so I could get my apartment fixed and whatever else you trashed." Darien pulled the cheque out of his jacket pocket.**

**Darien held the cheque in front of his face, making sure Seiya couldn't see his broadening grin, then he winked at Serena.**

"**I always loved hand-crafted woodwork from France's seventeenth century. I could redo my apartment all in antiques," Darien said eagerly.**

**Darien's smile became brighter when he saw the color in Seiya's face fade.**

**Serena slapped Darien's arm.**

"**I'm only teasing," Darien grinned at Seiya and slid the cheque across the table to Seiya.**

"**Keep it," Seiya told Darien.**

**"Maybe we should go see what your place looks like," Andrew suggested.**

**Darien picked the cheque back up then turned to Serena: "Want to see what kind of temper=tantrums your boyfriend is prone to?" Darien grinned.**

**"It can't be worse than someone throwing poisonous roses," Serena quipped.**

**Darien refrained from further comments.**

**"I still have a door," Darien remarked when they all exited the elevator.**

**The cold winter air blew at them, and paper fluttered around in the wind when Darien opened his apartment door.**

**The balcony doors were wide open, furniture was strewn about and a kitchen chair had its legs embedded in a wall.**

**Darien's feet crunched over broken glass and dishes as he walked over to close the balcony doors.**

**Andrew tipped the T.V back, but when he noticed the screen was cracked, he let it fall back on its screen.**

"**I am really sorry," Seiya said with a definite tone of remorse.**

**Serena stood, softly shaking her head.**

**Darien's phone could be heard ringing, but its location was uncertain.**

**Darien opened his bedroom door and answered the phone that was in there.**

**Andrew pulled the chair out of the wall, Serena picked up a few papers and pulled a broom out of the closet.**

"**I take it you ran out of anger before you got to my bedroom?" Darien sarcastically sneered when he rejoined the others.**

"**I have a class in about half an hour," Andrew announced. "I have to get going."**

"**My laptop is ready for pick-up, so I'll go down with you," Darien told him.**

"**We'll clean some of this up," Serena said to Darien, then glanced at Seiya.**

**Seiya said nothing and continued to sweep glass into a pile.**

"**You should be at school, Serena," Darien scowled at her.**

"**I have one class this afternoon," she replied. "Lita and Mina will tell me what I missed."**

**She began picking up papers again.**

**Darien and Andrew said good-bye and walked toward the elevator.**

"**Are you really okay with all of this?" Andrew asked him.**

"**Are you kidding, hell no I am going to get that little prick back," Darien responded with an evil grin.**

"**What do you plan on doing?" Andrew queried.**

"**I have a few ideas, I just need to plan them out slowly," Darien laughed.**

"**What are your feelings about Serena?" Andrew looked at Darien quizzically.**

"**I will have her again, it is destiny for us to be together, I just know it. She will open her eyes and find out that I am the one for her and always will be," Darien said standing tall with his hand to his heart.**

"**Well don't do anything stupid okay," Andrew remarked.**

"**I know what I'm doing, everything will work out just great," Darien responded.**

**After Darien and Andrew left the apartment, Serena's communicator began beeping in her pocket.**

**Serena was greeted by Ami's face: "Where are you?" Ami asked.**

"**Seiya and I are cleaning up..." Serena started.**

"**Seiya is with you?" Taiki bellowed in the background.**

"**Darien's apartment," Serena finished.**

"**We'll be right there," Taiki stated.**

**Serena heard books slamming shut.**

"**I guess we'll see you in a few minutes," Serena replied and then Ami turned off her communicator.**

"**Taiki and Ami are on their way here," Serena told Seiya.**

"**Great," Seiya moaned, coming back into the main area with some garbage bags.**

**When Taiki and Ami showed up, Serena and Seiya had most of the mess cleaned up.**

**Ami looked at the pile of broken tables and the bags of garbage.**

"**Maliki is looking for you," Taiki scowled angrily at Seiya.**

"**I know," Seiya mumbled quietly.**

"**We'll I think you better get a hold of him," Taiki responded.**

"**Help me throw some of this stuff out," Seiya asked Taiki.**

"**I have to vacuum and get the rest of the small bits of glass out of the carpet," Serena told Ami. "Can you take these papers and see if you can put them in order?" She asked Ami and handed her all the papers she collected. "I think it's a report that Darien was working on for school."**

"**Where did all the glass come from?" Taiki questioned and looked at the balcony doors and then the living room window.**

"**Darien's coffee table and kitchen table used to be glass topped," Ami told him as she headed for the bedroom to sort out the stack of papers.**

"**And he used to have dishes and a tea set," Serena added.**

**Taiki glared at Seiya.**

**Seiya chose to ignore Taiki's angry looking eyes, and picked up the shattered bits of wood that had been a coffee table.**

**When the boys came back after the last trip to the garbage, Serena looked around and said: "Broken glass and dishes, thrown out, school work all in order, carpet vacuumed, tea washed off walls, Darien needs to get someone to fix the wall where the chair was stuck in it, and he needs to buy some tables and dishes. I think we're done and I can finally sit down and eat."**

**Serena then turned to Seiya: "I'm starving to death and it'll be entirely your fault," she had a little scowl and then a big smile.**

"**You are going to have to ask Darien how much he thinks it's going to cost..." Taiki began.**

"**Maliki gave him a blank cheque, so he could get everything fixed and replaced," Seiya informed Taiki.**

"**Go enjoy your last burger and shake, because I don't think you'll have another one for the next hundred years or so," Taiki remarked.**

"**Where are you two going?" Serena inquired.**

"**Anywhere but the Estate," Taiki replied.**

"**My house to study I guess," Ami smiled at Serena.**

"**See ya later," Serena waved to Ami and Taiki as they headed one way and Seiya and Serena went towards the Crown.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A big sigh escaped Serena when the class bell rang and there was no sign of Seiya, Yaten or Taiki.**

**Mina and Lita both looked over at Serena when they heard her sigh.**

**As much as Serena tried to concentrate on her classes that morning, her thoughts would continuously wonder about Seiya.**

**When the lunch bell rang, Serena raced for the phones. But there was no answer at the Estate and Sikora's phone went straight to her voice mail; unsure what to say, Serena left no message.**

"**Serena," Ami called from down the hall.**

**Serena stood and waited for Ami to come to her.**

"**Taiki left a message on my communicator," Ami spoke quietly. "They'll be off world for the rest of the week."**

**Serena's whole body slumped with a sigh.**

"**You think this has something to do with the fight?" Serena questioned her friend as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.**

"**He didn't say," Ami mentioned.**

**Serena dropped herself down in the seat next to Lita.**

"**No answer?" Mina asked.**

**Serena shook her head.**

"**They're off world for the rest of the week," Ami told the others.**

"**We have to study for mid-terms anyway," Lita said and put a comforting arm around Serena.**

**Serena moaned.**

"**You don't want to spend the summer here by yourself do you?" Ami smiled at Serena.**

"**I plan on passing every test," Serena announced confidently.**

**It was now Saturday and Serena still hadn't heard a word from Seiya or Sikora. **

**Serena stepped onto her balcony, staring up at the clear blue sky. She closed her eyes and the warmth of the sun felt like she was being held in Seiya's arms. A gentle breeze passed and she thought she heard his voice whisper to her. A smile of joy grew on her face. **

**The beep of her communicator brought her racing into her room. She threw herself across her bed and reached way over; tossing various books and papers out of her book bag.**

"**Mina," she squeaked when she saw who was calling her.**

"**Hear anything?" Mina smiled happily, ignoring the angry scowl on Serena's face.**

"**No," Serena snapped. "I thought you were mad at Yaten anyway."**

"**Well, I can't be mad at him if he isn't here to see me mad at him," Mina huffed.**

**Serena had no idea how to respond to Mina's logic.**

"**I have to finish my book report, but if I hear anything I'll call you right way," Serena told her friend.**

"**Hey!" an afterthought comes to Serena: "You should call Ami. Maybe Taiki has left another message."**

"**If I call her again while she's studying, I'll be the last person she calls when she hears something," Mina moaned.**

"**Called her a few times too many already," Serena giggled.**

"**Call me after you finish your book report," Mina told Serena.**

"**I wish Taiki was here, he writes good book reports. If I had it my way, I'd say this book sucks and is a waste of time. Now if I could do a book report on Sailor V or something really good like that, then book reports wouldn't bum me out," Serena groaned and Mina snickered.**

"**Bye Serena," Mina continued to snickered and ended the transmission.**

**Serena rolled onto her back, while still hanging half off her bed and moaned: "I don't want to. Why would any teacher make half of your mark coming from a stupid book report?"**

"**If you spent as much time on your report as you do whining about it, you would have done several reports by now," Luna lectured.**

"**How about I lay around basking in the sun all day and you slave away at school," Serena snipped at Luna.**

"**My slaving away days at school are over," Luna scowled. "Now, like millions of slaves before you, you will finish that report. I will go find a sunbeam." She cocked her nose up and strolled out of the room.**

**Serena let her body slowly slide off the bed, until she was a heap on the floor.**

**Monday morning as the bell rang, Yaten, Taiki and Seiya strolled into the classroom.**

**One could almost see Serena glow. A new found energy surged through her body. Her eyes sparkled as the happiest smile she had ever had graced her face.**

**Even Yaten had to smile back at Serena.**

"**All your tests this week will be conducted in this room," Mr. Hayashi announced, closing the room door.**

"**Test will vary, depending on which teacher you would normally have for each class," the teacher continued to explain as he picked up the stacks of papers he had on his desk.**

"**Your names are already on the test. Keep them face down until I hand them all out. There is no reason to look over at your neighbor, as they may not be writing the same test as you. Test scores will not be posted until Friday morning."**

"**I missed you Dumpling," Seiya whispered.**

**Serena turned her head; as if to watch Mr. Hayashi go down the aisles. But her eyes were on Seiya and her smile was definitely not for the teacher, or her neighbor.**

"**You have half an hour before the next test starts," Mr. Hayashi told Serena when she handed in her completed test.**

**Serena quietly paced outside the classroom door waiting for Seiya to finish and join her.**

"**How do you think you did on that test?" Mina asked when she joined Serena in the hallway.**

"**Not too bad," Serena smiled. "I'm more worried about my math test on Wednesday," her smile faded.**

"**Did you get your book report done?" Mina inquired. "We have to hand them in after lunch."**

"**Yeah, I…" Serena stopped, then tilted her head back and rolled her eyes. "I left it on my desk at home," she moaned.**

"**We'll run to your place after the next test. Don't worry," Mina gently rubbed Serena's arm.**

"**I'll miss lunch," Serena wailed. "I can't think on an empty stomach."**

"**We'll have time for both," Mina assured her. "Or maybe Sailor Moon can fly you home."**

**A giggle brought Serena's whinny cry to an end.**

"**Miss me?" Yaten asked the girls as him and Seiya came strolling out.**

**Mina slapped him across the face hard enough to leave a red mark and then she stormed down the hallway.**

**Yaten stared at Serena, his eyes wide with astonishment.**

"**I think she's still mad at you for what you said last week," Serena remarked, trying not to snicker.**

**Seiya reached out and pulled Serena close: "I missed you," he whispered sweetly before their lips locked tight.**

**Serena felt the strains of the last week of torturous studying melt away.**

**With lips released, Serena pressed her head to Seiya's chest and listened to his heart beat.**

"**I was beginning to think you weren't going to be here for mid-terms," Serena spoke softly, keeping her head to his chest.**

"**It's the only reason I'm here," Seiya sighed. "If I don't pass my mid-terms, then I don't need to be here. I can just work on rebuilding."**

"**My parents would ground me if I failed, but they'd never pull me out of school," Serena mentioned as the two of them made their way down the hall.**

"**I would be grounded, but to a different planet," Seiya chuckled.**

"**Kakayuu has picked her new world?" Serena asked quietly as more students made their way down the hallways. "What's it like?"**

"**I haven't seen much of it. I've spent the last week doing every horrible menial task Maliki could find for me," Seiya grumbled.**

"**It sounds like you need an extra thick chocolate milkshake," Serena giggled.**

"**Unless you can sneak one up to my room, that isn't going to happen," he sadly replied.**

"**I'll figure something out," she said and gave him a big smile.**

**Seiya couldn't help but laugh lightly at her. He knew she probably would find a way.**

**They soon found the rest of their friends sitting outside enjoying the beautiful spring day.**

**Before they joined the others on the bleachers, Serena turned and with sad eyes asked: "Is Yaten still mad at me for what happened between you and Darien?"**

"**If he says something wrong, I'll punch him in the face. Unless you want to slap him like Mina did," Seiya laughed deeply.**

"**I think I'll leave that to Mina," Serena giggled.**

"**What took you two so long?" Lita inquired.**

"**Talking," Serena answered and Seiya pulled her down on his lap.**

"**I'm sorry for what I said last week," Yaten said, leaning over towards Serena.**

"**Afraid Mina's going to slap your face again if you don't apologize," Seiya quipped.**

"**No. He's afraid Sikora will slap him around again," Taiki laughed.**

**Yaten glared at Taiki, who just laughed louder.**

"**When do we get to see your new home?" Lita questioned.**

"**I think that would be up to Kakayuu," Ami mentioned.**

"**We don't have afternoon classes on Wednesday; maybe we can come up and talk to her then?" Lita responded.**

**Serena decided it was time to practice her diplomacy; in order to do so, she called Kakayuu on Wednesday morning and asked if her and the girls could come up and see her after lunch.**

**Kakayuu, always delighted to hear from her new found friends, insisted that Serena and the girls come up for dinner and chit-chat.**

**The girls met Rei the minute her classes were over, but Serena said they had to go to the Crown first.**

"**Why?" all the girls asked her at once.**

"**I need an extra thick chocolate shake to go," Serena smiled. "And it's not for me."**

**Serena's walk turned into a little skip.**

"**When we get to the Estate, we can't go in right away. I need to sneak the shake up to Seiya," Serena told her friends after she ordered the drink.**

"**Why do you have to sneak this up to Seiya?" Rei inquired.**

"**He got in a lot of trouble for what he did to Darien and I feel kind of responsible. Besides, if I was stuck in my room with nothing to do but study for mid-terms, I would hope that one of my friends would be nice and sneak me a shake," Serena said with a bounce happy voice.**

"**Of course we would," the other girls said with little nods and big grins.**

**Standing in the passage way, outside of Seiya's secret door, Serena listened to see if Seiya was alone. Hearing no sounds at all, Serena tapped lightly on the door.**

"**He'll never hear that," Mina whispered.**

**Apparently his hearing was better than the girls thought. They could hear him pushing his book shelf away from the entrance.**

"**Serena," his face beamed with delight when he saw her smiling at him.**

**She held the shake out to him and he had to laugh.**

"**You drink your shake and we'll go use the front door like invited guest should do," Rei told Seiya and pulled Serena back out of the room.**

"**I'll sneak back later," Serena whispered while Seiya took the offered shake.**

"**Enjoy your visit," Seiya smiled, but pulled Serena back to give her a nice long kiss before she could leave.**

**The girls made their way back outside and around to the front of the house; where Serena rang the bell.**

"**Good afternoon, ladies," the butler smiles as he open the door.**

"**We'd like to speak to Kakyuu please," Rea returned the man's smile.**

"**She is in the study. Shall I fetch her or would you prefer to follow me?" the butler asked.**

"**If you're sure she isn't busy, we'll follow you," Amy replied.**

"**Kakyuu is never too busy to see you," the butler explained and led them from the foyer.**

**The butler knocked on the study door and received an 'enter' from the other side of the door.**

"**Your Highness, your guests have arrived," the butler announced and then stepped aside so the girl could enter.**

"**I took the liberty of telling the kitchen staff that you would be staying for dinner," Kakyuu's face glowed with happiness as she waved the girls over to her tea table.**

"**How are your tests going?" Kakyuu questioned as she poured tea.**

"**I'll be happy when they're over," Mine giggles.**

"**Once I get my scores, I'm going to sleep for twenty four hours," Serena remarked.**

"**I think we could all do with nice soak into a hot spring when we're done," Lita chuckled.**

"**You have two weeks off after your midterm exams are done and I love to have you come see my new Kinmoki. We haven't got much built yet, but the planet itself is breath taking," Kakyuu beamed.**

"**We'd love to," the girls chimed.**

"**Are all your people there now?" Amy inquired.**

"**All those that Sikora and Maliki were able to save before Galaxia destroyed our world. We are few, but we'll rebuild," Kakyuu gave a weak smile. **

**Serena wrapped her arms tightly Kakyuu and the other girls joined in.**

"**We'll help you any way we can," Mina announced.**

"**I know," Kakyuu giggled and a big smile formed.**

"**Now that's what we like to see," Mina said to Kakyuu.**

"**How did you come to choose this new planet?" Amy asked as they all sat back to their tea.**

"**Once we found it to have no life forms we went to look at it. The aroma of the plant life captivated me. The flowers and trees were in full bloom. The colors of the plants danced in the breeze and their scent was carried on the wind." Kakyuu's eyes had the dazed look of recalling a pleasant dream.**

"**Some trees are in blossom, some are laden heavy with fruit," Kakyuu continued. "It's as if someone planter this wonderful garden and then never returned. Trees such as these should be alive with bird song, but there are no birds. There are no animals at all."**

"**You should see if some of Earth's animals could survive on Kinmoki," Amy suggested.**

"**For years man has hunted and still hunts our creatures; some to the brink of extinction. On your world they could flourish," Lita added. **

"**You want her to do the Noah's ark thing," Mine inquired.**

"**Sure, why not?" Serena laughed loudly.**

"**Noah's ark?" Kakyuu questioned.**

**Rei decided she would be best to explain the story of Noah to Kakyuu.**

**Kakyuu had a big smile on her face after the store was told. "I will have some of my people investigate the possibilities of relocating some of Earth animal life."**

**A knock came on the study door, followed by the butler stepping in and announcing dinner was ready.**

**Serena's body gave a slight sigh when she realized Seiya was not standing near the table with the others when they entered the dining room.**

"**Where's Sikora?" Lita asked after everyone sat down.**

"**Sikora and Merisa are interviewing new potential scouts," Kakyuu informed them.**

"**How do you conduct an interview for such a potion?" Amy inquired.**

"**Sikora and Merisa look for the natural abilities a Sailor Scout is born with," Kakyuu explained. "When a Sailor Scout dies, her natural ability to fight is passed on. That essence that made her a scout may linger for years, even generations, until she finds the right child to be born into."**

"**In a few more years, we may find all those that died during Galaxia's rein," Maliki mentioned.**

"**Could you imagine choosing him?" Taiki remarked and pointed at Yaten.**

**Yaten let out an audible huff, then glared over at his brother: "Missing Seiya's wit? Or just taking his place?"**

"**The opportunity presented itself," Taiki chuckled.**

"**You have nothing to worry about Yaten," Rei smiled. "Someone chose Serena," she added and opened her eyes wide as if in shock.**

"**Everyone is entitled to make a mistake," Taiki grinned at Serena.**

"**Making mistakes can be fun," Serena countered. "Doing the right thing all the time could be boring." She kept her comments directed at Taiki.**

**Taiki gave Serena a raise of his eyebrows.**

**Maliki quickly altered the table conversation towards Kinmoki and the girls spent the rest of dinner listening.**

**While relaxing in the hot springs after supper, Kakyuu and the girls mostly talked about school and how they thought their test were going.**

**The girls didn't stay too late, as Kakyuu thought they should be spending their time studying.**

**Serena dressed quickly and then slipped away. The other girls knew Serena was sneaking off to see Seiya. **

**The girls were dressing and drying their hair slowly, giving Serena a few minutes to say her goodbyes.**

**Serena raced through the passage ways, coming to a halt at Seiya's hidden door. She was disappointed when she heard voices coming from the other side of the wall.**

**She stayed a few minutes, but the voices didn't stop, so she had no choice but to rejoin her friends.**

'**There's always tomorrow,' Serena smiled to herself and stepped back into the room the other girls were in.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**For the first time in years, Serena wasn't worried about going up to the board in the hallway that displayed everyone's test results.**

**She was certain that she had passed all her test. But she was surprised to see how well she had done.**

**With scores higher than she had ever accomplished in her life, Serena knew her parents couldn't argue about Serena wanting to spend the next two weeks at Ami's grandfather's cabin.**

**Serena took a quick glance at Seiya's test scores and she smiled brightly and felt a warmth rush through her body; knowing that Seiya would be able to stay and at least finish out the school year.**

**It took Serena quite some time to push her way through the hoards of other students wanting to check their test results.**

**She hadn't seen her friends in over half an hour, so she headed for the Crown; it was where they said they would meet after**

**checking their scores, just in case they did get separated.**

**Serena came bouncing into the Crown, a huge smile graced her face at the sight of her friend and the Three Lights sitting at a table.**

"**Well?" Rei questioned from behind as she came in a few steps after Serena.**

**Serena pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket and waved a copy of her scores in Rei's face: "I passed all of them and I'm above just a passing grade."**

**Rei reached out and grabbed the waving paper and looked down at the numbers written on the paper.**

"**Are you sure these are your grades?" Rei said with surprise.**

"**Yup," Serena beamed and slide into the seat next to Seiya.**

"**You got a 92 in math," Rei squeaked with amazement.**

"**Really?" Lita queried and took the paper from Rei before Rei had a chance to sit.**

"**She got a higher score then you Seiya," Yaten remarked and elbowed his brother.**

"**I guess we can all leave for Kinmoki tomorrow," Ami said happily.**

"**I have already set the phone in the cabin to ring my communicator if anyone phones. I'm not sure if we can actually receive calls when we are on Kinmoki, but at least we'll know if someone wants to get a hold of us," Ami added.**

**Maliki approached the table and gave the occupants of the table a slight bow before saying: "Ladies."**

"**We were about to have lunch, would you like to join us?" Ami asked the man.**

"**Another time perhaps. We have a lot to do today," he replied.**

**The next morning Serena said goodbye to her mother and promised to be home the weekend before school resumed.**

**Serena was surprised to see a familiar looking black sedan out front of her house. With joy in her heart and a bounce in her step, Serena proceeded to the car.**

**The trunk of the car was up; obviously waiting for Serena to load in her own suitcase. With a bit of a struggle Serena loaded her suitcase, closed the trunk and quickly hopped into the back of the car. The glass between the driver and the back seat was closed, so the driver couldn't be seen, but Serena didn't mind. Soon all the girls were in the back of the car laughing and talking about the trip.**

"**You think we can teleport to a different planet, in some unknown galaxy?" Mina questioned the other girls.**

**Silence befell of car.**

"**I think Kakyuu would have made arrangements just in case we can't do it ourselves," Rei mentioned.**

"**Once I have the co-ordinates logged into my computer, we shouldn't have any trouble getting there," Ami explained. "We might need help today, but after that, we should be able to go anytime by ourselves."**

"**That does not mean that you or Mina can sneak off on your own," Rei stared at Serena then glanced at Mina.**

"**I know it takes our joint power to teleport," Serena scowled at Rei.**

**When the car finally pulled into the estate grounds, Lita noticed the car that had been following them also turned in.**

**Once the car stopped, Lita tried to open the door and found it to be locked. The other girls looked at her as she frantically pulled on the handle.**

**Rei tried the door on the other side and found it locked too.**

"**What's going on?" Mina asked and began knocking on the glass that separated the back seats from the front.**

"**Trista," Mina yelped upon seeing who had driven them.**

"**You're safer in there for the time being," Trista smiled weakly and approached the car that had followed them.**

**Four shocked faced stared out the car as the driver exited.**

**Trista stood next to the back doors of the sedan crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the car that had followed them.**

"**I told you to let them be, Amara," Trista barked at the other car.**

**Amara stepped out and yelled back: "Those boys have caused enough damage. It's time for them to go and for the rest of us to go back to the way things are meant to be."**

"**The time line we knew has already changed. You have to except that. The change began when Galaxia being her reign of terror," Trista told Amara. **

"**That kid," Amara pointed towards the house and the girls in the car turned in the direction Amara had pointed and saw the Three Lights and Maliki standing on the porch, "is not worthy of our future queen. Darien loves Serena and is willing to take her back, even after everything Serena didn't. He is even willing to take the child as his own."**

"**Child?" Trista questioned.**

"**The one Serena carries," Amara spit out and glared at Seiya.**

"**What?" Maliki's voice boomed loud enough to cause the birds in the trees to fall silent.**

**Seiya took a step back and meekly replied: "She's not pregnant. Darien misunderstood the conversation."**

**By this time, Amy was about to unlock the car doors using her computer and linking it to the cars controls.**

**Serena burst out of the car and ran to stand between the people on the porch and Amara.**

"**I didn't both to tell Darien the truth. I kinda hoped him thinking I was pregnant would put an end to the fighting," Serena mumbled, but everyone heard her.**

"**This is my life and my choice," Serena screeched with new found courage. **

"**Darien is not loyal to Serena," Lita announced as she came to stand beside her friend. "We saw him in bed with another woman."**

"**He promised Serena that the fighting between him and Seiya was over. He lied, or you wouldn't be here on his behalf," Amy added.**

"**Darien tried to kill Seiya. Can you trust a man that would poison a boy?" Amy questioned.**

**Seiya stepped down and came to Serena side and wrapped his arm around and looked over at Amara: "I don't know where Darien's loyalties lie right now, but mine are with Serena. We were all willing to give our lives for her when we fought Galaxia and I am still willing to give my life for her."**

**Everyone stood in silence as they watch Amara change to Uranus.**

"**Prove it," Uranus demanded.**

"**Stop this," Serena screamed as tears began to run down her face.**

"**He cannot keep what he cannot protect," Uranus growled.**

**Seiya released Serena and transformed.**

"**Don't do this," Serena begged Seiya. "Maliki make him stop, please."**

"**Amara is right," Maliki responded and softly closed his eyes for a second before focusing on Uranus. "You must understand that Seiya has yet to reach the full potential of his powers and that I will put an end to this before it goes too far, regardless who is victorious at that point."**

"**I don't care who wins, it changes nothing," Serena screamed as loud as possible and ran off towards the back of the estate with Mina on her heels.**

**After fifteen minute of running, Serena dropped down against a tree. She pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs and dropped her head on her knees and sobbed.**

"**Amara is doing what she thinks is right," Mina told Serena as she sat next to her friend and placed a comforting arm around the crying girl's shoulder.**

"**I'm tired of all the fighting. In one way or another I have been fighting for years and for what? I still have no say in my own life," Serena wailed.**

"**For the future," Mina spoke softly. **

"**Trista said the future had already change, so who's future are we fighting for."**

"**Man kinds. Is that not what we've been fighting for all this time?" Mina giggled. We defend those that can't defend themselves. That is something that won't change. If the new future was that bad, then Trista would say something. If she thinks we should keep being friends with the Three Light and Kakayuu then it must be good. Uranus has always been like your protective older brother or sister, whichever, she needs to know that you'll be safe when she's not around. And Seiya just want to prove himself worthy, it's a guy thing."**

"**I can't believe Maliki is letting them fight," Serena moaned.**

"**I think if some guy wanted his sister, he'd fight the guy too. His sister is a queen and he has to make sure her suitor is capable of defending her. Just like Uranus is doing," Mina explained.**

"**Will my opinion about people ever be accepted?" Serena whined.**

"**Yup. As a queen, shouldn't your words be those of great wisdom," Mina leaned back laughing.**

"**By that time I'll be so old everyone will just think I'm nuts," Serena smiled.**

"**I'll still be beside you, where you are nuts or not," Mina gave Serena a bear hug.**

**The girls went silent when they heard something drawing near.**

**A few seconds later they heard various voices calling their names.**

"**Should we pretend we left?" Mina giggled quietly.**

"**That might put a kink in our travel plans," Serena giggled back.**

"**We're still going?" Mina whispered.**

"**I studied my butt off and deserve this vacation," Serena stated and puffed up her chest with her hands on her hips.**

"**Are you ready to come back now?" Amara asked as she closed in on the girls.**

"**Is there a reason we should?" Serena said coldly.**

"**I thought you wanted to come see my future home," Seiya smiled, coming out from behind the tree Amara was leaning on.**

**Serena and Mina looked from Amara to Seiya and then back to Amara.**

**Amara stepped up to Serena: "Your boyfriend refused to fight me."**

**Serena and Mina started wide eyed at Seiya, who was now leaning on the tree Amara had vacated.**

"**He wishes to love you, not cause you pain," Amara continued, her eyes focused on Serena. "He knelt before me and told me to kill him, because he would not fight your scouts to prove his love. But if his death would prove to me how much he loved you then he was willing to die."**

"**I will not fight your friends to prove my love for you, but I will die for it," Seiya spoke softly and slowly made his way to Serena.**

"**His words touched me in a way I can't explain," Amara admitted. She then took Serena's hand and placed it in Seiya's hand.**

"**His heart is a pure as yours," Amara smiled at both of them.**

"**And that is what the future should be built upon," Trista spoke from behind Serena.**

"**That is what we were born to protect," Lita added as the rest of the girls now surrounded Serena and Seiya.**

**The End.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I was thinking I might do an alternate ending to this story!! I like this one but I think i should get more outta Darien and Amara!!!! Let me know what you think!!!!!!!**


End file.
